Sans et avec Carter
by Hito-76
Summary: Carter disparaît… J-S. Spoilers: Courant saison 7, après la fin de l’Union et avant Heroes
1. Chapter 1

**Encore une vielle fic. Le début est plus aventure mais pour les shippeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va vite changer. Ah! Et désolée pour le titre, il est nul...**

--

P8X521

Sg1 se trouvait sous le feu de l'ennemi. Suspendus au-dessus d'une Porte des Etoiles couchée à l'horizontale, O'Neill et Carter tentaient de se hisser jusqu'à la passerelle où se trouvaient déjà Daniel et Teal'c.

Un groupe de Jaffa posté sur P8X521 les avait capturés et s'apprêtait à les expédier sur Tin'ac, une planète qui abritait le camp de prisonniers le plus grand que les maîtres Goa'uld possédaient. SG1 avait été attachée à des cordes, flottant juste au-dessus de la Porte. Ce n'était pas celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Celle-ci, couchée à même le sol, servait uniquement au transport vers l'extérieur. Lors d'une cérémonie, les prisonniers suspendus étaient généralement lâchés dans le vide, envoyés vers Tin'ac par le vortex ouvert. La chute de l'autre côté était terrible…

Mais pour l'heure, SG1 n'en était pas encore là. Teal'c, grâce au couteau que portait Jack à la cheville, avait réussi à couper ses liens puis, profitant de l'inattention générale, avait libéré ses amis. Hélas, leur tentative d'évasion fut vite découverte par les Jaffas qui gardaient les lieux. Ni une ni deux, la porte fut ouverte, attendant de les engloutir. Suspendus au-dessus d'elle, Jack et Sam tentaient de rejoindre leurs coéquipiers mais les Jaffas commencèrent à leur tirer dessus.  
Teal'c, fracassant la tête de l'un d'eux qui, téméraire, s'était un peu trop approché, s'empara de sa lance et répliqua.

O'Neill était presque arrivé en haut lorsqu'un cri le fit aussitôt se retourner. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il vit la corde en dessous de lui s'effilocher à une vitesse inquiétante. Un tir Jaffa l'avait entamée. Elle allait céder dans quelques secondes entraînant Sam dans sa chute.

- Carter ! Prenez ma main !! s 'exclama O'Neill, commençant à glisser vers elle, le bras tendu.

La jeune femme regarda la corde sur le point de rompre. Jack était trop loin, elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre assez vite…  
Elle redressa la tête et l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Carter… murmura-t-il, la main toujours tendue espérant vainement un miracle.

La corde lâcha.

- CARTER !!

--

Son réveil affichait 5h36 du matin…

Incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps sans pour autant trouver le sommeil, O'Neill finit par repousser violemment sa couverture. Il venait de passer la nuit à tourner dans tous les sens pour s'endormir… en vain. Les seules fois où il parvenait à fermer l'œil étaient généralement au retour de missions. Il s'effondrait la plupart du temps sur son lit épuisé et sombrait aussitôt dans un sommeil agité fait de cauchemars et de cris. Le sien, en l'occurrence, lorsque la corde avait lâché…

Il se revoyait ensuite empoigner fébrilement son couteau et couper la corde à laquelle il était encore attaché, afin de plonger à son tour dans le vortex. Mais celui-ci se fermait avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne et il s'effondrait au sol… la peur au ventre, prenant alors conscience qu'à cet instant précis, elle se trouvait à des milliers d'années lumières de lui… et que peut-être, il ne la reverrait plus jamais.  
Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, désorienté, puis réalisant que ce cauchemar n'en était pas un, une terreur sans nom s'insinuait brutalement en lui, le faisant suffoquer, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette douleur atroce dans la poitrine.

_Finalement… Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas dormir…_ songea-t-il, en s'extirpant hors de son lit.

Après une douche rapide, il s'habilla et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le mess. Il avait besoin d'un café, et vite.  
Arrivé près de l'ascenseur, le soldat en faction le salua nerveusement, droit comme « i », et malgré le risque encouru, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil discret vers son supérieur. Jack n'y prêta même pas attention, trop habitué dorénavant à voir la majeure partie des personnes de cette base le regarder avec cette même expression sur le visage.

Depuis la disparition de Carter, tout le monde était au petit soin avec lui mais l'évitait comme la peste. Il faut dire aussi que ses excès de rage quelque peu incontrôlés y étaient certainement pour beaucoup. Le Colonel O'Neill n'était pas réputé pour sa patience mais depuis qu'il avait perdu son second, un rien le faisait sortir de ses gongs. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs avertissements de la part du Général mais rien n'y faisait et Hammond se voyait difficilement mettre son meilleur élément sur la touche parce qu'il faisait pleurer les infirmières ou terrorisait les nouvelles recrues qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de s'approcher un peu trop près de lui.

Du coup, seules quelques personnes osaient encore le côtoyer. En fait, ils n'étaient tout simplement plus que quatre capables de le supporter, lui et ses humeurs, songea-t-il lugubrement en sortant de l'ascenseur pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du SGC. Mais finalement ça le soulageait. Inutile d'essayer de faire bonne figure avec eux, ils n'auraient pas été dupes une seule seconde. Et de toute façon, Jack savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas pu jouer ce petit jeu là bien longtemps.

Arrivé à l'entrée du mess, il pénétra dans la salle et fut à peine surpris d'y trouver Teal'c et Daniel déjà attablés. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie et Janet avait beau tout tenter pour les faire dormir, rien n'y faisait. A peine conscient du silence que son entrée venait de provoquer, Jack partit se servir un café et revint s'asseoir à la table de SG1… ou de ce qu'il en restait.

- O'Neill, salua sobrement le Jaffa tandis que son ami s'installait à ses côtés.  
- Salut… répondit-il simplement, plongeant le nez dans son bol.

Daniel sembla sonder le nouvel arrivant afin de déterminer son humeur. Puis, concluant que ça n'était pas pire que d'habitude, il entama la discussion sur la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille. Il aurait bien tenté d'en parler avec lui à ce moment-là mais O'Neill était tellement furieux que le jeune archéologue avait jugé bon de patienter un peu.

- Alors ? Que vous a dit Hammond hier ?

Le froncement de sourcil de son ami ne présageait rien de bon… Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que le jaffa et Daniel comprennent que la réponse n'allait pas leur plaire.

- … Il nous laisse encore quinze jours et après, quelqu'un viendra la remplacer, finit-il par lâcher avant d'avaler une gorgée du breuvage.  
- Quinze jours… murmura Daniel en fermant les yeux. Je pensais qu'ils nous donneraient plus de temps…  
- Nous n'avons plus aucune piste de valable… Selon la Tok'ra, elle n'est plus sur Tin'ac et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu être expédiée… Aux yeux de l'état major, elle est officiellement « portée disparue »…  
- Et dans 15 jours, les recherches seront abandonnées, finit Teal'c sombrement.  
- … Officiellement abandonnées, murmura Jack.--

Le Major Mike Summers croisa et décroisa nerveusement les jambes. L'attente devenait un véritable supplice. Il faut dire qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. On l'avait mis en garde à la minute même de sa venue au SGC, deux jours auparavant.

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, compte tenu de ses remarquables états de service, on lui avait proposé de faire partie d'une unité secrète dirigée par le Général Hammond. Aux dires de ses supérieurs, cela semblait être pour lui la chance de sa vie. Il n'avait donc pas hésité et avait signé. Autant dire que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Cheyenne Mountain et vu la Porte des Etoiles pour la première fois, il n'en crût pas ses yeux. On l'avait installé ensuite dans une salle remplie de rapports et il avait plongé avec effarement et délectation dans l'univers des équipes SG.

Evidement, celle qui retint de suite son attention fut SG1. Qui n'aurait pas un jour rêvé de faire partie de cette escouade ?

… A présent, assis en salle de briefing, il regrettait amèrement de voir son vœu se réaliser…

Bien sûr, sa première réaction à cette nouvelle avait été de sauter de joie ! SG1 ! La meilleure équipe !! Et puis il avait appris qu'il remplacerait le major Carter disparue en mission. Il savait mieux que quiconque que prendre la place d'un membre d'un groupe était extrêmement délicat. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui, aux dires de son supérieur hiérarchique, était , je cite : « irremplaçable ».

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré le Colonel O'Neill mais en avait beaucoup entendu parlé. De son changement surtout. En effet, cela faisait à présent un mois que le Major Carter avait disparu et son absence s'était fortement faite ressentir au sein de la base. Surtout parmi les membres de SG1. Il ne savait donc pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

En lisant leurs rapports, il avait déjà pu se faire une idée du caractère de chacun.  
Succinctement, Daniel Jackson semblait être un grand passionné, assez tête en l'air et humaniste dans l'âme. Teal'c, l'extraterrestre, peu loquace et direct avait tout de la parfaite machine de guerre, bien qu'en lisant les rapports d'O'Neill, Mike sentait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à cette image. Il se ferait sa propre opinion en le rencontrant. Quant au major Carter, elle avait tout d'une superwoman. Intelligente, soldat efficace, experte dans la Porte des Etoiles, il comprenait mieux ce que « irremplaçable » signifiait…  
Et enfin le Colonel Jack O'Neill… C'était celui qu'il appréhendait le plus de voir. Officier reconnu comme étant l'un des meilleurs jamais employé par l'Air Force, il était devenu une véritable légende vivante. Aucune décision majeure n'était prise sans un avis préalable de sa part. Son opinion était sans conteste déterminante quant à son avenir au SGC… Et il devait remplacer son second… A chaque rapport de mission, O'Neill ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le Major Carter. Il était évident qu'il avait un profond respect pour elle. Il se demandait même parfois s'il n'y avait pas davantage… Mais ça, ça ne le regardait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit… Il se trouvait dans de beaux draps, maintenant…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant le passage au Général Hammond. Mike se leva aussitôt et se mit au garde à vous, attendant que son supérieur le salut à son tour.

- Repos, Major… SG1 ne devrait plus tarder.

Mike, prenant alors son mal en patience, s'attarda sur le visage fatigué du général. Il l'avait déjà croisé à Washington il y a quelques mois de cela mais à l'époque, bien que soucieux, il avait bien meilleure mine que maintenant : il semblait presque sur les rotules. Une de ses sources lui avait appris que le père du Major Carter était très ami avec lui et qu'Hammond avait connu la jeune femme alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Pas étonnant qu'il soit plus ou moins anéanti par sa disparition.

Des pas retentirent soudain, provenant de l'escalier au milieu de la pièce. Teal'c et le Docteur Jackson pénétraient dans la salle de Briefing. Le regard scrutateur de Mike croisa celui plus sombre des deux hommes.

_Ca présage rien de bon…_ songea-t-il devant la mine glaciale de ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Il avait espéré, l'espace d'un instant, avoir au moins un peu de soutien de la part de l'archéologue mais il déchanta aussitôt. Celui-ci l'observait froidement, soutenant sans peine son regard. Il avait songé à plusieurs reprises que Jackson devait être quelqu'un de modéré, compréhensif… Il faut croire que la disparition du Major Carter l'avait quelque peu changé. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il décela cependant quelque chose qui ressemblait à... de la compassion…

_A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de pitié,_ songea-t-il soudain, un nœud à l'estomac, tandis que d'autres pas résonnaient dans les escaliers…

Le Colonel O'Neill faisait son entrée, les mains dans les poches, la mine sombre. A peine arrivé dans la salle, il tourna la tête vers Mike, jaugeant le nouveau venu. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et regarda avec animosité le Major Summers se mettre au garde à vous.  
Apparemment, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, songea le jeune homme, attendant que son supérieur le libère d'un signe de la main.

- Colonel… intervint alors le Général.

A contre cœur, Jack finit par le saluer et s'assit à la table où ses coéquipiers l'attendaient déjà.

- Bien… commença Hammond s'asseyant à son tour et invitant Mike à faire de même. Puisque vous êtes tous là, je vous présente le Major Summers.

Il se tourna alors vers O'Neill :

- Colonel, puisque vous avez expressément demandé un militaire et non un scientifique pour remplacer le Major Carter, je vous ai choisi l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

Mike sourit intérieurement à ces mots. Ça faisait toujours plaisir à entendre…

- Je n'ai jamais demandé de remplacer Carter, grogna Jack aussitôt.  
- Vous m'avez très bien compris, Colonel, répliqua Hammond.

O'Neill posa alors bruyamment le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main et se tourna vers Mike.

- Que ce soit bien clair, Summers. L'équipe SG1 ne fait plus d'exploration, ni de mission diplomatique. A présent, nous nous concentrons exclusivement sur notre combat contre les Goa'uld. Vous n'êtes ici que pour nous aider à retrouver Carter. Et une fois que ce sera fait...  
- Je changerai d'équipe, coupa Mike, comprenant de suite où il voulait en venir. C'est tout à fait normal, je comprends parfaitement. Je ferai tout pour vous aider à la retrouver, Mon Colonel.

Ces mots semblèrent apaiser quelque peu O'Neill.

- Le but reste, cependant, _officiellement_, de découvrir des technologies susceptibles de combattre les Goa'uld… reprit alors Hammond. Retrouver le Major Carter n'est pas une priorité.  
- Mais officieusement, elle l'est, bien sûr, rajouta Jack afin que les choses soient bien claires.  
- J'ai compris, Mon Colonel. Le Major Carter est la priorité.

Le général Hammond acquiesça tandis que Jack clôturait la discussion :

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Summers.

--

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent.  
SG1 accumulait les missions dangereuses et s'en sortait pourtant sans trop de dommages. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous extrêmement prudents, conscients que, s'ils venaient à disparaître, Carter serait définitivement perdue.

Tout au long de cette période, Mike découvrait peu à peu la vraie personnalité de ses coéquipiers. Il apprit surtout combien ils avaient changé depuis la disparition du Major. Nombre de rumeurs et de discussions à ce sujet avaient cours dans les couloirs du SGC.

Daniel passait la plupart de son temps libre non plus dans son bureau entouré de ses bouquins mais dans la salle de sport afin de se perfectionner en combat rapproché. Il ne délaissait pas pour autant son travail mais estimait qu'il lui était nécessaire de se perfectionner au corps à corps, compte tenu de la nouvelle nature de leurs missions.

Teal'c méditait deux fois plus souvent maintenant qu'à l'époque où il avait encore un symbiote dans le ventre…

Quant à Jack, il avait tout simplement perdu son sens de l'humour. Un vrai tyran ! Exigeant et autoritaire. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de Daniel et de Teal'c qu'il retrouvait un semblant « d'humanité ». Il faut dire que ces trois-là étaient plus soudés que jamais. On avait dit à Mike qu'à l'origine O'Neill et Jackson ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Rien de méchant mais de grosses divergences d'opinions… Eh bien ces temps-là semblaient être révolus. Ils étaient tous deux aussi intransigeants l'un que l'autre.

Bref. L'ambiance était on ne peut plus pesante.

Mike, pourtant rompu aux pires situations, avait bien du mal à tenir le coup. Les missions difficiles se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable, O'Neill se portant volontaire dès que le mot Goa'uld était prononcé. Aucun de ses deux coéquipiers et amis n'y voyait à redire. Ils l'auraient suivi en enfer s'il l'avait demandé. Teal'c s'en sortait très bien. Il faut dire qu'il avait le physique et l'endurance adéquate. En revanche, il imaginait aisément ce que ce rythme intensif pouvait provoquer chez Daniel. Malgré ses efforts, celui-ci n'était pas un homme de terrain. Lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, il avait généralement bien du mal à rejoindre ses quartiers et s'endormait la plupart du temps à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, il repartait sans un mot, sans se plaindre…

Quant au Colonel, il faut bien avouer que, malgré sa remarquable constitution, il n'était plus tout jeune. Mike ne comptait plus les fois où il avait vu Jack aller voir le Docteur Frasier pour se plaindre de douleurs aux genoux, au dos. Ses vieilles blessures lui en faisaient baver. Et compte tenu de son aversion pour tout ce qui portait une blouse blanche, on pouvait aisément imaginer combien il devait souffrir pour se rendre à l'infirmerie de son plein gré.

Il arrivait parfois au Général Hammond d'intervenir pour les inciter à prendre du repos mais la plupart du temps il se faisait tout simplement rembarrer par son second. Voyant O'Neill aussi buté, il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de leur imposer des congés. Il n'arriverait à rien, il le savait.

Et de toutes façons, ils étaient seuls. C'était à eux de la retrouver. Ils avaient espéré l'aide de la Tok'ra pour infiltrer Tin'ac, mais ces deniers avaient rapidement perdus la trace de la jeune femme. Elle n'était restée que quelques heures sur cette planète avant d'être envoyée ailleurs… on ne savait où. Jacob, le père de Sam faisait des pieds et des mains pour la retrouver mais le peu d'autorité qu'avait encore Selmac auprès de ses condisciples y mettait un sérieux frein. Il avait les mains liées et ne comptait plus que sur SG1 pour la sauver.

Les quelques rares fois où Jacob était venu sur Terre pour prendre des nouvelles, Mike avait senti un grand froid entre lui et O'Neill. Il avait vite compris que le père de Sam le jugeait responsable de ce drame, tandis que Jack, lui, courbait l'échine, écrasé par un profond sentiment de culpabilité. La réaction du Général Carter était logique. Lorsqu'on souffre trop, on a besoin de diriger sa frustration, sa colère vers une autre personne. O'Neill l'acceptait sans rechigner.

Ils avaient également demandé l'aide des Asgards mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas daigné répondre. Quelques semaines plus tard, cependant, ils étaient finalement venus mais non pas pour leur apporter leur secours mais pour demander un service à O'Neill. Celui-ci, furieux, avait envoyé promener Thor, lui signifiant clairement que puisqu'il ne l'aidait pas, il refusait de risquer sa peau pour eux. Sa vie était à présent bien trop importante. En effet, si SG1 était dissoute, c'était la fin des recherches, la fin de Carter. Hors de question qu'il se mette en danger pour « rien ».

Quelque peu gêné et désireux de ne pas créer un incident diplomatique entre les Asgards et la Terre, Hammond avait proposé l'aide d'une autre équipe SG mais Thor, peu confiant, avait refusé. Il était donc reparti les mains vides.  
Mais par chance, il n'était pas rancunier.  
Dès lors, le SGC était contacté régulièrement par les Asgards qui leur donnaient les coordonnées de planètes susceptibles de cacher des Goa'ulds. Deux fois plus de missions pour SG1.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois que le Major Carter avait disparu. Mike avait dorénavant une vision assez concrète de la jeune femme et de sa personnalité. En effet, même absente, loin du SGC, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'entende son nom, sans qu'on parle de ce qu'elle avait accompli, de ce qu'elle avait découvert, de ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait… Elle était toujours là, en fait. Personne n'en parlait au passé, personne n'aurait osé sous-entendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. SG1 la trouverait, ils n'abandonneraient pas. Jamais.

Mike se surprit à ressentir de la sympathie pour elle. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais il commençait à prendre pleinement conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait pour certaines personnes ici. Janet Frasier, par exemple. Sa meilleure amie. Dès qu'elle entendait SG1 rentrer de mission, elle accourait à la salle d'embarquement pour voir si Sam les accompagnait. Puis, la tête basse, elle retournait à l'infirmerie, préparant un lit pour Daniel afin qu'il puisse se reposer le plus tôt possible. C'était toujours la même chose. Depuis quatre mois, maintenant…

--

Ca faisait combien de temps, à présent ? Deux mois ? Six mois ? Un an ?… Une éternité. Carter redressa la tête et regarda sa prison. Les murs étaient noirs et humides. Des toux et des ronflements se mêlaient à des gémissements et parfois à des pleures. Sam se rembrunit.

_A quoi cela servait-il de pleurer ?_ se récria-t-elle intérieurement, de mauvaise foi…

Elle aussi avait pleuré. Au début. Elle avait pleuré de frustration. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle avait faim, parce qu'elle avait froid, parce qu'elle était épuisée à creuser dans ces fichues mines. Elle regarda ses mains usées, blessées, sachant parfaitement qu'elles n'auraient pas le temps de guérir. D'autres coupures viendraient aussitôt les remplacer… Non ! Elle ne pleurerait pas. C'était terminé. Elle se souvint, honteuse, s'être effondrée en larmes, un jour, devant plusieurs Jaffas. Ils l'avaient regardée avec un tel mépris… Elle s'était aussitôt reprise. C'était terminé ! Elle ne flancherait plus ! Elle était forte ! Elle ne laisserait pas tomber!

Carter savait parfaitement qu'à des milliers d'années lumière d'ici, trois hommes cherchaient à la retrouver. Peu importait le temps qu'il faudrait, elle savait qu'ils ne renonceraient pas. Sam, elle, n'abandonnerait pas, à leur place. Ils finiraient par la rejoindre. Il fallait juste qu'elle tienne le coup suffisamment longtemps. Chose qui semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle flottait à présent dans ses vêtements usés. Elle devait faire peine à voir.  
Enfin… Elle ne devait pas se plaindre. On ne lui avait pas implanté de symbiote et les Jaffas qui la retenaient ne savaient visiblement pas qui elle était. Sans cela, elle serait certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est, après avoir été torturée pendant des heures. Non, elle ne devait vraiment pas se plaindre, songea-t-elle changeant de position pour étirer ses membres douloureux.

Malgré son état de fatigue extrême, Sam avait du mal à dormir. Chaque nuit, elle passait en revu toutes les possibilités de fuites qui étaient à sa portée mais à chaque fois, elle en arrivait à la même conclusion : quand bien même elle réussissait à rejoindre la Porte, elle se retrouverait immanquablement confrontée à l'iris infranchissable de la Terre. _« Quand bien même »_…  
De toute façon, il lui faudrait un miracle pour parvenir à échapper à ses geôliers.

Elle avait longtemps espéré la présence de rebelles Jaffas ou d'espions Tok'ras parmi eux, mais elle avait finit par abandonner cette idée. Si cela avait été le cas, SG1 aurait déjà tenté depuis longtemps de la faire sortir d'ici.

Alors elle attendait… Elle ne savait pas au juste où elle trouvait la patience et la force lui permettant de tenir le coup. Elle se surprenait elle-même. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle avait une foi totale en ses amis. Sam avait pourtant bien conscience que la chercher était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais peu importe. Le Colonel ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ni Daniel, ni Teal'c. Ils devaient en ce moment même remuer ciel et terre pour glaner quelques informations susceptibles de leur servir dans leur quête. Son père les aiderait également. Peut-être même que les Asgards leur donneraient un petit coup de main… Oui… C'est ça qui lui donnait l'énergie de survivre. Plus que l'espoir d'être retrouvée, c'était la certitude d'être recherchée…

Un grondement sourd se fit brusquement entendre, réveillant un à un les prisonniers. Les murs se mirent à trembler, soulevant la poussière, empoisonnant l'air autour d'eux, les faisant suffoquer. Des cris de panique résonnèrent autour de Sam tandis que certains prisonniers, les plus anciens, tentaient vainement de calmer les autres.

- Du calme ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un tremblement de terre mais simplement d'un vaisseau qui s'approche !

_Un gros vaisseau alors_, songea Carter, imaginant l'un d'eux se poser sur une des pyramides à quelques kilomètres des mines. _Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un des Grands Maîtres Goa'uld._

S'il la reconnaissait, elle était perdue.

--

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne s'occupe d'eux. Cela permit aux prisonniers de souffler un peu, même si l'arrivée d'un « Dieu » les terrorisait bien davantage que n'importe quels travaux forcés. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit métallique assourdissant. Plusieurs Jaffas, armes aux poings, pénétrèrent dans le cachot au milieu des gémissements apeurés. Au symbole doré que l'un d'eux exhibait fièrement, Sam comprit qu'ils avaient affaire à un Prima et à sa garde.

- Ke'i ! s'écria celui-ci.

Carter vit tout le monde poser un genou à terre et s'empressa de faire de même. Autant passer inaperçue. Le Prima s'avança au milieu d'eux, désignant un tel puis un autre. Ces personnes étaient aussitôt relevées et emmenées hors de la cellule. Sam baissa la tête, courba le dos espérant se fondre dans le décor. Mais le Jaffa s'arrêta devant elle. L'obligeant à se relever, il l'examina, hésitant, puis d'un geste de la main, ordonna qu'on l'emmène aussi.

Les dents serrées, la peur au ventre elle suivit ses compagnons d'infortune jusqu'à une salle possédant des anneaux de transport. Ni une, ni deux, ils se retrouvèrent sur le vaisseau Goa'uld. Ils furent ensuite lavés et changés puis emmenés vers leur nouveau maître.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit, Sam fut quelque peu soulagée. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

- Ke'i ! A genoux devant votre Dieu Ammon ! s'exclama alors le Prima.

Le Goa'uld se leva et s'avança vers les prisonniers. L'hôte avait une trentaine d'année, le teint mât et le regard froid. Il passa devant ses nouveaux esclaves, semblant hésiter, puis finalement choisit trois d'entre eux. Un nœud vint se former dans la gorge de Sam. Elle avait été désignée… Désignée mais pour quoi ?

- Sha'lokma'kor ! gronda ensuite Ammon en désignant les autres prisonniers.

A ces mots, ceux-ci se mirent à hurler de peur, tentant vainement de fuir. Carter n'eut pas le loisir de voir ce qui allait advenir d'eux, on l'emmenait déjà vers une salle adjacente à celle où trônait le faux Dieu.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews!! Suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver!! :) Bisous!**

--

Sam releva la tête et s'essuya le front. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle servait Ammon. Il n'avait visiblement pas détecté la présence de Jolinar en elle, ce qui en soit était un véritable miracle. Elle faisait bien attention de toujours restée éloignée de lui, la peur au ventre. En parallèle, elle cherchait un moyen de fuir, mais elle dut vite se faire une raison… Sans Porte, elle n'avait aucune chance d'aller bien loin.

Elle apprit qu'ils devaient recevoir une délégation étrangère, d'où l'utilité des esclaves supplémentaires. Inquiète, Sam n'espérait qu'une chose, ne pas être obligée de croiser le regard des invités… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Malheureusement, compte tenu de son physique agréable, elle avait été choisie pour faire partie des serviteurs lors de la réunion.  
Ses cheveux ayant bien poussés, Carter tenta de cacher son visage derrière eux.

- Tu ne sers que notre Maître. Notre invité ne prendra rien, lui déclara alors un Jaffa.

Notre invité ? Tous ces esclaves, ces cérémonies pour une seule personne ? Elle devait être d'une grande importance… Et pourtant, elle ne prendrait aucun rafraîchissement…  
_  
__« J'espère que ce n'est pas Anubis ! »_ songea aussitôt Sam.

Elle prit alors le plateau contenant le verre d'Ammon et pénétra dans la salle de conférence. La tête basse, Carter se rapprocha du Goa'uld, l'oreille tendue.

- Je sais parfaitement tout cela, soyez en certain, grognait celui-ci. Cependant, il est hors de question pour moi de me contenter uniquement de ces restes…  
- Il s'agit d'un traité que nous avons passé avec les Grands Maîtres, vous n'en faites pas partie, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, répondit une voix monocorde que reconnue aussitôt Sam, le cœur battant.

Les mains tremblantes, elle posa le verre devant Ammon puis redressa la tête, découvrant son visage. L'espace d'un instant, elle croisa le regard de Thor. Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrondirent sous la surprise puis se reprenant rapidement, il reporta son attention sur le Goa'uld.  
Restait à espérer que celui-ci, qui ne lâchait pas son invité du regard, n'ait rien remarqué…

- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces mondes, reprit alors l'Asgard. Ils sont sous notre protection. Rompez ce traité et nous serons contraints d'intervenir.

Tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle eut pleinement conscience de la fureur qui habitait soudain Ammon. Dire à un Goa'uld que ses pouvoirs, ses droits étaient limités était pure folie ! Seuls des Asgards pouvaient se permettre de prononcer de tels mots sans risquer de représailles, songea Carter le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, elle sortit de la salle, l'espoir au cœur. Maintenant que Thor savait où elle se trouvait, Le Colonel ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre.

--

- Je suis désolé, Colonel ! C'est un ordre émanant directement du président ! Il a entendu dire que vous recherchiez le Major Carter davantage que des armes susceptibles de nous aider dans notre combat contre les Goa'ulds… Autant dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié !

Le Général et SG1, Mike compris, se trouvaient en salle de Briefing. Hammond et Jack étaient tous les deux, debout. Le ton montait dangereusement.

- Qui lui en a parlé !? s'exclama alors O'Neill, furieux.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! … Vous savez combien ça me coûte de dire cela mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun renseignement sur le Major Carter depuis presque cinq mois ! Le but premier des équipes SG n'est pas la guerre ouverte contre les Grands Maîtres Goa'uld mais l'exploration et la découverte de nouvelles planètes. Chose que SG1 ne fait plus depuis très longtemps…  
- Vous étiez le premier à nous soutenir lorsque nous avons continué les recherches malgré l'interdiction de la Maison Blanche… ! interrompit Jack au bord de la crise de nerf.  
- Je sais cela, Colonel !! explosa soudain Hammond, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Conscient qu'il venait de perdre son sang froid, son regard glissa sur les visages troublés de son auditoire. Même O'Neill s'était tu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Général se mettait à hurler comme ça…  
Celui-ci, soudain très las, passa une main tremblante sur son crâne chauve. Il était exténué, usé… Il allait donner sa lettre de démission mais avant cela, il devait convaincre Jack de ne pas faire de bêtises et de cesser les recherches. Enfin, les recherches actives. Il restait toujours l'espoir qu'ils la retrouvent au hasard d'une mission…

- C'est terminé, Colonel… finit par soupirer Hammond, trop conscient du visage de son second qui se décomposait sous ses yeux.  
- Non ! s'exclama alors Daniel en se levant, rapidement suivi de Teal'c, qui par se geste appuyait le refus de son ami.

Force de ce soutien, Jack retrouva des couleurs.

- Il est hors de question que nous arrêtions, finit par déclarer O'Neill, le regard inflexible.

Un bruit sourd interrompit une discussion déjà houleuse et qui semblait loin d'être finie. Dans un léger nuage étincellent, Thor fit son apparition. Tous, d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers lui.

- Salutations, déclara simplement le nouveau venu à l'assemblée.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hammond s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour Thor, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?  
- J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous intéresser…

L'Asgard se tourna alors vers Jack qui venait de se rasseoir, suivi du reste de son équipe.

- … J'ai vu le Major Carter hier.

Un silence s'instaura tandis que la même expression d'incrédulité se dessinait sur les visages de chaque personne présente dans la salle. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils cherchaient le moindre indice, la moindre piste pour la retrouver et voilà que Thor venait leur annoncer qu'il l'avait vue… hier… O'Neill finit par se relever lentement, les mains posées sur la table, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Quoi ? réagit-il enfin, essayant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui venait de bondir dans sa poitrine.  
- Elle se trouvait dans le vaisseau d'un Goa'uld nommé Ammon. Elle lui sert visiblement d'esclave.

Thor se tut, attendant une intervention quelconque d'un des membres de SG1 mais la nouvelle venait à première vue de secouer tout le monde…

- … Elle va bien ? intervint alors Daniel, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Comment était-elle ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers le jeune homme, le visage sans expression.

- … Vivante… , déclara simplement le nouveau venu, avare de commentaires sur la santé du Major.  
- Vous lui avez parlé ? coupa le Général Hammond.  
- Non. Ammon ne sait pas qui elle est. Heureusement pour elle, d'ailleurs.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramenée avec vous ? intervint de nouveau Daniel.  
- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Si les Grands Maîtres apprenaient que je m'immisçais ainsi dans leurs affaires, notre traité serait caduque. Et vous savez que nous n'avons pas les moyens de rentrer en guerre contre eux.

Un nouveau silence s'instaura quelques secondes dans la salle. Chacun avait conscience que leurs recherches auraient pu se terminer à l'instant même, si Thor était revenu avec Sam.

- Qui est ce Goa'uld ? Est-il dangereux, demanda alors Jack, retrouvant l'usage de la parole et ses réflexes de militaire ?  
- Ils le sont tous, O'Neill, répliqua l'extraterrestre. Celui-ci particulièrement en ce moment. Il cherche à se faire une place parmi les Grands Maîtres et s'il apprend que le Major Carter fait partie des guerriers de la Terre, s'en est fini d'elle. Il est parfaitement au courant des dégâts que vous causez aux Goa'ulds, surtout depuis quelques mois… Quelle meilleure façon d'entrer parmi les Grands Maîtres que de leur apporter le moyen de détruire votre planète.  
- Carter ne dira rien, réagit aussitôt Jack.  
- Peut être pas sous la torture mais… Ils ont d'autres moyens.

O'Neill balaya ces propos d'un revers de la main.

- De toute façon, nous allons la chercher ! répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers son supérieur, attendant son approbation.  
- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci. Quelles sont les coordonnées de la planète sur laquelle elle se trouve ?  
- Il n'y a pas de Porte là-bas.

Nouveau silence.

- Contactons la Tok'ra, proposa Mike qui s'était contenté d'écouter jusqu'ici. Je suis sûr que le Général Carter se fera un plaisir de nous aider.

--

Il ne pourrait jamais dormir… SG1 devait attendre que Jacob reprenne contact avec eux pour pouvoir organiser la mission de secours. Tiraillé entre l'allégresse de la savoir vivante, l'excitation à l'idée de la revoir et la terreur que tout ça tourne mal, O'Neill était bien incapable de fermer l'œil.  
Il se leva, fit les cent pas, s'assit quelques instants puis se releva de nouveau. L'attente était décidément le plus difficile à vivre. Si seulement cette foutue planète avait eu une porte, elle serait peut être déjà là, à l'heure qu'il est !

Daniel était directement allé prévenir Janet, une fois Thor parti. Celle-ci les avait aussitôt fait appeler à l'infirmerie pour une petite vérification de routine et leur avait administré un cocktail survitaminé de son invention. Elle aurait peut être mieux fait de leur filer ça avant le départ en mission. Il était trois heures du matin et il n'avait toujours pas sommeil ! Très efficace ce mélange ! A coup sûr, Space Monkey devait sauter comme une puce dans sa chambre ! A moins qu'il ne soit encore en train de s'entraîner avec Teal'c.

Il avait fait de remarquables progrès depuis quelques semaines. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts. Jamais Jack n'aurait cru que Daniel cachait autant de ressources en lui. Beaucoup à sa place aurait abandonné. Il voyait bien que même Summers avait du mal à suivre, et pourtant c'était un homme surentraîné. Pas mauvais cet officier, d'ailleurs, dut reconnaître O'Neill à plusieurs reprises. Il leur avait souvent sauvé la peau et malgré le fait qu'il ne connaisse absolument pas Carter, il n'en restait pas moins très impliqué dans leurs recherches. Il le recommanderait au Colonel Parker qui dirigeait SG2. Celui-ci avait du mal à s'entendre avec son second. Summers ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Bien sûr, c'était au cas où Carter reprendrait sa place…

Ça faisait cinq mois maintenant. Cinq mois qu'elle n'était plus là. Cinq mois qu'il ne vivait plus. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être en sursis. Le matin, il se levait et sa première pensée allait vers elle.

Comment la trouver ?  
Sait-elle qu'on la cherche ?  
Tient-elle le coup ?  
Et puis il se couchait et sa dernière pensée était encore tournée vers elle.  
A-t-elle un endroit confortable pour dormir ?  
Est-ce qu'elle mange correctement ?  
Est-elle bien traitée ?…

Et surtout…

Est-elle vivante ?

Maintenant il avait la réponse à cette question qui le torturait tous les jours, à chaque instant. Oui, elle était vivante. Oui, il allait la revoir. Et oui, il avait une chance de lui parler et de le lui dire…

--

_« Activation de la Porte Non Programmée ! »_

- Enfin ! grogna Jack…

SG1, réunie en salle de Briefing dans l'attente de la Tok'ra se leva aussitôt et descendit en courant dans la salle de commande. Le Général se trouvait déjà sur place.

- Un signal, demanda aussitôt O'Neill en s'approchant de son supérieur ?  
- C'est la Tok'ra, Monsieur, répondit Harriman.  
- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna Hammond tandis qu'il se dirigeait, suivi de son équipe phare « au grand complet », vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'embarquement.

A peine arrivés, ils virent Jacob sortir du vortex et s'arrêter aussitôt lorsqu'il découvrit les cinq hommes l'attendant en bas de la rampe… Le cœur battant, comprenant qu'ils devaient s'agir de Sam, il finit par retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et descendit pour les rejoindre, scrutant nerveusement les visages tournés vers lui. Son cœur se réchauffa violemment lorsqu'il vit la flamme de l'espoir brûler dans les yeux de SG1 et d'Hammond.

- On sait où elle est, dit simplement O'Neill.

Rejoignant rapidement la salle de Briefing, ils expliquèrent dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de Thor. Jacob, refusant d'attendre plus longtemps, les incita à se préparer et ni une ni deux, ils passèrent tous ensemble la Porte afin de rejoindre la base Tok'ra la plus proche de la planète où Sam était prisonnière. Ils montèrent ensuite dans un vaisseau cargo et partirent sans plus attendre.  
En approche de la planète, ils analysèrent les lieux. Jacob, soucieux, laissa échapper un grognement contrarié.

- C'est étrange…  
- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Daniel, rejoignant le Général Carter à l'avant tout en finissant d'attacher son gilet par balle ?  
- J'ai analysé le vaisseau Goa'uld et je n'ai détecté que très peu de monde à l'intérieur.  
- Ce n'est pas normal ?  
- Pas trop non… Où sont passés les autres gardes?  
- Pas sur cette planète visiblement, intervint Teal'c qui s'occupait de l'analyse terrestre.

Jacob s'approcha de l'écran du Jaffa et regarda à son tour, recalculant les données.

- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…  
- Peu importe…

O'Neill venait de les rejoindre et avait entendu la conversation.

- On y va.

D'un même geste, Teal'c et Daniel se levèrent et suivirent Jack afin de se mettre au milieu des anneaux de transport.

- Major, qu'est-ce que vous fichez, grommela O'Neill voyant Summers fouiller dans une sacoche ?  
- On a oublié la trousse de soin, au cas où…

Une fois celle-ci glissée dans sa poche, il rejoignit SG1.

- Bonne chance, intervint Jacob, le regard grave.

Jack acquiesça.

- Allez-y !

--

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du vaisseau grâce aux anneaux de transport, ils furent surpris de ne trouver personne. Même pas un ou deux gardes… Ne perdant pas de temps à se poser de vaines questions, SG1 se sépara afin de couvrir le plus de distance possible en un minimum de temps.

_- Mon Colonel,_ appela Summers au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Je vous écoute, Major.  
-_ Il n'y a aucun Jaffa dans ce vaisseau. Uniquement des esclaves…_  
- J'avais remarqué…  
_- Je trouve ça louche, O'Neill,_ intervint Teal'c. Il s'agit certainement d'un piège. _Nous ne trouverons pas le Major Carter ici. _

Jack acquiesça silencieusement. Il était à présent en face des cellules du vaisseau, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

- _Jack !! _s'exclama tout à coup Daniel.  
- Aouch ! Ne criez pas comme ça !  
- _Je suis dans la salle de contrôle ! Il faut vite sortir de là !!_  
- Comment ça ?  
- _L'autodestruction du vaisseau a été programmée ! Il nous reste à peine 3 minutes pour partir!_  
- Quoi ?? Il ne devrait pas y avoir des sirènes ou une grosse voix nous conseillant de vider les lieux ?  
- _Elle est silencieuse ! Teal'c a raison ! C'est un piège !_ finit par crier Daniel tandis qu'il s'élançait déjà dans les couloirs.  
- Tous aux anneaux de transport !! Vite !! hurla Jack.  
- _Et les esclaves ??_  
- On n'a pas le temps !

_**FLASHBACK**__  
__**Quelques heures plus tôt**__  
__**Vaisseau d'Ammon**_

_- Ton nom, demanda Ammon sèchement ? _

_Carter avait été mandée par ce dernier après la réunion. _

_- … Sam, mon Maître, répondit-elle en s'inclinant humblement devant lui. _

_Le Goa'uld se leva et s'avança vers elle. Les mains moites, le cœur cognant lourdement dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'il arrive à son niveau. De la main, il redressa sa tête et scruta son visage. Carter baissa docilement les yeux, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle affronte son regard. Un esclave ne faisait jamais ça. _

_- Sam, répéta Ammon après réflexion. _

_Soudain, sans prévenir, il écarta le col de la tunique que portait la jeune femme à la recherche de quelque chose. __« Mes plaques ! » songea-t-elle épouvantée. Heureusement, elle ne les portait jamais sur elle. Les Goa'uld connaissaient bien les terriens maintenant. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils portaient des colliers avec leur nom inscrit dessus. De peur qu'Ammon ne les remarque un jour, Carter les avait cachées dans ses quartiers, sous la paillasse où elle dormait. __Se doutait-il qu'elle venait de la Terre ? Comment avait-il pu deviner ? __Frustré de ne rien trouvé, il referma le vêtement de la jeune femme d'un geste vif puis se détourna et alla se rasseoir sur son trône. Son Prima apparut à cet instant. Après avoir salué son Dieu, il s'approcha et lui remit quelque chose.  
__  
__La jeune femme attendit, jetant un œil furtif aux deux hommes en train de parler à voix basse. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard victorieux d'Ammon.  
__  
__Le Prima s'éloigna tandis que le Goa'uld, tenant quelque chose dans sa main, prononçait ces quelques mots :_

_- Samantha Carter… _

_Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Les doigts d'Ammon se desserrèrent, libérant la chaîne ainsi que ses deux plaques d'identification.__« J'aurais mieux fait de les jeter ! » songea-t-elle inutilement. __D'un geste vif, elle remit ses cheveux derrière les oreilles et se redressa fièrement. Elle redevenait le Major Carter. _

_- Membre de SG1 si je ne m'abuse ! Et vous étiez sous mes yeux depuis le début.__  
__- En effet ! Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, rétorqua-t-elle alors, arrogante. _

_A ces mots, les yeux d'Ammon s'illuminèrent dangereusement, mais il se reprit très vite. _

_« Un Goa'uld patient… ça alors ! »_

_- Malgré tout, je t'ai découverte ! Il faut dire que Thor n'a pas été très discret. J'imagine qu'il est aussitôt parti prévenir la Tau'ri qu'il vous avait trouvée. Les Grands Maîtres Goa'uld ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, depuis quelques mois, les tiens s'attaquaient aussi souvent à eux… Ils te cherchaient, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Ces mots firent sourire Carter bien malgré elle. Elle le savait ! Ils avaient retourné ciel et terre pour la retrouver ! __  
__Voyant que la jeune femme ne prononcerait plus un mot, Ammon continua donc son monologue. _

_- Ils vont donc certainement tenter de venir te chercher… ici…_

_A ces mots, le sourire de Sam s'évanouie._

_- Et bien je leur réserve une surprise. Si SG1 est détruite, les Grands Maîtres seront bien obligés de m'accepter parmi eux en remerciement… Je suis vraiment très heureux de faire ta connaissance Samantha Carter…_

**MAINTENANT  
Vaisseau cargo**

- Eh bien ! C'était moins une ! s'exclama Daniel en s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait.

La déflagration due à l'explosion faisait trembler dangereusement le vaisseau.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Mike, inquiet.  
- Oui, nous avons échappé au pire, lui répondit Jacob, alors que le calme revenait à bord.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre derrière eux provenant de la salle des anneaux de transport. Des jurons vinrent se mêler à une série de grondements violents. Ils virent passer à travers l'ouverture de la porte des caisses et d'autres objets divers de part et d'autres de la pièce. Visiblement quelqu'un était en train de défoncer à coup de pieds et de poings tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Daniel voulant aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il fut arrêté par Teal'c.

- Laissez-le. Je crois qu'O'Neill a besoin d'être seul quelques instants.

Tous regardèrent le Jaffa, puis comme il était venu, le bruit cessa soudain. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais plus aucun son ne leur parvenait. Jacob rompit le silence.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

Il se leva et entra dans la salle des anneaux. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Il finit par trouver O'Neill dans un coin, assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. Il hésita. Depuis la disparition de Sam, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Jack. C'était injuste, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait eu besoin de rejeter la responsabilité de cette perte insupportable sur quelqu'un. Et O'Neill l'avait accepté, sans jamais se plaindre. Mais c'était peut être devenu un fardeau trop douloureux à porter. D'autant que Jacob avait parfaitement conscience des sentiments qu'il avait envers sa fille. Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Sam. Ils n'étaient pas assez « intimes » pour qu'elle se confie à ce sujet. Mais il était suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que tous les deux étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Implicitement, sans aucun doute mais liés quand même. Jack devait souffrir sûrement autant qu'il souffrait.

- Vous ne l'aiderez pas en faisant ça, dit-il seulement, la voix plus cassante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

O'Neill ne releva pas pour autant la tête.

- Et si elle était sur ce vaisseau…? murmura-t-il.  
- Non. Ammon savait que nous allions venir la chercher. Il ne l'aurait pas laissée à bord au risque que son plan ne marche pas et qu'elle lui échappe. Il l'a emmenée avec lui.  
- Et il va la torturer…

Ces paroles broyèrent le cœur de Jacob l'empêchant de parler pendant quelques secondes. Que pouvait-il rajouter à ça ? Oui, il allait la torturer…  
Incapable de trouver les mots pouvant les soulager, car il n'en existait tout simplement pas, il finit par se laisser glisser à côté de Jack tandis que celui-ci redressait la tête. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage crispé par la terreur à l'idée des souffrances qu'elle traversait peut être à l'instant même. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa. La même angoisse se lisait dans leurs yeux.

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Maintenant je sais quel Goa'uld chercher, souffla Jack. Je ne le lâcherai pas.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos comm Voilà la suite! Bisous!**

**--**

Sam reprit conscience.

Où se trouvait-elle ?

Ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle était enfermée dans une sorte de … cercueil lumineux… Un sarcophage… Elle était morte. Quelques instants tout du moins.

Elle se souvenait. On l'avait torturée, longtemps, doucement. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert de sa vie. Et visiblement, cela allait durer encore un certain temps, songea-t-elle tandis que son tombeau s'ouvrait. Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps l'en empêchait. Elle devrait attendre encore un peu.  
Carter pensa soudain à Jack. Il avait vécu la même chose il y avait un ou deux ans. Après avoir été possédé par un Tok'ra, il avait été fait prisonnier et torturé pendant des jours… Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait ? se demanda-t-elle la peur au ventre. Depuis sa capture, ce nœud à l'estomac ne la quittait plus. Elle se réveillait et se couchait avec… Elle songea avec cynisme qu'il serait miraculeux si, tout au long de sa vie, elle n'attrapait pas un ulcère.

Des images de son supplice vinrent s'insinuer soudain dans son esprit, la glaçant jusqu'au sang. Comment ne pas devenir complètement fou ? Que Jack ait gardé toute sa tête après un tel traitement était un véritable miracle… Mais c'était un homme fort, avec un mental solide et armé contre ce genre de chose. Elle, elle n'avait pas son passif…

Ne s'en construisait-elle pas un, en ce moment même ? pensa-t-elle alors avec ironie…

Sam se força à rediriger ses pensées vers son supérieur. Cela lui évitait de songer à ce qui l'attendrait dès qu'on comprendrait qu'elle était de nouveau prête pour une séance de torture…  
Par quoi était-il passé, dans toute sa vie? Elle ne le saurait certainement jamais. Il n'était pas homme à se confier facilement. Peut-être qu'un jour, si les choses changeaient entre eux, elle finirait par en savoir davantage. Elle le connaissait sans vraiment le connaître. C'était assez paradoxal, en fait. Mais ce qu'elle savait de lui était suffisant pour l'aimer. Et s'il l'aimait un temps soit peu aussi fort qu'elle tenait à lui, il devait être totalement rongé par l'inquiétude.

Carter n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis combien de temps elle avait été capturée mais cela devait bien remonter à plusieurs mois. Peut-être autant qu'O'Neill lorsqu'il avait été bloqué sur Edora. Sauf qu'il avait eu une compensation à rester sur cette planète, songea-t-elle un pincement au cœur tandis que l'image de Laira lui traversait l'esprit. Pour Sam, cela avait été un véritable cauchemar. L'incertitude la torturait presque autant que l'idée intolérable et révoltante de sa mort.

Etait-ce pareil pour lui, à présent ? Songeait-il à sa mort ? … Sa mort… Non ! Ne pas penser à ça ! … A autre chose ! Et si elle rentrait un jour… Oui, ça c'est mieux. Si elle rentrait un jour. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Il lui sourirait simplement, soulagé ? Il la prendrait dans ses bras, comme il le faisait parfois lorsqu'elle revenait de loin…? C'était certainement le mieux qu'elle puisse espérer de sa part, mais c'était déjà trop aux yeux de l'armée donc elle devrait s'en contenter.

Sam sentit tout à coup ses membres se détendre. Elle tenta de bouger un bras, puis l'autre… ça y est ! Elle se redressa doucement afin de regarder la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Ni une ni deux, le cœur battant la chamade, Carter sauta hors du sarcophage et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, la faisant sursauter. Derrière elle se trouvaient plusieurs Jaffas qui pointaient leurs Zats dans sa direction… Sam se redressa et leva les mains, résignée.

--

- Ici Klu'il, vous m'entendez, Jacob ?  
- Je vous entends oui, répondit aussitôt l'intéressé.  
- Je viens de recevoir un message du Général Hammond. Les équipes SG7 et SG12 sont aux prises en ce moment même avec un vaisseau mère Goa'uld sur P2X126. Ils ont besoin d'aide de toute urgence. L'accès à la Porte leur a été coupé. Ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de rentrer. Cette planète est proche d'où vous êtes… Il souhaiterait que SG1 aille les chercher. Je vous transfère les coordonnées…

O'Neill se tourna vers ses compagnons. Lui avait déjà pris sa décision. Plutôt qu'attendre, il n'avait qu'une envie : se défouler…  
L'équipe acquiesça d'un même mouvement, tandis que Jacob entrait déjà dans l'ordinateur de bord les nouvelles coordonnées qu'il recevait du Tok'ra.

- On va les chercher !  
- Je transmets la nouvelle à votre Général.

--

Jacob venait de les transférer dans le vaisseau Goa'uld et repartait rejoindre la base Tok'ra. Ce n'était pas sa mission. Il serait bien resté les aider mais on l'aurait reproché à Selmac. L'Alliance avec la Tau'ri avait été rompue. Le Tok'ra n'avait déjà que trop tiré sur la corde en utilisant un vaisseau cargo pour aider SG1 à retrouver la fille de son hôte. Il préférait garder le peu de liberté qu'il avait encore pour secourir Sam en temps voulu.

SG1 se trouvait dans le vaisseau arrimé à une pyramide sur P2X126. A l'heure actuelle, la majeure partie des troupes était à l'extérieur et tentait de dénicher les deux équipes SG. Teal'c et Jack se débarrassèrent des trois Jaffas qui gardaient les anneaux de transport et SG1 se déploya.

- Summers et moi allons visiter les cellules, au cas où, commença O'Neill en parlant à ses deux autres coéquipiers. Essayez, de votre côté, de rejoindre le générateur et de savoir à qui appartient ce vaisseau. D'ici, nous ne pouvons contacter les équipes SG… J'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir tenir le coup encore quelques minutes.

Puis d'un mouvement de la main, il indiqua à Teal'c d'ouvrir la porte.

- Allez !

--

Sam reprit conscience. Où se trouvait-elle ? Ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau enfermée dans ce fichu sarcophage. Elle était morte. Encore une fois.

La séance de torture avait tourné court pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Le Prima d'Ammon était venu interrompre son Maître alors même qu'il s'amusait à lui… Instinctivement, elle posa la main sur son ventre. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Finalement il l'avait achevée. Le souvenir de cette douleur atroce encore vivace dans son esprit lui donna envie de vomir. Son corps se mit soudain à trembler tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle les refoula très vite. Sam s'était promise de ne plus pleurer.

Le sarcophage était censé lui redonner une santé de fer et pourtant elle se sentait épuisée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et le peu d'eau qu'on lui donnait n'arrivait pas à étancher sa soif. Elle était complètement vidée physiquement et psychologiquement. Une vraie loque…

Son cercueil s'ouvrit. Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps s'y refusa une nouvelle fois.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

--

Les cellules étaient vides. Aucune trace de prisonniers, constata O'Neill désespéré.

- Allez ! s'exclama-t-il alors furieux. Direction le générateur principal ! On va détruire ce foutu vaisseau !

Puis enclenchant son talkie-walkie, il commença à rebrousser chemin.

- Teal'c, vous me recevez ?  
_- Tout à fait, O'Neill. _  
- Vous avez des infos sur notre vilain méchant ?  
- _Rien pour le moment._

Jack eut un mouvement d'agacement, semblant hésiter. Mike comprit de suite pour quelles raisons. Il voulait être sûr que ce vaisseau n'était pas celui d'Ammon avant de le faire sauter…

- Bon… Rendez-vous dans la salle du générateur. Le premier arrivé là-bas a gagné. Oubliez pas le C4. Mais avant tout, il faut désactiver les sécurités et le bouclier… Teal'c, vous saurez faire ça ?  
- _Bien sûr, O'Neill. __  
__- Jack !_ intervint Daniel. _Et si Sam était dans ce vaisseau ?_  
- Je sais… Ecoutez… Il y a deux équipes SG en bas qui ont besoin de notre aide, Daniel. Si vous pouvez vérifier à qui appartient cet engin, faite-le… Mais dépêchez-vous…  
- _Compris O'Neill,_ répondit Teal'c.

--

Lorsque Sam recouvra l'usage de son corps, elle se hissa hors du sarcophage et se cacha près de l'entrée, attendant l'arrivée imminente de Jaffas venant la chercher. Elle patienta pendant quelques minutes mais ne voyant rien venir, elle finit par sortir de sa cachette et s'approcha du panneau d'ouverture de la porte. Ne sachant quel était le code d'accès, elle força le boîtier, tritura les cristaux et…

- Sésame ouvre-toi, murmura-t-elle incrédule tout en allant se cacher tandis que la porte s'entrebâillait déjà.

Mais comment s'était-elle ouverte, c'était un véritable mystère… Il aurait fallu un disfonctionnement des sécurités du vaisseau pour permettre une telle chose… Enfin, peu importe ! Elle pouvait sortir ! Elle attendit, la respiration haletante, que quelqu'un vienne voir pourquoi la porte s'était soudainement ouverte mais en vain. Sam émergea donc de sa cachette et sortit prudemment de la salle.

Personne…

Le cœur plein d'espoir, elle s'élança alors dans les couloirs.

--

- Vous avez entendu, Mon Colonel ?  
- Entendu quoi ?  
- Des pas…

Jack leva alors la main, demandant le silence puis comme aucun son ne lui parvînt, il reprit sa marche.

- Il n'y a plus personne…

Ils avaient croisé quelques troupes Jaffas mais pour l'heure ils n'avaient toujours pas été repérés. Un véritable miracle en soi.  
Jack et Mike firent encore quelques mètres lorsqu'ils furent attirés par une salle dont la porte était curieusement entre-ouverte.

- Un sarcophage… Summers, allez voir s'il y a quelqu'un dedans… Teal'c ?  
_- O'Neill ? _  
- Des nouvelles ?  
-_ Toujours rien... _  
- … Fais chier !! grogna Jack, la radio coupée afin que nul ne l'entende.  
_- … Nous venons de désactiver le bouclier et les sécurités,_ continua le Jaffa.  
- Très bien…

Mike revint vers lui.

- Personne, Mon Colonel.  
- … On continue.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes sans croiser personne, puis leurs talkies-walkies se mirent à crépiter.

- _O'Neill._  
- Oui, Teal'c ?  
- _Nous sommes devant le générateur. _

Jack s'arrêta, le front soucieux. Il se tourna vers Mike le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci préféra ne rien dire. C'était à lui de prendre la décision.

_- Que fait-on ? _insista Teal'c.  
- Allez-y. On se rejoint dans cinq minutes à la salle des anneaux.

--

Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de couloirs… Sans compter les centaines de portes… Dommage que les vaisseaux-mère Goa'uld ne soient pas tous fais dans le même moule. Ça faciliterait grandement les choses.  
Sam s'arrêta quelques instants, le souffle court. Elle était épuisée. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux et elle dut poser un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'arriverait jamais à sortir de là…

--

Après s'être rejoins au beau milieu d'un couloir, les quatre membres de SG1 se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la salle des anneaux de transport. Au moment même où ils allaient déverrouiller la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant le passage à une dizaine de Jaffas. Reprenant très vite leurs esprits, SG1 déclencha de suite les hostilités. Plusieurs tirs furent échangés tandis qu'ils reculaient pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on tarde trop, O'Neill !  
- Je sais, je sais !

Sur ces mots, Jack lâcha son P90, se redressa et lança une grenade sur les Jaffas mettant un terme au combat…

--

L'explosion fit sortir Carter de sa torpeur.  
On aurait dit le son que faisait une grenade… Les Goa'ulds n'avaient pas ce genre de technologie. Et s'il s'agissait d'une équipe SG !!  
Le cœur battant à se rompre, Sam se remit vaillamment sur ses jambes et s'élança dans les couloirs.--

SG1 n'avait pas fait dix mètres que déjà l'explosion du générateur se faisait entendre.

- Vite !! A la porte ! s'exclama Jack tandis que des cris résonnaient déjà tout autour d'eux.

Esclaves, Jaffas se retournèrent tous pour voir le vaisseau peu à peu, parcelle par parcelle exploser, se disloquer. Le souffle qu'allait produire la destruction du bâtiment ne tarderait pas à les atteindre. Tous se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible.

- SG7 ! SG12 ! Ici le Colonel O'Neill ! Vous me recevez ?  
_- … Cinq sur cinq, Colonel ! On est content de vous entendre ! Merci d'être venu nous chercher !_  
- D'où vous êtes, vous devez entendre autre chose !  
- _Affirmatif ! Le vaisseau d'Ammon est en train d'exploser !! C'est un sacré spectacle ! Les Jaffas sont complètement … _

Mais Jack n'écoutait plus… Il ralentit l'allure et se retourna, le visage décomposé.

- O'Neill ! s'exclama Teal'c qui avait vu son ami freiner net lorsque le nom d'Ammon avait été prononcé.

Indifférent aux cris du Jaffa, Jack s'arrêta, inconscient du danger.  
Il venait de la tuer. Il n'avait pas attendu et il l'avait tuée. Elle était morte... Elle était morte…  
Une main le tira en arrière, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

- O'Neill ! Il faut partir ! Nous sommes encore trop près !

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas bouger mais Teal'c, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, empoigna la manche de son ami et l'incita à repartir. Machinalement, Jack se remit à courir. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le reste de SG1 qui avait ralenti l'allure pour les attendre. O'Neill croisa le regard ravagé de Daniel mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

_- SG1 ! Nous avons réussi à rejoindre la Porte ! Nous entrons les coordonnées ! _  
- … Ici SG1, finit par répondre Mike, voyant que le Colonel était bien incapable de dire un mot. On est là dans cinq minutes !

Ils durent se frayer un chemin parmi quelques troupes ennemies mais n'eurent pas trop de difficultés, le cœur des Jaffas n'y étant plus. Le vaisseau venait d'exploser, le souffle ravageant tout sur son passage. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de la Porte des Etoiles. SG7 et 12 les attendaient près du vortex ouvert. Les voyant surgir de la forêt, ils commencèrent à passer la Porte.  
Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir d'énormes morceaux de métal, débris du vaisseau.

- Vite ! s'écria Mike tandis qu'ils slalomaient difficilement, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Un cri aigu retentit derrière eux se mêlant à d'autres un peu partout. Jack ne sut trop pourquoi il se retourna particulièrement à ce moment précis. Une femme venait d'être touchée par un projectile. Au ralenti, il la vit vaciller sur ses jambes maigres, tombant lourdement à genoux, et croisa son regard. L'espace d'un instant qui parut durer une éternité, la même surprise se lut dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient cessé de respirer, de penser… puis la jeune femme, le regard soudain brouillé, finit par se tasser et s'effondrer sur le sol.

L'air qui avait déserté les poumons d'O'Neill le pénétra de nouveau.

- CARTER !!

Son hurlement fit sursauter SG1. D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent. Voyant Jack s'élancer vers une femme à terre, Teal'c et Daniel se précipitèrent vers elle à leur tour.

Des Jaffas arrivèrent à cet instant et commencèrent à leur tirer dessus. Ni une ni deux, Mike s'élança vers eux afin de couvrir les trois hommes. Teal'c arma sa lance et répliqua à son tour sans pour autant cesser de courir.  
O'Neill parvint enfin au niveau de la jeune femme et s'effondra à genoux. Doucement, il la retourna et balaya d'une main tremblante les cheveux mi-longs qui cachaient son visage.

C'était bien elle !

- Jack, s'écria Daniel qui arrivait à son niveau, haletant.  
- C'est elle ! répondit aussitôt O'Neill croisant son regard plein d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, Daniel laissa échapper un grognement mélange de larmes et de soupirs. Il aida Jack à mettre Sam sur son dos puis partit aider Teal'c. Celui-ci avait de suite compris qui était le précieux chargement d'O'Neill.

D'un même mouvement, SG1 se rapprocha de ce dernier, le protégeant au mieux dans son épuisante ascension. Carter ne pesait plus bien lourd mais ils avaient couru au moins deux kilomètres pour arriver jusqu'à la Porte. Jack puisait dans ses dernières réserves.

Enfin, il parvint jusqu'au vortex et le traversa.

--

Harassé, Jack tomba à genoux, fit doucement glisser Sam par-dessus son épaule et la serra dans ses bras. Il entendit à peine ses amis passer la Porte et le vortex se fermer derrière eux.  
Daniel aussitôt s'avança en titubant et se mit à hurler, hystérique :

- Une équipe médicale !! Vite !!

Puis se penchant vers elle, il tenta de voir comment elle allait mais Jack, haletant, ne la lâchait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hammond s'avançant vers eux.

Puis il reconnut Sam et s'apprêtait à demander à son tour une équipe médicale lorsque Janet entra précipitamment dans la salle d'embarquement. Voyant une femme blonde dans les bras du Colonel, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'élança aussitôt vers eux.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de couple, tremblante.

Elle tenta de prendre le pouls de Sam, mais O'Neill la gênait.

- Colonel !  
- Jack ! intervint Daniel le secouant légèrement pour le faire réagir.

Celui-ci finit par redresser la tête et, comprenant enfin ce qu'on attendait de lui, lâcha Carter et s'écarta.  
Janet commença à prendre son pouls, puis l'ausculta rapidement sous le regard tendu de l'assemblée. Finalement, elle redressa la tête et sourit.

- La blessure n'est pas trop grave. Elle est à bout, c'est tout, conclut-elle en faisant signe à ses aides d'amener le brancard à côté d'elle.

Un soupir général se fit entendre dans la salle.

Les yeux rivés sur Sam, O'Neill réalisa, le cœur serré, combien elle avait maigri. Des cernes profondes assombrissant son visage, elle semblait totalement exténuée, à la limite… Un jour de plus et elle serait certainement morte, songea-t-il une sueur froide glissant soudain dans son dos.

Il regarda les infirmiers la soulever avec précaution et la déposer sur la civière. Puis ils partirent, suivis de Janet et du Général. Mike se tourna alors vers ses coéquipiers puis comprenant qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il s'éclipsa discrètement afin de les laisser partager cet instant rien que tous les trois.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'émotion qui se lut dans leurs yeux était la même. Le soulagement, la libération. La fatigue aussi. Les nerfs qui tombent. Daniel, complètement vidé se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol dans un soupir. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il aura besoin de ses amis pour l'aider à se relever… mais plus tard.

Teal'c, toujours aussi imperturbable en apparence, exultait à l'intérieur. Elle était revenue, ses amis étaient là, autour de lui, bien vivants. C'était un de ces moments parfaits, où on est serein, où on sait que les gens qu'on aime sont sains et saufs.

Jack, quant à lui, écoutait le battement de son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Il était épuisé, il avait mal aux genoux, au dos mais pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, il s'en foutait. Il se sentait vivant. Il allait pouvoir recommencer à vivre. Il l'avait retrouvée.

**A SUIVRE … (et oui ce n'est pas fini ;) J'ai fait une suite pour les shippeurs qui m'en réclamaient une. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceci est une suite à la fic « Sans Carter ». Je l'ai écrite pour les shippeurs. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos reviews! :)**

--

- Noooonnnnnnnnnnn !

Jack fut réveillé en sursaut par son propre cri. Assis dans son lit, la respiration haletante, trempé de sueur, il sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'il revenait peu à peu à la réalité.

Carter…

La porte…

Disparue…

Le souffle coupé, sentant monter en lui une terreur qui lui était dès lors si familière, il eut soudain un éclair de conscience… Il se souvint… Le vaisseau qui explose, le cri derrière lui, son regard si limpide croisant le sien…

Elle était là. Elle était revenue. Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée.

Prenant conscience de cela, il sentit son corps se mettre brusquement à trembler de façon incontrôlable tandis qu'il levait une main vacillante vers son visage comme pour en ôter les dernières images de ce cauchemar. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rêvait encore de ça. Il s'était couché avec la sensation incroyablement libératrice que tout allait bien. Pour la première fois en cinq mois, il n'avait plus ce nœud à l'estomac, ce poignard dans le cœur, cette sensation étrange de saigner de l'intérieur. Et voilà qu'il refaisait encore cet horrible rêve… Une réminiscence de ce qu'avait été sa vie sans elle. De ce que serait sa vie sans elle… réalisa-t-il soudain tandis que son corps se détendait enfin, peu à peu.

Et cependant, le nœud dans son ventre ne disparaissait pas. Il avait compris, bien avant cela d'ailleurs, que la situation entre eux ne pouvait plus rester telle qu'elle l'était avant sa disparition. Il en était arrivé à un point où il ne le supporterait plus. Même avant ces cinq mois d'enfer, déjà l'ambiguïté de leurs rapports était devenue extrêmement difficile à gérer pour lui mais maintenant… Maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce que son absence pouvait engendrer dans sa vie, ou plutôt dans sa non-vie, cela devenait tout simplement impossible.

Et pourtant il se sentait bloqué. Impuissant. Il n'y avait pas de solutions. Au-delà de cette loi, de ce règlement aberrant, il y avait les sentiments de Carter. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passait dans la tête de son second ? Elle semblait, tout comme lui, souffrir de cette situation et cependant, à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait vue prendre de la distance à chaque fois qu'il y avait eu un semblant de rapprochement entre eux. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Certes, il avait le cœur solide, et la frustration, il connaissait… Mais là, Jack en était arrivé à un point où son self contrôle, qu'il parvenait à garder dans n'importe quelle situation, commençait à lui faire sérieusement défaut. Il suffisait de voir son comportement de ces derniers mois…

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il finit par soulever sa couverture et sortit du lit. Le réveil affichait 03h21. Encore une nuit sans sommeil. Apparemment, une partie de lui estimait que tout n'était pas réglé, sinon comment expliquer ce cauchemar et son incapacité à dormir.

Il resta debout quelques instants, immobile au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Puis, pris d'une soudaine envie, il s'habilla rapidement, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea d'un pas fébrile vers l'infirmerie.

Il avait envie de la voir. De regarder son visage. De sentir sa présence. Elle lui avait manqué à un point inimaginable. Ce n'était même pas descriptible. Il aurait souhaité ne pas la quitter, rester avec elle à l'infirmerie mais Janet le lui avait interdit, l'obligeant à aller dormir. Il avait finalement acquiescé sagement, comprenant que son corps avait besoin lui aussi de repos. Mais voilà… Son esprit, lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Soudain fiévreux à l'idée de la voir, Jack accéléra le pas, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce fut donc presque en courant qu'il fit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie. Il ralentit cependant l'allure et entra dans la salle le plus silencieusement possible. Deux membres de SG7 se trouvaient en ce moment même sur des lits proches de celui de Carter. Ils étaient tous néanmoins séparés par des rideaux afin de leur permettre d'avoir un minimum d'intimité. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'est le bip répétitif et familier des moniteurs électroniques. S'avançant doucement jusqu'au lit de son second, il tira un peu plus le rideau de séparation afin de les isoler davantage et s'arrêta enfin devant elle. Les mains dans les poches, il scruta le visage maigre et fatigué de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra aussitôt, n'osant songer à ce qu'elle avait dû traverser pendant ses cinq interminables mois. D'autant que, son expérience aidant, il savait parfaitement que prisonnier, on avait souvent tendance à percevoir le temps différemment. Pour elle, ces cinq mois avaient dû lui paraître une année au moins.

Jack soupira, le cœur lourd, espérant ainsi faire disparaître le malaise qui ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir le quitter. Il prit la chaise derrière lui, la rapprocha doucement du lit et s'assit. Que devait-il faire ? Quel comportement adopter ? Arriverait-il à agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

--

Sam émergea lentement, attirée par la lumière blanche qu'elle pouvait percevoir à travers ses paupières closes. Le sarcophage, songea-t-elle, le ventre noué, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux et de retrouver l'horrible réalité. Cependant, fronçant les sourcils, elle perçut au loin un bruit bien particulier qui, sans qu'elle arrive à en déterminer la raison, lui apparut comme réconfortant. Un bip régulier qui lui était étrangement familier.

Désireuse d'en avoir le cœur net, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta de concentrer toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'elle sentit son corps courbaturé s'éveiller à son tour… Elle battit rapidement des paupières afin d'habituer sa vue à la lumière agressive et pourtant tamisée de la pièce. Elle scruta le plafond qu'elle avait sous les yeux et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Ce plafond blanc, elle le connaissait. Retenant son souffle, Sam tourna péniblement la tête vers sa droite et une chaleur intense inonda son corps. Elle sentit aussitôt des larmes lui piquer les yeux et glisser silencieusement sur ses joues pâles.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ?

Longtemps…

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ?

Une éternité…

Elle resta, là, incapable de réfléchir, trop bouleversée par les diverses émotions qui affluaient en elle. Au-delà du fait de se savoir enfin sauvée, découvrir son visage au réveil était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donnée de voir depuis si longtemps. Il était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, les bras repliés sur son lit et sa tête posée dessus était tournée vers elle. Il dormait, tout simplement. Ce visage… ces traits virils et si beaux. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. Comment avait-elle pu tenir aussi longtemps loin de lui, loin de sa présence si rassurante ? C'était un véritable miracle. Mais elle savait qu'il la cherchait et c'est surtout ça qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup.

Tandis que, peu à peu, elle commençait à s'accoutumer aux émotions envahissantes qui avaient pris possession de son corps, Sam revit comme un flash les dernières minutes avant son évanouissement.

Elle se souvint avoir pris les anneaux de transport qu'elle avait réussi à trouver grâce au bruit de déflagration causé par une grenade. C'était en arrivant sur la terre ferme qu'elle avait aperçu au loin une équipe SG s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de second mais cette vision lui avait redonné toutes ses forces, ou tout du moins lui avait permis de puiser dans ses dernières réserves. Elle s'était alors élancée à leur suite, la peur au ventre d'être arrêtée, ou pire, de les voir partir sans elle. Et puis il y avait eu l'explosion dans son dos. Réalisant qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche du vaisseau, elle avait redoublé d'effort, le cœur au bord des lèvres, un voile devant les yeux, trébuchant et pourtant continuant de courir, encore et encore. Et enfin, elle était parvenue à les rejoindre, devant la Porte des Etoiles. Mais tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler pour attirer leur attention, quelque chose l'avait frappée par derrière, étouffant son cri, lui ôtant le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Alors, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle, comprenant en une fraction de seconde que tout était perdu, elle avait jeté un dernier regard vers l'équipe SG qui fuyait par la Porte. Son cœur fit littéralement un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque, incrédule, elle avait reconnu sa haute silhouette à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Sam l'avait vu se retourner doucement, au ralenti, et croiser son regard…

Elle avait pu lire tant de choses dans ces yeux, sur ce visage si habituellement inexpressif… Comme s'il avait soudain perdu toutes ses défenses, ses inhibitions. Il avait semblé à la fois en état de choc et bouleversé au plus profond de lui-même. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu ce regard à la fois perdu, terrorisé, où pourtant elle avait pu lire une lueur d'espoir… Il l'avait enfin reconnu. Elle avait alors eu l'impression étrange de se fondre dans ses yeux bruns, tandis qu'une myriade d'émotions affluait et que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle s'était sentie partir mais une phrase n'avait cessé de résonner en elle.

« Il m'a retrouvée… »

« Il m'a retrouvée. »

Et en effet, il l'avait retrouvée, soupira-t-elle, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Elle eut l'impression qu'à travers ces larmes si longtemps retenues, toutes ses peurs et ses souffrances quittaient peu à peu son corps. Tout cela mélangé au bonheur de le revoir, lui.

Elle le contempla un long moment, enregistrant ses traits tirés, fatigués et le pli soucieux qui barrait son front. Lentement, du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa tempe comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle caressa doucement sa joue brunie par le soleil. Ils avaient dû faire beaucoup de missions à l'extérieur pour qu'il ait le teint aussi mât, songea-t-elle attendrie. Voyant qu'il dormait toujours aussi profondément, elle se permit de raffermir ses caresses, si heureuse de pouvoir le toucher… lui… qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit d'effleurer.

Sam fit glisser ses doigts tremblants sur son front, souhaitant faire disparaître ce pli qui, malgré le sommeil ne voulait pas le quitter. Alors, peu à peu, sous sa main aimante, il se détendit complètement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Elle sourit aussi. Ses larmes se tarirent enfin et elle s'endormit.

--

Il était presque 7h et comme tous les matins, elle était la première sur place. En sa qualité de responsable, il était normal qu'elle soit toujours irréprochable, mais aujourd'hui, la certitude de retrouver son amie l'avait faite sortir de son lit avant même que son réveil ne sonne.

Son cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, Janet passa rapidement devant les deux hommes de SG7, regardant cependant au passage si leurs signes vitaux étaient normaux puis se glissa doucement derrière le rideau qui la séparait de Sam.

Un sourire vint aussitôt éclairer son visage.

Evidement. Elle aurait dû s'en douter... Elle lui avait pourtant ordonné d'aller se coucher dans ses quartiers mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son second, le Colonel O'Neill était plus têtu qu'une mule ! Mais comment lui en vouloir... ? C'était justement grâce à ce trait de caractère que Sam se trouvait à présent dans ce lit, en sécurité. Alors non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller. D'autant qu'il manquait cruellement de sommeil, elle le savait. Sa tension était au plus bas.

Mais peu importe. A présent, tout allait s'arranger maintenant qu'elle était revenue. La vie allait enfin reprendre son cours normal.

Un sourire constant sur le visage, Janet s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme afin de voir si ses signes vitaux étaient normaux mais fut attirée par l'étrange position de la main de son amie. Celle-ci était posée sur la nuque du Colonel.

Elle s'est réveillée ! réalisa-t-elle soudain, son coeur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine.

Et si elle s'était réveillée, cela signifiait qu'elle ne courait absolument plus aucun danger... Ainsi pleinement rassurée sur le sort de Sam, Janet s'apprêtait à les laisser tranquille lorsqu'elle se figea, inquiète. Devait-elle ou non déplacer la main de son amie ou la laisser à sa place ? Si jamais le Général venait les voir et les découvrait ainsi, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il approuverait l'ambiguïté de ce geste. D'un autre côté, il était peu probable qu'il fasse une visite si tôt puisqu'il n'était pas à la base. Elle hésita encore un instant puis finalement décida de ne rien faire. Elle espérait juste que le Colonel O'Neill se réveillerait en premier.

--

Un bruit lui parvint au loin, le sortant peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait. Et comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois, son cœur s'affola aussitôt en plongeant de nouveau dans la réalité. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le corps tendu, indifférent à la déchirure que lui infligeait la lumière vive mais se figea aussitôt.

Elle était là, devant lui.

Son coeur fit de suite une embardée mais, peu à peu, se calma tandis qu'un sentiment étrange de sécurité l'envahissait. Il sentit alors tous ses muscles se détendre et s'appuya de nouveau de tout son poids sur ses bras afin de se perdre dans la contemplation de la femme allongée près de lui. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, il sourit doucement, songeant qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Certes, elle avait maigri et son visage portait encore les traces d'une fatigue, d'un épuisement profond mais elle restait « elle »… La même bouche si sensuelle, le même joli nez, les mêmes pommettes saillantes. Dieu ! Comme il avait envie de se noyer dans ses yeux et de mourir sous son sourire. Que n'aurait-il donné pour qu'elle se réveille enfin.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa que quelque chose de chaud était posé sur sa nuque. S'arrachant à la contemplation de Sam, il baissa les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir le bras de la jeune femme se perdre vers l'arrière de son cou.

Son cœur s'affola aussitôt… Elle s'était réveillée ! Elle s'était réveillée et avait dû le trouver endormi à son chevet.

Bénies soient ses insomnies ! Il n'y avait rien de pire que sortir du coma et de se retrouver seul à l'infirmerie. S'il était resté sagement dans ses quartiers, elle aurait émergé au milieu du vide sans savoir combien elle avait manqué… sans visage ami à ses côtés. Dieu merci, ça n'était pas arrivé ! Il avait été là… endormi, certes, mais là.

Reportant son attention sur le visage de Sam, il remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé auparavant… Elle souriait. Ce n'était pas évident à voir au premier abord mais il la connaissait suffisamment bien et il était certain qu'elle souriait. Elle se savait en sécurité.

Fermant les yeux, il savoura la tranquillité de cet instant, la chaleur de cette main sur lui, la certitude de sa présence… Mais les bruits de plus en plus forts et persistants dans la pièce, les voix derrière le rideau qui les séparait de la réalité rompirent finalement le charme et Jack se décida à se lever.

Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, fit glisser la main de la jeune femme contre sa joue… doucement… lentement… pour la poser sur le lit, puis tourna légèrement la tête et s'arrêta aussitôt. Une douleur fulgurante venait de traverser sa nuque.

Mmmm… Ce n'était décidément plus de son âge de dormir sur une chaise…

Il tenta alors de déplier son dos et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler. Aussi, petit à petit, avec précaution, il s'étira afin de détendre un maximum ses muscles endoloris et put enfin se mettre debout. Il continua quelques exercices d'assouplissements afin de lutter contre un torticolis éventuel, se massa doucement le bas de son dos puis finalement se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Son cœur cessa aussitôt de battre tandis qu'il plongeait son regard avec incrédulité dans un océan azuré. Figé, il sentit un trouble profond prendre possession de son corps et il eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un minimum de réserve sur son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se regarder en silence puis peu à peu un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Jack.

Sam, elle, souriait déjà.

Elle le regardait depuis un moment, s'étirer, détendre son corps après lui avoir fait subir une immobilité forcée de plusieurs heures. Elle l'avait observé avec délectation se cambrer vers l'arrière, bombant son torse puis se pencher vers l'avant laissant apparaître sa nuque bronzée, celle-là même qu'elle avait eu la chance de caresser. Son cœur s'était réchauffé peu à peu à tel point que, maintenant que son regard noisette était posé sur elle, elle se sentait comme dans un cocon de douceur et de sécurité. Si seulement il pouvait rester près d'elle… toujours.

- Bonjour Dorothée… dit-il simplement, les yeux brillants.

A ce sobriquet, la jeune femme sourit de plus belle. Elle voulut lui répondre mais ne put prononcer le moindre mot tant sa gorge était sèche. Il le comprit rapidement car il se dirigea aussitôt vers la table de chevet et lui versa un peu d'eau dans un verre. Elle leva la main pour le prendre mais il secoua doucement la tête.

- Laissez…

Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, précipitant les battements déjà désordonnés de son cœur. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux puis l'aida à se redresser lentement avant de la faire boire. Elle leva instinctivement sa main vers le verre et la posa sur celle de Jack, ne réalisant l'incongruité de son geste que trop tard. Confuse, elle continua cependant de se désaltérer sans pour autant rompre le contact. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il ?

Une fois le verre vide, Sam redressa doucement la tête attendant qu'il s'éloigne… mais il ne s'écarta pourtant pas. Il restait là, penché, à l'observer. L'intensité de son regard la secoua au plus profond d'elle-même. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle eut la folle impression qu'il luttait pour ne pas l'embrasser. Son trouble dut se lire sur son visage car il reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se redressa, rompant le charme.

- Ca suffira pour le moment…

Pourquoi eut-elle le sentiment que cette phrase avait un double sens ? Chassant cette pensée ridicule, Sam finit par retrouver un peu de son calme.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Il reposa le verre sur sa table et se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Depuis combien de temps... ? commença-t-elle au bout d'un instant sans parvenir pourtant à terminer sa phrase.  
- ... Environ cinq mois.

Elle acquiesça simplement, enregistrant l'information. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Cinq mois seulement...  
Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment en silence puis Jack soupira.

- Vous nous avez fait peur.  
- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle aussitôt inutilement.

Nouveau silence.

- Vous nous avez manqué... finit-il par murmurer.

« Vous nous avez manqué » ? Non pas « Vous m'avez manqué » ? C'est étrange parce que son regard criait l'inverse. Sam s'en rendit parfaitement compte et cette constatation lui réchauffa le coeur.

- Vous aussi, répondit-elle donc, à son tour.

Il sembla comprendre le message car il sourit sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.  
La voix de Janet retentit alors derrière le rideau et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement tandis que celle-ci passait juste sa tête pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le Colonel debout et Sam les yeux fixés sur elle, elle tira le rideau et s'approcha du lit, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres.

- Sam !! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.  
- Janet !

Celle-ci passa devant Jack et s'arrêta près de son amie.

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Fatiguée, courbaturée mais ça va.  
- Tant mieux... répondit-elle, scrutant son visage amaigri.

Quelque peu émue par ces retrouvailles, elle finit par se tourner vers Jack.

- Colonel ! Décidément vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! Il me semblait vous avoir ordonné de rester dans vos quartiers ?!

Gêné, celui-ci sourit tout en se grattant la tête.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir...  
- J'ai pourtant eu l'impression inverse ce matin... Une vraie marmotte.

Il ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Aussi Janet sourit de plus belle. C'était plutôt rare de le voir manquer de répartie !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Colonel, interdiction de remettre les pieds à l'infirmerie pendant les... allez, je ne vais pas être trop méchante... les six prochaines heures. Sam a besoin de se reposer. D'autant que Teal'c et Daniel ne devraient plus tarder.  
- Raaah ! Vous êtes un vrai tyran, Doc ! s'exclama Jack tout en souriant pour démentir ses paroles.

Il se tourna alors vers Sam.

- Reposez-vous, Carter... Je repasserai plus tard !

Il hésita quelques secondes puis rajouta :

- Peut-être même plus tôt que prévu... Je suis assez bon pour infiltrer les terrains hostiles !  
- Colonel !! gronda gentiment Janet.  
- C'est bon, je m'en vais, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil de connivence à Sam.

Il tira le rideau et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il fut interpellé par celle-ci.

- Mon Colonel ?!

Jack revint sur ses pas et croisa son regard.

- Oui ?  
- ... Merci.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs de son supérieur elle dut s'expliquer.

- Merci de m'avoir retrouvée...

Il sourit doucement.

- C'est vous qui nous avez retrouvés. Vous m'êtes littéralement tombée dans les bras.

Mais Sam ne souriait pas. Elle secoua la tête et posa son regard fatigué sur lui.

- Non... Merci de m'avoir cherchée si longtemps...

Jack retrouva aussitôt son sérieux. Il comprenait son besoin de prouver sa reconnaissance et il l'accepta.

- De rien, Carter. Nous n'aurions jamais abandonné.

Sur ces mots, il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit.  
Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent s'en aller puis Janet soupira en se tournant vers son amie.

- Eh bien ! Ca fait plaisir de le revoir aussi détendu.

Sam sourit.

- J'imagine qu'il a dû vous en faire voir.  
- Tu n'as pas idée ! ...

Elle accentua ces paroles en secouant la tête, pensive.

- Non, tu n'as vraiment pas idée... Enfin ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. C'est du passé ! Tu nous es revenue !

Janet pressa la main de Sam tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient légèrement.

- Si tu savais combien tu nous as tous manqués... Ne pas savoir si tu étais vivante ou... Un véritable cauchemar.  
- J'aurais parfois préféré être morte, murmura Sam, le regard sombre.

Son amie l'observa en silence. Que pouvait-elle dire à cela... « Je sais » ? Non... Elle ne savait pas... Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça.

- Tu veux en parler ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
- Non. Je ne préfère pas... Pas encore.  
- Je comprends... Mais tu connais la procédure, Sam...  
- Je sais. Je vais devoir suivre une thérapie afin de voir si je suis encore apte... Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas y penser.  
- Je comprends.

Janet s'affaira en silence autour de la jeune femme, lui faisant les quelques tests nécessaires puis Sam finit par sourire.

- Alors ? Comment vont les autres ? Quoi de neuf en cinq mois ?  
- Eh bien... Pas grand chose en fait. A croire que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner pendant ton absence... Tu sais, ça a été difficile ici...

Puis réalisant que ses propos étaient vraiment déplacés, elle se reprit aussitôt.

- Pardon… Je sais… je sais que ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que tu as du vivre...  
- Janet, arrête, l'interrompit Sam en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Parle-moi. Toi. Comment as-tu vécu tout ça ?

Le Docteur Frasier eut un sourire un peu forcé.

- Pas très bien, pour être honnête. Je ne pensais pas que le moral de SG1 était si déterminant pour l'ambiance générale de la base. Les missions se succédaient à un rythme fou sur ordre du Colonel O'Neill et ... nous avons eu de nombreux cas de dépression...  
- Janet, l'interrompit de nouveau Sam. Je veux parler de toi.  
- Moi ?... Eh bien... Ce fut difficile. Tu m'as manquée, le travail était dur... Cassy est devenue insupportable. Bref...  
- Je suis désolée...  
- Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas à l'être...

Un silence se fit puis Sam le rompit de nouveau.

- Et les autres ? Daniel, Teal'c ?

Janet retrouva un peu de son entrain.

- Je crois que tu ne reconnaîtras pas Daniel ! Il a suivi un entraînement intensif avec Teal'c et le Colonel ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir !  
- Vraiment ? s'exclama Sam, incrédule. Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien, depuis ta disparition, SG1 a cessé les missions diplomatiques et d'exploration pour se concentrer exclusivement sur les Goa'ulds. Pour te retrouver, en fait. Je crois bien que Daniel ne voulait pas être un poids pour le Colonel...  
- Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme un poids !  
- Je le sais. Mais Daniel a certainement estimé qu'il devait s'améliorer pour être plus efficace...

Sam sentit son coeur s'attendrir face à une telle preuve d'amitié. Lui qui détestait tellement se battre...

- Et Teal'c ?  
- Plus morose que jamais. Je crois qu'il ne parlait plus qu'au Colonel et à Daniel. Même à son arrivée à la base, il y a sept ans, il était plus bavard... C'est te dire...

Tout cela aurait dû la peiner mais Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. C'était si rassurant de voir que ses amis tenaient si fort à elle.

- ... Et le Colonel ? finit-elle par demander timidement.

Janet ne fut pas dupe mais ne releva pas.

- Le Colonel... Que te dire sur lui. Il a fait pleurer la totalité des infirmières de la base si bien qu'il n'y a plus que moi pour l'examiner. Plus personne n'ose lui adresser la parole sous peine de se faire casser, en deux minutes chrono... Et pas une blague n'a franchi sa bouche depuis près de cinq mois... Bref...

A ces mots, Carter baissa simplement la tête. Son pouls venait de prendre des allures de marteau piqueur.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire depuis ta disparition Sam... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore il aurait pu tenir à ce rythme-là.

La jeune femme acquiesça, sentant monter en elle des larmes qu'elle se refusa de verser. Elle qui croyait en avoir fini cette nuit...

- Et mon père ? finit-elle par demander, voulant changer de sujet pour son propre bien.  
- Nous l'avons fait appeler dès que tu es arrivée. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Inutile de te dire qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Ca n'a pas été évident entre le Colonel et lui...

Sam redressa aussitôt la tête.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien, je pense que le Général Carter en a beaucoup voulu à Jack de ne pas avoir su te protéger...  
- Mais c'est ridicule ! Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Je...

Elle s'interrompit, trop furieuse qu'on puisse lui reprocher sa propre incompétence. Si elle avait grimpé cette fichue corde plus rapidement... Non, ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute !

- N'en veux pas à ton père, Sam. C'est le chagrin qui lui a fait voir les choses de cette façon...

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais elle n'était cependant toujours pas calmée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on en veuille à Jack. Surtout pas Jacob...

- Je... J'irais m'excuser auprès du Colonel pour mon père... Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente responsable.

Janet s'inquiéta de voir son amie s'agiter ainsi, aussi posa-t-elle une main rassurante sur son bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... murmura-t-elle. Détend-toi. C'est fini, maintenant.

Face au regard anxieux du Docteur Frasier, Sam se força à se calmer. Il était inutile de songer à cela pour le moment. Elle se tourna donc vers son amie et lui sourit.

- Je commence à avoir faim...

Janet lui sourit aussitôt.

- Ca, c'est très bon signe !

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hop la suite! Merci pour vos reviews!!**

**--**

Jack venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait d'un pas enjoué vers le mess. Le sourire constant qu'il affichait fit se retourner bon nombre de personnes sur son passage et certains eurent même la surprise de s'entendre saluer par lui. Le retour de Sam avait bien évidemment fait le tour de la base et tout le monde était plus ou moins curieux de voir les conséquences que cela auraient sur le comportement du Colonel O'Neill.

Inconscient de ce qui pouvait se dire à son sujet, Jack fit son entrée au mess :

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que le silence le plus total se faisait dans la salle.

Passées les quelques secondes d'incrédulité que ce signe de bonne humeur provoqua autour de lui, les réponses affluèrent précipitamment, réflexe de non-contrariété qui risquait de persister pendant encore quelques temps. Particulièrement indifférent à tout cela, Jack se servit copieusement en céréales, se permit de rajouter deux croissants et un café puis se dirigea vers la table de SG1 où l'attendaient déjà Teal'c et Daniel. Les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre : ils auraient très bien pu dormir jusqu'à midi pour récupérer leur sommeil en retard mais ils avaient gardé le pli de se réveiller aux aurores.

- Hello ! salua Jack en posant son plateau sur la table.  
- Salut !  
- Bonjour, O'Neill.

Une fois assis, celui-ci jeta un oeil amusé vers ses amis.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à mourir de faim ce matin !

En effet, les plateaux des deux hommes étaient remplis à ras bord, chose pour le moins inhabituel depuis quelques mois.

- J'avalerais un boeuf entier, s'exclama Daniel en commençant son troisième croissant.  
- Vous venez avec nous voir si le Major Carter est réveillé, O'Neill ?  
- Je suis hélas interdit d'infirmerie !... Et pour info, Carter est déjà réveillée.

Aussitôt les deux hommes relevèrent la tête.

- Vraiment ?? Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Selon ces propres mots : fatiguée et courbaturée mais ça va.  
- Vous êtes passé la voir juste avant de venir ici ? demanda Daniel, curieux.

Jack hésita quelques secondes et en profita pour avaler la fin de son croissant.

- Plus ou moins...

A ces mots, le jeune archéologue sourit.

- Vous avez désobéi à Janet... J'en étais sûr !  
- Et j'ai eu raison ! Carter s'est réveillée cette nuit. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle se serait trouvée seule à l'infirmerie.  
- Vous avez très bien fait, O'Neill, confirma Teal'c en enfournant la totalité d'un pain aux raisins.

_« Activation de la Porte non programmée »_

L'alarme retentit et Jack se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, l'oreille tendue. C'était peut-être Jacob. Il avait demandé à être prévenu dès son arrivée. Il attendit quelques secondes puis une voix retentie à travers les haut-parleurs.

_« Le Colonel O'Neill est demandé en salle d'embarquement. » _

Celui-ci se leva aussitôt.

- C'est Jacob.

Avant de partir, il attrapa quand même le deuxième croissant sur son plateau qu'il enfourna de suite et sortit en courant du mess suivi de près par ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en salle d'embarquement, Jacob les y attendait déjà. Ayant un rendez-vous important avec des personnes de l'état major, le Général n'était pas encore à la base et le Colonel Reynolds était en charge de la Porte en son absence. D'ordinaire, c'était à Jack de s'en occuper, mais vu l'état d'épuisement des membres de SG1, Hammond avait estimé plus judicieux de les laisser se reposer un peu. O'Neill avait toutefois demandé expressément d'être appelé si le Tok'ra se manifestait. Il voulait apprendre lui-même la bonne nouvelle à Jacob. Celui-ci regarda donc les trois hommes arriver jusqu'à lui et fut surpris de les voir sourire à pleines dents. Une bouffée d'espoir vint aussitôt le prendre à la gorge et il se tourna vers Jack, attendant des explications. Ce dernier enfonça simplement les mains dans ses poches.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend à l'infirmerie, dit-il simplement, ne voulant faire attendre plus longtemps le père de Sam.

Celui-ci sentit aussitôt son coeur se figer, immobile l'espace d'un instant, puis sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en souriant de plus belle et se décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de suivre Jacob.

Le Tok'ra fit le trajet au pas de course, bousculant au passage les quelques personnes qu'il croisait sans pour autant en avoir vraiment conscience. Il était dans un état second et n'avait plus qu'un seul et unique but : arriver à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celle-ci, il jeta un regard fiévreux sur les lits puis, découvrant enfin sa fille dans l'un d'eux, il resta immobile quelques instants, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il attendit que l'information parvienne jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé puis, recouvrant l'usage de ses jambes, s'élança vers Sam, renversant au passage un petit chariot qui en tombant fit un bruit métallique assourdissant, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

Lorsque la jeune femme croisa son regard, son visage s'illumina aussitôt et, levant les bras, elle accueillit son père avec tendresse.

- Papa…

Celui-ci se contenta de la serrer désespérément contre lui, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Bien que très faible, celle-ci supporta volontiers ces effusions et sentit de nouveau confusément des larmes altérer sa vue. Elle se força à se contenir, ce que son père, à sa grande surprise ne parvint à faire. De toute sa vie, c'était la seconde fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. La première fois avait été juste après la mort de sa mère. Elle l'avait surpris un jour assis par terre dans leur chambre, la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne lui avait pas signalé sa présence, trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Son père, l'homme le plus solide, le plus fort qu'elle connaissait... pleurait comme un enfant. Cette vision l'avait alors profondément choquée.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne fut pas choquée mais terriblement émue. Aussi, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, elle laissa à son tour s'échapper quelques larmes.

Janet, témoin silencieux de ces retrouvailles, tira doucement le rideau afin de les isoler un peu. Connaissant la fierté du Tok'ra, elle désirait lui éviter la gêne qu'un tel débordement devant une tierce personne risquait de susciter en lui. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle avait bien fait lorsqu'en se retournant, elle découvrit sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie les trois autres membres de SG1. Elle les arrêta aussitôt en leur disant que Jacob et Sam avaient besoin de se retrouver quelques instants. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et partirent attendre patiemment dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière le rideau puis, ayant constaté qu'elle ne dérangeait pas, leur indiqua que SG1 désiraient voir Sam. Ni une, ni deux, le rideau fut tiré et ses amis s'avancèrent vers elle, émus.

Jacob, assis sur le lit et tenant la main de sa fille dans les siennes, se leva et recula quelque peu afin de laisser sa place.

- Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir, Major Carter, déclara solennellement le Jaffa avec un sourire qui dénotait pourtant le ton neutre de sa voix.  
- … Moi aussi, Teal'c… Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée.  
- … Sam, murmura alors simplement Daniel, trop bouleversé pour parler davantage.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et serra tendrement la jeune femme contre lui. Ce faisant, celle-ci croisa par-dessus l'épaule de son ami le regard de son supérieur et réalisa, un pincement au cœur, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu droit à cela de sa part. Elle, qui avait songé, lors de son emprisonnement, aux gestes qu'il aurait pu avoir envers elle en la retrouvant. Mais elle chassa très vite cette idée déplacée de son esprit et profita de l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle se força à ignorer le regard scrutateur de son supérieur posé sur elle.

- Vous nous avez fait peur, Sam… finit par dire Daniel, un faux reproche dans la voix.

Ces paroles firent sourire la jeune femme. C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Jack. Décidément, ces deux là…

- Je suis désolée, se sentit-elle donc obligée de répondre tout en croisant le regard amusé et complice d'O'Neill.

Sam sourit mais ce faisant, ne put totalement réprimer le bâillement qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle se sentait complètement vidée. Bien sûr, sa grimace n'échappa pas à l'œil expert de Janet qui aussitôt s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir… Sam a besoin de repos.

Celle-ci réagit aussitôt. Certes, elle était fatiguée mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir partir.

- Ca va aller, je t'assure…  
- Non, déclara Jacob, catégorique. Tu dois te reposer un peu… s'il te plait, rajouta-t-il rapidement devant la mine butée de sa fille.  
- Je vous assure que…  
- Major… C'est un ordre, intervint alors doucement Jack, un sourire aux lèvres pour contrebalancer ces propos formels.

La jeune femme croisa de nouveau son regard puis devant l'assurance de son supérieur finit par acquiescer. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête de toute façon. La force, ni l'envie pour tout dire.

- Si c'est un ordre… fit-elle donc en bâillant encore une fois et cependant, hésitant encore à les laisser partir.

Mais comme s'il avait lu en elle, Jack la rassura :

- Nous ne sommes pas loin de toute façon.

Luttant encore pour rester éveillée, la jeune femme reçut ces mots avec le sourir. Elle se détendit alors complètement et avant même qu'ils ne soient tous sortis de l'infirmerie, Sam s'était endormie.

--

D'un commun accord, ils prirent tous la direction du mess. Certes, ils avaient mangé mais pas suffisamment. Une fois sur place, ils y trouvèrent Mike déjà attablé. Tous chargèrent leurs plateaux comme il se doit, leur table ayant déjà été nettoyée juste après leur départ, et le rejoignirent. Après les salutations d'usage, Summers se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Vous avez vu le Major Carter ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?  
- Plutôt bien.  
- Elle est surtout très fatiguée, intervint Daniel tout en commençant son deuxième petit déjeuner avec appétit.

Mike acquiesça en silence, quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant que la jeune femme était revenue ? Car il lui semblait évident que tous étaient ravis de son retour. Lui également, bien évidemment. Cependant, comment ne pas se faire de soucis quant à son avenir au sein de cette base ? Le Colonel O'Neill était toujours si dur, si froid. A la moindre erreur, il lui tombait dessus et passait ses nerfs sur lui. Ok… Il faisait ça avec tout le monde. C'est vrai. Mais il était bien difficile pour lui de savoir s'il était, oui ou non, apprécié par lui.

Des éclats de voix le sortirent soudain de sa torpeur. Surpris, il se tourna et resta éberlué. Trop inquiet pour son avenir, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux changements qui s'étaient opérés dans le comportement de ses coéquipiers. A présent, ils les regardaient avec effarement se taquiner sans pour autant quitter des yeux le contenu de leurs plateaux.

- Non ! Je vous assure que non ! s'exclama alors Daniel.  
- Et moi je vous dis que si ! répondit Jack aussitôt.  
- Non !  
- Si !

Incroyablement surpris par cet échange pour le moins… ridicule et puérile si diamétralement opposé à la sécheresse des propos froids et sérieux dont ils étaient coutumiers, Mike se tourna vers Teal'c pour découvrir celui-ci en train de regarder ses deux amis se chamailler, un immense sourire sur les lèvres ! Il ne savait même pas que le Jaffa savait sourire.

Incrédule, il reporta son attention sur ses deux autres compagnons qui continuaient de se chicaner comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Vous semblez surpris, intervint alors Jacob en regardant Mike, amusé.  
- Eh bien oui… un peu.  
- Ils sont pourtant comme ça tout le temps…  
- Pas depuis que je les connais !

Le Tok'ra le regarda, étonné, puis finit par acquiescer.

- Je vois. Vous êtes arrivé au SGC après la disparition de Sam… Je pensais qu'on vous avait transféré d'une autre équipe SG.  
- Non. J'ai de suite été incorporé à SG1.  
- Je comprends mieux alors… Et bien maintenant vous avez un aperçu de leurs véritables … caractères, répondit Jacob avec une grimace d'excuses, jetant un coup d'œil gêné vers Jack et Daniel.

Mike, toujours un peu troublé, se tourna vers les deux hommes. On le lui avait pourtant dit, à son arrivée : les altercations continuelles entre le Docteur Jackson et le Colonel O'Neill et le mystérieux sourire que Teal'c n'adressait qu'à ses coéquipiers. Il en avait entendu parler mais n'en avait jamais été témoin. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait vu que froideur et dureté chez eux, si bien que Mike en avait complètement oublié ces rumeurs.

Quelle n'était donc pas sa surprise de voir son supérieur et le docteur Jackson se chamailler comme s'ils étaient des gosses de 10 ans… et tout ça sous le regard bienveillant du guerrier Jaffa.

- Daniel !  
- Jack !  
- Daniel !!  
- Jack !!  
- Raahh !! Fermez-là !

Ainsi se conclut l'étrange dialogue entre les deux hommes et cependant aucun d'entre eux ne se montra particulièrement vexé ou en colère par les propos de l'autre. Ils souriaient tous deux lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Teal'c et Jacob qui discutaient à présent d'une fête éventuelle pour le retour de « l'enfant prodigue ».

Peu à peu, l'incorporation de Sam dans l'équipe fut abordée. Mike, désireux de savoir un peu plus où il allait, intervint :

- Mon Colonel ? Sauriez-vous me dire où je vais être affecté ?

A la surpris de tous, Jack se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, répondit-il simplement, buvant tranquillement une gorgée de son café.  
- Comment cela, O'Neill ? Le Major Carter va pouvoir reprendre sa place dans quelques jours, réagit de suite Teal'c, le sourcil levé.  
- Rien n'est moins sûr. Elle va tout d'abord devoir passer des tests d'aptitude psychologiques.

Jack avait parlé avec tellement de froideur que tous le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Sam en a vu d'autre. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle…  
- Elle a été séquestrée, torturée et je ne sais quoi encore pendant 5 mois, Daniel. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'impact que cela peut avoir sur le mental d'une personne. Pour le moment, SG1 est au complet. Le sujet est clos.

Les dernières paroles de Jack tombèrent comme un couperet, jetant un froid parmi les personnes autour de la table. Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était tourné vers Jacob qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusqu'ici, son regard perçant posé sur lui. Gêné d'être ainsi sondé et n'ayant visiblement pas l'esprit tranquille, O'Neill se ferma un peu plus encore et reporta son attention sur la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans la main.

Un long silence se fit alors mais désireux de ne pas le prolonger à outre mesure, Jack finit par relancer la discussion sur un autre sujet et ils acceptèrent de jouer le jeu sans rechigner.

Finalement, une fois leurs assiettes vides, O'Neill se leva ; suivi rapidement de ses compagnons.

- Je vais aller me défouler en salle de sport. Teal'c, ça vous dit ?  
- Avec plaisir, O'Neill.  
- Daniel ?

Celui-ci n'hésita qu'un instant et finit par décliner l'invitation, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai des traductions qui m'attendent ! SG12 a ramené un artefact très intéressant et j'aimerais l'étudier.

A ces mots, Jack ne put réprimer un sourire. Il regarda son ami en silence, pendant un court instant. Daniel s'était tellement donné pendant ces derniers mois pour améliorer sa technique, niant sa propre passion, faisant ce qu'il détestait le plus… se battre. Il ne s'était jamais plaint et l'avait suivi dans chacune de ses décisions, lui faisant une confiance aveugle. Il avait été un soutien inestimable. Et à présent, il était là devant lui, les yeux lumineux à l'idée de se plonger de nouveau dans ses recherches. Attendri malgré lui, Jack sourit de plus belle tout en tapotant la joue du jeune archéologue.

- Très bien, petit scarabée ! Amusez-vous bien avec vos cailloux !

Daniel fit la grimace, faussement choqué par ces propos réducteurs, mais dans le fond, profondément touché par la lueur de fierté qu'il put lire dans les yeux de son ami.

- Summers ?  
- Je vais aller voir le Major Carter.  
- Elle doit être en train de dormir.  
- J'attendrai.

Jack acquiesça.

- Jacob ?  
- Je vais en salle de Briefing. George ne devrait plus tarder.  
- Très bien… A toute à l'heure !

Sur ce, le groupe se divisa.

--

Cela faisait presqu'une heure que Mike était au chevet de Sam. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par se tourner vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle était belle.

Malgré ses traits tirés et sa maigreur, il sut apprécier à sa juste valeur les courbes régulières de son visage, son nez droit et sa bouche joliment dessinée. Mais ce qu'il voulait voir nécessitait qu'elle soit éveillée. N'était-elle pas reconnue par les hommes de la base pour son regard expressif et son sourire éblouissant ? Entre autre chose, évidemment…

Il se sentait singulièrement proche de cette femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici, ne la connaissait pas… et cependant il avait si souvent entendu parler d'elle qu'elle lui était étrangement familière. Il se faisait une idée assez précise de son caractère et savait sans même l'avoir demandé quelles étaient les choses qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Si elle avait un peu faim il savait que de la gelée bleue lui ferait plaisir et si elle avait un peu soif un soda light, parce qu'elle adorait le goût. En revanche, il était hors de question de lui parler d'un certain McKay, scientifique qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Tous ces petits détails, il les avait inconsciemment enregistrés. Enfin… peut être pas aussi inconsciemment que cela.

Mike devait bien avouer qu'il était depuis quelque temps déjà fasciné par cette femme. Ne devait-elle pas être extraordinaire pour susciter autour d'elle une telle adoration de la part de ses amis et un tel respect de la part des autres ?

Le bruit d'un plateau métallique tombant sur le sol le fit soudain sursauter. Il entendit alors Janet gronder une infirmière, lui sommant de faire plus attention afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de ses patients. Mike se tourna vers Sam et découvrit un regard d'un bleu limpide accroché au sien. Son cœur s'affola aussitôt. Il se reprit cependant très vite, se sermonnant de réagir comme un adolescent.

- Bonjour, parvint-il à dire au bout d'un instant.

La jeune femme le regarda quelque peu surprise, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux, puis finit par lui sourire.

- Bonjour.  
- … Je suis le Major Summers. C'est moi qui vous ai remplacée pendant votre absence.

Elle acquiesça, ayant apparemment compris cela d'elle-même puisqu'elle ne montra aucune surprise à cette annonce.

- Je m'en doutais… Cela fait combien de temps que vous avez intégré SG1 ?  
- Quatre mois.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

- Alors vous devez être un excellent élément pour que le Colonel O'Neill vous ait gardé aussi longtemps. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû être tendre avec vous.

Mike, quelque peu surpris, acquiesça à son tour. Elle connaissait bien son supérieur.

- Au début surtout oui. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment s'il estime que je suis un bon élément.  
- Il le pense, croyez-moi. Sinon vous ne seriez pas resté quatre mois sous ses ordres.

Il lui rendit aussitôt son sourire, quelque peu soulagé par ces propos pleins de logique. Il est vrai que si le Colonel avait été mécontent, il n'aurait sans doute pas attendu plus d'une semaine ou deux pour se débarrasser de lui.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content de vous rencontrer enfin ! reprit-il avec entrain. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous ! Vous êtes une légende ici !

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, je vous assure, insista Mike avec sincérité. Je n'ai pas rencontré une personne dans cette base qui ne vous apprécie. Ils n'ont jamais douté que SG1 vous retrouverait. D'ailleurs, eux-mêmes n'ont jamais abandonné.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant ses mots puis finit par redresser la tête.

- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle entente dans un groupe… une telle dévotion pour l'un de ses membres.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se voiler tout à coup et un sourire tremblant apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ces mots la troublaient. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir et Mike s'en voulut un peu. Elle était suffisamment épuisée pour qu'en plus il en rajoute en la faisant pleurer. Aussi, avant de se lever pour la laisser se reposer, il finit par conclure.

- Ils seraient allés jusqu'en enfer pour vous chercher, Major Carter… Tous les trois. Sans hésiter un seul instant.

Sur ces mots, il la salua en souriant et sortit, la laissant seule.

Sam serra confusément ses poings, tentant une nouvelle fois de se contenir. Décidément, elle était une véritable fontaine depuis son retour. Ce devait être ses nerfs qui lui jouaient ce vilain tour.

Elle avait été surprise d'avoir réussi à faire preuve d'autant de sang froid pendant sa détention et pensait s'être endurcie. Elle en était presque arrivée à se dire qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus au Colonel. Ce qui en soit, ne lui aurait pas déplu, bien au contraire. Elle enviait tellement ce calme, ce self contrôle qu'il parvenait à garder même lors des pires situations. Et voilà qu'à présent, à la moindre allusion envers ses amis, elle se mettait pratiquement à fondre en larmes ! Pathétique.

Très en colère contre elle-même, elle parvint finalement à refouler le torrent qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle respira lentement, calmant les battements précipités de son cœur tout en retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

Malgré sa fatigue, Sam re-songea à ce court entretien avec le Major Summers. Il semblait gentil et ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été retrouvée alors qu'il risquait, ce faisant, de perdre sa place dans l'équipe. Elle avait été un peu surprise de savoir que le Colonel avait gardé le jeune homme aussi longtemps. Elle aurait pensé qu'il allait faire se succéder ses remplaçants mais visiblement, ils avaient de suite trouvé la bonne personne… Et en y repensant, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Et s'il était meilleur qu'elle ?

Non… Ce n'était qu'un militaire, à première vue. Elle, elle était experte dans la Porte des Etoiles en plus d'être un bon soldat. Est-ce que ça ne la rendait pas irremplaçable ?… Non ?...

_« Oh !! Arrête de te prendre la tête, Sam ! Bien sûr qu'ils veulent que tu reviennes ! C'est évident ! »_

Après s'être copieusement réprimandée, la jeune femme finit par fermer les yeux et commença à se détendre.

Elle somnolait déjà depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruit retentissant et des voix fortes la firent de nouveau se réveiller. Difficile de se reposer dans cette base.

Elle redressa aussitôt la tête tandis que Janet, suivie de plusieurs aides soignants et d'un brancard, arrivait en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Les rideaux étant légèrement ouverts au niveau de ses pieds, la jeune femme découvrit avec horreur que l'homme allongé et responsable de ce remue-ménage n'est autre que le Colonel O'Neill !

Le ventre noué, elle tenta aussitôt de se redresser mais, trop faible, finit par s'affaler piteusement sur son lit. Frustrée, elle se pencha donc vers sa gauche pour attraper le rideau et le tirer afin de lui permettre de voir ce qui se passait derrière mais en vain. Elle était trop loin.

- Janet ? appela-t-elle la voix désespérément faible.

Sam entendit celle-ci s'affairer autour de son supérieur, donnant des ordres d'un ton anxieux. Son regard fut alors attiré par Teal'c qui entrait à son tour dans l'infirmerie. A peine la porte passée, il empoigna le téléphone mural.

- Daniel Jackson ? Je me trouve à l'infirmerie. O'Neill a eu un malaise… Très bien.

Une fois le combiné raccroché, le Jaffa croisa le regard affolé de Sam et sans plus attendre, il s'avança vers elle et tira le rideau de séparation afin qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Reconnaissante, la jeune femme attrapa la main de son ami, la serra tout en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et se tourna vers son supérieur qu'on avait installé sur le lit à sa gauche.

Janet s'affairait toujours autour de lui, fébrile, toute son attention étant dirigé vers son nouveau patient. Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, elle finit par se redresser, un pli agacé sur ses lèvres. Elle contempla O'Neill quelques instants, en silence puis finit par soupirer.

- Docteur Frasier ? demanda Teal'c sous la pression des doigts de Sam, lui demandant ainsi ce qui se passait.

Celle-ci se tourna vers eux et finit par sourire.

- Ca va. Rien de méchant… La fatigue, le stress… et une bonne dose de comé…

Mais elle finit par s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Il a besoin de repos ! conclut-elle tandis que Daniel arrivait en trombe dans l'infirmerie.  
- Comment va-t-il ??

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Teal'c, toujours très réactif, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement par terre. Ni une ni deux, Janet s'avança vers eux, soudain furibonde.

- Bon sang ! Vous êtes infernales tous les deux ! Lorsque je vous dis de vous reposer ce n'est pas pour aller en salle de sport ou courir comme des fous dans les couloirs !! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous enfermer dans vos quartiers et dormir au moins jusqu'à demain !

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et partit chercher quelque chose dans un placard puis revint vers Daniel et lui mit plusieurs cachets et un verre d'eau dans les mains.

- Avalez ça immédiatement !

Aussitôt le jeune homme se rebella mais face au regard glacé de Janet finit par obtempérer, penaud.

- Bien ! sourit-elle satisfaite, avant de se tourner vers le Jaffa. Emmenez le jusque dans ses quartiers et veillez à ce qu'il y reste, Teal'c. Merci.

Celui-ci s'inclina de suite et soutenant son ami, qui déjà commençait à s'endormir sous l'effet du sédatif, sortit de l'infirmerie.

Sam observa alors Janet, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'était plutôt rare de la voir perdre son sang froid, et regarder ce petit bout de femme donner des ordres à des géants comme Teal'c était finalement assez cocasse.

Elle la vit ensuite se retourner vers le Colonel, les mains sur les hanches, hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre… puis finalement haussa les épaules et tira les rideaux autour de lui afin de l'isoler.

- Janet ? intervint alors Sam.  
- Oui ?  
- … Peux-tu le laisser ouvert ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le docteur Frasier s'apprêtait à les séparer en tirant celui entre les deux lits.

Janet sourit puis acquiesça. Elle fit le tour de son amie et les isola tous les deux du reste de la pièce.  
Une fois seuls, Sam tourna la tête vers Jack et observa un long moment son visage, en silence. A sa grande surprise, elle vit soudain ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé et croisa son regard.

- Vous voyez que je suis très bon pour les infiltrations… murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Incrédule, la jeune femme le contempla un moment avant de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça… ?  
- Ben… J'ai quand même eu un malaise, je dois l'avouer… m'enfin, pas au point de tomber dans les vapes !

Sam pouffa de plus belle.

- Je comprends mieux le comportement de Janet ! Elle a fini par comprendre !  
- Ah bon ? demanda Jack inquiet. Vous croyez ?…Raaah ! Je sens qu'elle va me faire payer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Il fit une grimace désespérée sous le regard amusé et attendri de la jeune femme.

- C'est gentil en tout cas de risquer la colère de Janet pour me tenir compagnie, Mon Colonel.

Jack s'installa sur le côté avant de lui répondre. Il était à présent complètement tourné vers elle, un bras replier sous sa tête. Sam sentit son cœur s'affoler devant cette soudaine intimité.

- Je dors mal en ce moment… en revanche j'ai dormi comme un bébé à côté de vous tout à l'heure alors, je vais pouvoir vérifier si vous avez réellement un pouvoir.  
- Dites tout de suite que je suis soporifique ! réagit-elle aussitôt, amusée, en se tournant à son tour sur le côté pour lui faire face.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

Sam sentit son cœur se gonfler, chaud dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait tout à coup si bien. En paix, heureuse. Après un cauchemar de cinq mois, la plus petite attention lui semblait si douce. Alors avoir cet homme devant elle qui la regardait avec tendresse… C'était presque trop pour elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau à son grand désarroi mais cette fois-ci elle se refusa de se contenir.

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua un peu plus lorsqu'il vit glisser quelques larmes sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme.

- Vous m'avez manquée, murmura-t-il alors.

Sam sourit de plus belle, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Vous aussi.

Cette fois-ci, les mots étaient vraiment dits. Sans ambiguïtés, sans non dits.

Bien que profondément fatiguée, la jeune femme lutta pour rester éveillée et profiter un maximum de sa présence, de cet instant. Parler lui permettrait sûrement de ne pas s'endormir… et partager des choses avec lui.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à mon retour à la base… lorsque j'étais prisonnière. Ca me permettait de ne pas songer à…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase mais Jack n'en eut pas besoin. Il se rembrunit aussitôt, un nœud à l'estomac.  
Afin de chasser l'ombre qui venait voiler le visage de son supérieur, Sam lui sourit tout en poursuivant :

- Je ne pensais pas que ces retrouvailles seraient si… intenses.

Il retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

- Intense ?  
- Toute cette affection… Teal'c, Daniel, Janet…  
- … Et moi ?

Sam baissa les yeux, troublé et finit par murmurer :

- Je me suis demandée comment vous alliez …

Elle s'arrêta cependant, incapable de poursuivre. Ça devenait peut être un peu trop personnel… Et s'il le prenait mal… ?

- Comment j'allais quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais puis, rassurée par son regard encourageant, elle se décida.

- Je me suis demandé ce que vous feriez si vous me retrouviez. Quel geste… Une poignée de main ? Une accolade ? … Je sais c'est bête mais … je n'ai rien eu, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil afin de tourner sa remarque en boutade pour éviter la gêne d'une telle révélation.

Le cœur battant, elle eut l'impression que le regard de son supérieur se faisait plus pénétrant encore. Il finit par répondre faussement outré :

- Je vous ai prise dans mes bras en revenant sur Terre. Demandez à Daniel, je n'arrivais plus à vous lâcher.

A ces mots, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait tout simplement s'évanouir. Les joues brûlantes, bouleversée, elle tenta de lui répondre sur le même ton :

- Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Ça ne compte pas...

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il y eut un court silence puis, son cœur fit une embarder lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser. Il se leva, fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et s'assit sur son lit.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme s'était remise sur le dos, tournée vers lui, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Retenant son souffle, elle vit Jack se pencher, passer ses mains chaudes derrière elle et, doucement, la redresser afin de l'appuyer contre lui. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras faibles autour de son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Sentant Sam s'accrocher à lui, O'Neill resserra son étreinte et fit glisser ses mains afin de la presser un peu plus encore contre lui. Il tressaillit aussitôt. Ses doigts venaient d'entrer en contact avec la peau de la jeune femme. En effet, les tuniques de l'infirmerie étant retenues à l'arrière uniquement par quelques cordelettes, elle était nue à certains endroits.

Terriblement troublé, l'esprit égaré, il pencha alors la tête et enfouie son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, s'enivrant de son parfum, de sa douceur. Et sans même réaliser la portée de son geste, Jack colla doucement sa bouche contre sa peau et l'embrassa.

Il la sentit aussitôt se raidir.

Réalisant tout à coup que ses lèvres étaient en contact direct avec le cou de Sam, il s'écarta brusquement, les yeux exorbités.

- Je… Je suis désolé, Carter… bredouilla-t-il, ôtant précipitamment ses mains, songeant qu'il avait cette fois-ci perdu totalement l'esprit.

Gêné, il croisa le regard incroyablement troublé de la jeune femme et se releva vivement. L'esprit embrumé, encore tout étourdi par son geste, il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment une résistance lorsqu'il tenta de s'écarter d'elle. Il baissa la tête, sans comprendre puis découvrit la main de Sam accrochée à son tee-shirt. Jack plongea alors de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et retint son souffle.

- S'il vous plait… murmura-t-elle en tendant son autre main vers lui, le regard suppliant.

Il hésita un court instant puis finalement se rassit. Elle n'avait visiblement plus aucune force et s'affala contre lui sans avoir l'énergie suffisante pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou. Il la reprit donc contre lui, mais gardant cependant ses mains sagement contre le tissu de son vêtement.

Peu à peu, il finit par se détendre et sentit le corps de Sam s'amollir doucement dans ses bras.

Elle s'était endormie.

Il la garda serrée contre lui encore un instant puis finit par reposer sa tête délicatement contre l'oreiller. Jack caressa alors le visage de la jeune femme et une irrésistible envie vint le tirailler, lui nouer sournoisement l'estomac. Il jeta un œil autour de lui… Personne. Aucune caméra.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il se rapprocha d'elle.

Sa raison aussitôt l'interpella :  
_  
__« Tu es fou ! … Arrête ! Tu perds la tête ! »_

Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus et il continua encore de se pencher vers son visage… jusqu'à, enfin, se trouver si proche de ses lèvres qu'il put sentir la chaleur de son souffle. Il frôla alors sa bouche délicate, savourant la douceur de ce contact, puis finalement accentua la pression, l'embrassant avec plus de force, partagé entre l'envie et la peur qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle resta immobile, les paupières closes.

Il finit cependant par se redresser et retrouva peu à peu la raison.

_« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris !? Tu es devenu fou ?! … »_ songea-t-il, abasourdi.

Dans un soupir, Jack se releva, perdu, réalisant avec effroi qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler. Le cœur serré, il retourna dans son lit dans l'espoir un peu vain de retrouver ses esprits et son self contrôle légendaire qu'il avait visiblement égaré sur P8X521.

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews! :-)**

**--**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement, permettant à Carter de recouvrer ses forces. Une bonne alimentation et beaucoup de repos, la présence constante de ses amis autour d'elle lui permirent de retrouver la santé rapidement. Sam fut tout d'abord surprise de constater une légère froideur de la part du Colonel mais elle en comprit rapidement la raison. Le geste qu'il avait eu à l'infirmerie devait le contrarier et l'incitait à prendre ses distances. Elle le regrettait fortement, d'autant qu'elle n'y voyait aucun mal. Ca n'avait été qu'un simple baiser dans le cou après tout. Un geste de réconfort. Non ?

Elle aurait tellement souhaité que cela soit plus mais elle connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir qu'il ne se serait jamais permis un geste déplacé. Et en aucun cas, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam se sentait à présent prête à rejoindre SG1. Elle avait réussi jusqu'ici à repousser le test psychologique mais sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait en passer par là pour reprendre sa place dans l'équipe, elle dut se soumettre.

Le docteur Gibs était un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle, au visage avenant, et Sam se sentit de suite à l'aise avec lui. Souriant, patient, il la mit rapidement en confiance, du moins suffisamment pour que la sourde angoisse qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours à l'idée de cet entretien, finisse par s'atténuer enfin.

Sam lui parla donc de son arrivée sur Tin'ac. Cette façon humiliante d'être traitée comme une chose sans valeur, sans conscience. Les travaux forcés sur cette planète inconnue pendant près de quatre mois. Sa confrontation avec le Goa'uld Ammon et enfin… les tortures.

Gibs écouta patiemment la jeune femme, notant certaines de ses paroles, l'aidant à reprendre pied lorsque parfois Sam replongeait un peu trop profondément dans des souvenirs traumatisants. Lorsqu'enfin son récit fut terminé, Carter eut la surprise de voir son interlocuteur les mains croisées devant lui, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- C'est tout, précisa donc Sam au bout d'un moment de silence.

A ces mots, Gibs sourit.

- Certes, vous m'avez fait une description détaillée des évènements mais ce que j'ai besoin, moi, c'est de savoir ce qui se passait dans votre tête pendant tout ce temps.

Gênée, Carter sentit son appréhension revenir tout à coup.

- Que dire… J'avais peur… J'ai eu peur sans discontinuer pendant ces cinq mois. Peur qu'on ne me retrouve jamais, que jamais je ne revienne sur Terre. Ca a été très dur.  
- Mais vous avez tenu le coup.  
- En effet.  
- Vous n'avez jamais abandonné ?

Sam mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je savais qu'on me cherchait.  
- Qui ?  
- Mon équipe… Mon père. Je savais qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient pas. On ne laisse jamais personne derrière nous… Et j'avais raison. Il m'a retrouvée.

Gibs haussa les sourcils, son crayon en suspend.

- Il vous a retrouvée ?

Réalisant de suite sa bévue, Sam rougit violemment et se reprit aussitôt.

- Ils m'ont retrouvée.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'affoler.

- Vous avez utilisé le singulier.  
- C'était une simple erreur.  
- Je ne pense pas.

Nouveau silence.

- Parlez-moi des membres de votre équipe, poursuivit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Ce n'était pas un lapsus.  
- Votre insistance me prouve le contraire, pourtant.

Sam se ferma aussitôt. Le docteur Gibs comprit rapidement qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle dans ces conditions.

- Ecoutez, Major Carter. Je ne suis pas là pour faire votre procès et encore moins pour juger l'affection particulière que vous avez pour l'un de vos coéquipiers. Ces sentiments sont pour moi tout à fait sains et normaux. Le contraire, d'ailleurs, serait de ne rien ressentir. Je ne vous demanderai donc pas le nom de cette personne mais simplement de me parler de ce que vous avez ressenti pendant ces cinq mois. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vous permettre de rejoindre SG1, conclut-il avec un sourire encourageant.  
- L'armée nous interdit d'avoir…

Mais Sam s'interrompit avant de poursuivre aussi Gibs lui répondit de suite.

- Je ne suis pas l'armée, Major. Je suis psychothérapeute et cette conversation est confidentielle.

La jeune femme resta un moment, silencieuse puis finit par acquiescer. Ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre sur la table prouvaient sa peur de dévoiler des choses dont elle ne se sentait pas le droit de parler. Mais Gibs comprit qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, qu'il lui suffisait simplement de l'aider pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin.

- En quoi vous a-t-il aidée ?

Carter baissa la tête, ouvrit la bouche… la referma… puis l'ouvrit de nouveau :

- Il… Il avait déjà vécu cela. Plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps que moi… J'admirais… J'admire sa force, sa volonté. C'est en voulant lui ressembler que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup.

Elle se tut un instant puis finit par continuer. A mesure qu'elle parlait de lui, son visage semblait s'animer. Son regard devenait franc, vivant.

- Il n'abandonne jamais. Jamais, vous voyez ? dit-elle en se penchant vers le docteur Gibs. Quelque soit la situation. Et pourtant il a vécu dans sa vie tant de malheurs que bien peu d'hommes auraient pu supporter. Alors… cette capacité de lutter malgré tout est pour moi… héroïque. C'est ce vers quoi je veux tendre.

Elle secoua un instant la tête.

- Il arrive à rester toujours si maître de lui, comme si rien ne parvient à le toucher… Et… Et bien que je l'envie, parfois… cela me…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, cherchant ses mots ou n'osant aller plus loin.

- Cela vous agace ? proposa-t-il alors, perspicace.

Sam redressa la tête et croisa son regard chaleureux. Elle sourit, embarrassée.

- C'est vrai… Parfois. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet…  
- Le sujet, c'est vous. Et apparemment, il tient une grande place dans votre vie alors au contraire je crois qu'il est utile d'en parler.

Elle le regarda un moment en silence, puis acquiesça de nouveau.

- Ca m'agace, parfois, oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que… Il m'est arrivé de le voir perdre le contrôle… Très rarement, cependant mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais… A chaque fois, j'ai eu l'impression que cela nous… rapprochait.

Sam rougit soudain violemment. Comment en était-elle arrivée à parler de ça ? Il ne lui avait pourtant demandé qu'une chose : en quoi, penser à « lui », l'avait-il aidé… Et voilà qu'à présent, elle faisait allusion à des choses qui n'avaient plus aucun rapport avec cette mission.

Gibs remarqua de suite son embarra mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

- Pensez-vous que vos sentiments sont réciproques ?

Elle jeta un œil vers lui puis croisa ses mains moites avec nervosité.

- Je pense, oui. Du moins… j'en ai l'impression.  
- Alors pourquoi ne rien faire ?

Devant l'air à la fois choqué et surpris de la jeune femme, il enchaîna de suite :

- Je connais la loi mais si vous souffrez tellement, il y a toujours des moyens de la contourner. Il vous suffit juste de savoir ce que vous désirez vraiment.  
- Les choses ne sont pas si simples…  
- Au contraire. Analysez la situation, Major Carter et vous verrez combien tout cela est simple.

--

_« Analysez la situation, Major Carter et vous verrez combien tout cela est simple. »_

Cette phrase résonnait encore en elle deux jours plus tard, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas nerveux vers le bureau du Général Hammond.

Elle avait en effet analysé la situation le plus objectivement possible :

((X +Y) – Z) 0 … (X)+((Y)-Z) X+Y

Tout simplement.

Aussi… La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit après une telle évidence était d'en parler au premier intéressé.

Cette seule idée la fit rire… S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui ce genre de discussion était impossible, c'était bien « lui ». Alors comment savoir s'il était prêt à l'accepter en cas de démission. Elle risquait gros de le mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli… si jamais il ne voulait pas d'elle. D'un autre côté, qui ne tentait rien…

Arrivée à destination, Sam prit le temps de soupirer un peu afin de détendre ses nerfs qui étaient inévitablement noués par l'angoisse. Elle toqua à la porte, attendit quelques secondes puis entra lorsqu'on le lui en donna l'autorisation.

Son cœur s'affola aussitôt et, tout en se mettant au garde à vous, elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers le moins gradé de ses supérieurs présents dans la pièce.

- Repos, Major. Le Colonel et moi avons une bonne nouvelle.

Devinant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, Sam se tourna en souriant vers Jack mais eut la surprise de découvrir un regard froid posé sur elle.

_« Curieux… » _songea-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Vous faites de nouveau partie de SG1, continua Hammond, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme acquiesça en soupirant. L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru…

- Merci mon Général. J'en suis très heureuse, répondit-elle joyeusement.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers O'Neill mais celui-ci, le visage toujours fermé, regardait à présent un point imaginaire au-dessus de la tête d'Hammond. Son angoisse réapparut aussitôt.

- Et le Major Summers ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
- Il va rejoindre SG2 aux côtés du Colonel Parker. Il a déjà été mis au courant et est très satisfait.  
- Tant mieux.

Un silence se fit ensuite dans la pièce. Le Général était à présent tourné vers Jack, attendant que celui-ci intervienne pour féliciter son second, mais il restait immobile, plus grave que jamais.

- Colonel ?

Celui-ci, comprenant enfin ce qu'on attendait de lui, se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Carter.

Un nouveau silence accueillit ces mots dit sur un ton pour le moins… indifférent.

- Bien… finit par déclarer Hammond, quelque peu surpris. Vous pouvez disposer tous les deux. Briefing dans vingt minutes.  
- A vos ordres, dirent-ils en cœur avant de sortir.

Lorsque Sam referma la porte derrière elle, O'Neill s'était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres. Elle dut courir pour le rejoindre et finit par l'interpeller.

- Mon Colonel !

Sa voix s'était presque faite suppliante. Pourquoi se montrait-il si distant tout à coup ?  
Il se retourna, à contre cœur, et posa un regard neutre sur elle.

- Carter ?

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, nerveuse.

- Mon Colonel… Vous ne semblez pas très heureux de mon retour dans l'équipe.

Son hésitation lui déchira le cœur.

- … Pas du tout, Major, nia-t-il cependant au bout d'un instant.

Serrant les poings, Sam finit par baisser la tête, la respiration courte, une atroce douleur à l'estomac.

- Vous auriez préféré garder le Major Summers… dit-elle, incapable de le regarder en face.

Il attendit quelques secondes – une éternité ? – avant de répondre.

- Non...

Incertaine quant à la véracité de sa réponse, la jeune femme redressa la tête.

- Vous savez bien que non… Carter, continua-t-il, alors, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres.

Sur ce, sans attendre sa réaction, il se détourna et disparut au détour du couloir.

_« Non… Vous savez bien que non… Carter. »_

Alors pourquoi ce comportement lunatique ? Pourquoi cette hésitation à lui répondre ?

--

Jack s'engouffra dans ses quartiers et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui. Dans un soupir rageur, il s'adossa contre cette dernière et passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

Il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. C'était complètement fou… C'était comme si, du jour au lendemain il ne savait plus faire ses lacets, ou boutonner sa chemise. Pour lui, garder son self contrôle était aussi simple et évident que ces petits gestes de tous les jours. Alors pourquoi tout à coup, cela lui devenait impossible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

Certes, il n'était pas complètement fou. Il connaissait les raisons de sa détresse et de sa colère. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à les maîtriser.

Il aurait du être un minimum plus joyeux lorsque Hammond avait annoncé à Carter son retour dans l'équipe. Mais il était tellement concentré à ne pas montrer son désarroi, à éviter d'exploser qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à peiner la jeune femme.

Bien sûr qu'il préférait avoir Carter à ces côtés plutôt que Summers. C'était une évidence ! Qu'elle ait pu en douter un seul instant lui semblait ridicule.

Et forcément, dès qu'il avait vu le doute et la tristesse de Sam, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fondre littéralement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi de lui, à présent. Il avait beau tenter d'être distant et froid, il s'amollissait complètement dès qu'il la voyait triste. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réintègre une équipe SG. C'était égoïste de sa part, il le savait bien, il en avait parfaitement conscience cependant... Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre encore et cette fois-ci... peut-être pour toujours.

--

Lorsque Jack pénétra en salle de Briefing, quelques minutes plus tard, avec le faible espoir d'avoir retrouvé la raison, ses trois coéquipiers se trouvaient déjà sur place, félicitant chaudement la jeune femme pour son grand retour dans l'équipe. O'Neill réussit à se montrer souriant mais cela sonnait faux et il était persuadé qu'ils l'avaient tous remarqué. Ils se connaissaient trop bien... L'arrivée d'Hammond avait heureusement empêché les questions gênantes de Daniel et tous se concentrèrent sur la prochaine mission à venir.

Rien de bien sorcier pour celle-ci. Le Général avait songé commencer en douceur avec Sam et les envoyait sur une planète déjà explorée pour faire des analyses. La tension de Jack se relâcha quelque peu.

Après s'être rapidement préparés, tous se rejoignirent en salle d'embarquement. La Porte fut alors ouverte et Jack observa le visage, étrangement confus de la jeune femme, tourné vers le vortex lumineux. Il y avait un mélange de joie intense et de crainte, lui sembla-t-il. Une joie certaine de pouvoir de nouveau passer la Porte et une crainte sourde au souvenir de sa dernière mission qui avait eu pour résultat, un cauchemar de cinq mois.

Teal'c et Daniel s'avancèrent donc en premier, particulièrement joyeux. Ils jetèrent tous deux un oeil vers la jeune femme avant de passer le vortex et lui sourirent avec entrain. Sam, ainsi encouragée, s'avança à son tour vers la flaque bleutée et luminescente, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement. Elle se tourna vers Jack, tenta un sourire qu'il n'eut le courage de lui refuser en retour et il la regarda passer la Porte avec une sourde appréhension.

--

Jack se redressa en criant. Les yeux exorbités, trempé de sueur, il tentait de retrouver son souffle et de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Encore un cauchemar. Toujours le même...

Il la revoyait passer le vortex et puis plus rien. Disparue...

Depuis le retour de Sam dans l'équipe, quelques semaines auparavant, ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus sombres et angoissants. Il dormait donc peu et restait continuellement angoissé. Janet lui avait conseillé de lever le pied mais comment aurait-il pu prendre quelques jours de repos en sachant Carter avec une autre équipe risquant je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où?

Au moins, lorsqu'il était là, il pouvait un minimum gérer la situation. Même si, il devait bien l'avouer... il ne gérait plus grand chose... et encore moins son comportement vis à vis d'elle.

Leur relation s'était affreusement détériorée depuis quelques semaines et il devait bien avouer qu'il en était seul responsable. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler en mission. Son seul souci étant de la ramener vivante au SGC il ne la laissait plus rien faire seule, lui interdisant de prendre la moindre initiative et lui criant dessus à la plus petite rebuffade.

Il savait parfaitement comment elle devait analyser un tel comportement. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait plus confiance en elle, ce qui, évidement était complètement faux mais... il ne fit rien pour la détromper, préférant la voir le détester plutôt que souffrir. Il était plus facile pour lui de supporter sa colère que sa peine.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre avec des Jaffas. Bien que la logique aurait voulu que Daniel et Teal' passent le vortex avant eux, il avait fait tout un cirque pour que ce soit elle qui le traverse en premier. De retour sur Terre, elle l'avait regardé avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère qui n'était que le prélude de nombreuses querelles à venir.

En y songeant, une douleur violente et sournoise lui lacéra soudain l'estomac. Comment allait être la prochaine mission... ? Rien de bien méchant à première vue. L'exploration d'une nouvelle planète. Mais que leur réservait P8X667 ?

--

P8X667 était assez standard. Climat tempéré, peuple pacifique, aucune présence de Naquada donc de Goa'ulds. Seul bémol, l'esclavagisme des femmes et le regard de convoitise du chef de la tribu pour Carter. Les nerfs de Jack, déjà mis à rude épreuve par une jalousie on ne peut plus malvenue, finit par perdre toute patience lorsque Sam ôta son casque et que l'homme ouvrit des yeux émerveillés devant la blondeur de ses cheveux, chose inexistante chez eux, apparemment.

- Teal'c ! rugit-il, faisant alors sursauter toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.  
- Oui, O'Neill ? répondit le Jaffa, s'approchant un peu plus de son ami.  
- Vous ramenez Carter à la base !

Celle-ci se tourna aussitôt vers lui, incrédule, tandis que le Jaffa levait un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Je vous demande pardon ? finit-elle par demander, sentant la colère monter en elle.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune patience avec Jack. Indifférent à la question de Sam, O'Neill poursuivit sans quitter Teal'c des yeux.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? Exécution !

Tandis que le Jaffa inclinait déjà la tête en signe d'acceptation, Sam s'avança vers son supérieur et lui agrippa le bras pour le tourner violemment vers elle. Le regard glacé et furieux de Jack ne l'arrêta pourtant pas.

- Il est hors de question que je rentre !!

D'un geste sec, il se dégagea et attrapa à son tour la jeune femme pour l'éloigner brutalement du groupe afin de pourvoir « parler » sans être entendu.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, MAJOR ! Et je vous conseille d'éviter ce ton avec moi !  
- Je refuse de partir ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais retourner au SGC !!  
- Ces hommes, déclara-t-il en pointant un doigt vers les membres de la tribu, sont des brutes qui pensent que les femmes sont des objets qu'on s'approprie sans état d'âme ! Ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, vous rajouter à leur collection !

Ces mots adoucirent quelque peu Sam qui comprit qu'il ne réagissait comme cela que par peur pour elle.

- Ecoutez, Mon Colonel. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous trouvons dans ce genre de situation. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Il suffit de leur faire comprendre que je suis avec vous.

Puis devant l'ambiguïté de ces propos, elle rajouta précipitamment :

- Que... j'appartiens à la Terre, je veux dire... A mon peuple.  
- J'avais compris, Major, répondit-il acerbe. Inutile de préciser. Mais si vous vous souvenez bien, ça n'avait pas empêché votre enlèvement il y a sept ans ! Alors non ! Vous rentrez, et c'est un ordre !

Devant l'entêtement de son supérieur, Sam perdit de nouveau son calme.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous mettez en danger le reste de l'équipe !

Jack agrippa alors le col de la jeune femme et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il était partagé en la fureur et une angoisse qui ne le quittait plus.

- Vous allez m'obéir sans discuter, Major, persifla-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, avant de rajouter en hurlant : C'est un ORDRE !!

Il la relâcha alors si brutalement qu'elle trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Il resta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa taille puis retourna sans un mot vers le chef de la tribu, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'à l'instant, il ne valait pas mieux que les brutes avec lesquelles il allait s'entretenir. Mais seule la sécurité de la jeune femme comptait. Uniquement ça, songea-t-il tout en croisant les regards outrés de Daniel et de Teal'c qui accouraient vers Sam pour l'aider à se relever.

Du coin de l'oeil, il observa ses amis s'entretenir avec elle pendant quelques minutes. Le ton montait de temps en temps mais il était trop loin pour comprendre leur propos. Enfin, il vit Teal'c et Carter s'éloigner en direction de la Porte. Rassuré, Jack reporta son attention sur le chef de la tribu.

Au regard appréciateur de celui-ci, Jack comprit qu'il venait de lui faire une forte impression et avait gagné, du coup, un nouvel « ami », songea-t-il avec écoeurement.

--

Sam était partagée entre la fureur et l'humiliation. Comment avait-il osé se comporter de la sorte avec elle !! Elle le détestait ! Oh oui, comme elle le détestait à cet instant !! Si seulement il n'avait pas été son supérieur, elle lui aurait flanqué son poing dans la figure ! Avec quelle délectation elle aurait entendu les os de son nez craquer sous le choc !

Elle marchait aux côtés de Teal'c depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'elle finit par exploser :

- Je le hais, Teal'c ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? S'il ne veut plus de moi, qu'il le dise et je changerais d'équipe le jour même !

Le Jaffa resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se tourna vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, Major Carter.  
- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai ! Il est sans arrêt sur mon dos, à critiquer tout ce que je fais. J'ai le sentiment d'être plus un boulet qu'autre chose ! Un caillou dans sa chaussure ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'a qu'une envie: se débarrasser de moi !  
- Pas comme vous le pensez.

Sam le regarda de travers tout en continuant de marcher avec rage.

- Et selon vous ? Que cherche-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?!  
- Il souffre, répondit simplement Teal'c, imperturbable.

A ces mots, la jeune femme cessa d'avancer tout en attrapant le tee-shirt du Jaffa pour qu'il s'arrête à son tour. Toute colère venait soudain de la déserter.

- Il souffre ? Mais... pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, un noeud à l'estomac. Il est malade ? Il me cache quelque chose ?  
- Il a peur.  
- Peur ? Peur pour quoi ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Teal'c ! Soyez un peu plus explicite !

Le Jaffa sourcilla à peine en entendant l'expression préférée de Jack dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Il a peur pour vous. Il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Incrédule, Sam fixa son ami pendant quelques instants, enregistrant l'information, l'analysant rapidement puis finit par secouer la tête en reprenant la direction de la Porte.

- C'est ridicule, maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même, le doute cependant dans son esprit.

Ils restèrent silencieux la durée du trajet restant et lorsqu'enfin le vortex fut ouvert, Teal'c empoigna sa radio :

- O'Neill ?  
- _Oui._  
- Nous sommes devant la Porte. Le Major s'apprête à rentrer.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Sam crut qu'il avait changé d'avis mais bien au contraire :

- _Passez la Porte avec elle et revenez ensuite. _

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !! rugit-elle dans le talkie-walkie.  
- _Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Major ! Vous frisez l'insubordination ! _

Plus que « friser » en fait, songea-t-elle, mais Sam n'en avait plus rien à faire.

- Vous rendez-vous compte du prix que cela coûte d'ouvrir un vortex à partir de la Terre ? C'est complètement stupide ! Si Teal'c restait ici...  
-_ Carter,_ coupa Jack d'une voix autoritaire et glaciale, _si vous ne passez pas cette foutue Porte dans les dix prochaines secondes, je me ferais un plaisir de vous vendre à nos hôtes !! _

A ces mots, un brouhaha joyeux se fit entendre derrière le Colonel O'Neill.

- Il vaudrait mieux y aller, intervint Teal'c en secouant la tête, une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sam qui se retenait d'exploser.

Comment osait-il plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? S'il plaisantait vraiment... Comprenant qu'elle avait finalement de la chance qu'il ne la relève pas tout simplement de ses fonctions pour insubordination, elle finit par acquiescer et pénétra d'un pas rageur dans le vortex.

- Elle vient de passer, O'Neill, j'y vais à mon tour.  
- _Bien... _répondit Jack, un soupir dans la voix. _On vous attend. Terminé._

--

De retour de mission, après un tour à l'infirmerie, il avait été appelé par Hammond dans son bureau afin d'expliquer le choix d'avoir fait rentrer Carter. Jack lui exposa le danger inutile qu'elle aurait couru en restant avec eux, en plus du fait que sa présence aurait été une barrière pour le traité qu'ils étaient censés passer avec cette tribu. Le Général accepta ces explications, faisant confiance à son jugement mais lui dit que de toute façon, ils ne traiteraient pas avec une tribu aux moeurs si contraires à ceux de leur pays.

Jack s'attendait évidement à cela. Comme il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Naquada sur cette planète, il était inutile de se lier davantage à eux.

Quelques minutes après être sorti du bureau du Général, O'Neill avait croisé Sam dans un couloir mais elle ne l'avait même pas salué. Il aurait évidement pu l'arrêter, c'était une nouvelle fois de l'insubordination pure et simple mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il s'en voulait suffisamment comme cela. Elle payait cher ses craintes à lui, inutile d'en rajouter.

Mais une chose, qu'il avait du mal à pardonner, était la présence répétée de Summers aux côtés de la jeune femme. Depuis le retour de Carter, il était littéralement accroché à ses basques et Jack commençait à en être prodigieusement agacé. Agacé... Le mot était peut être un peu faible... furieux, était certainement plus proche de la réalité.

Bref, tout ceci n'arrangeait rien à son état mental déjà on ne peut plus perturbé. Il avait sérieusement pensé tout laisser tomber, songeant que tout ça ne rimait plus à rien mais l'idée de laisser Carter seule dans une autre équipe, à des années lumières sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, lui était tout simplement insupportable. Alors il serrait les dents et continuait, crevant littéralement de peur à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, accablé à la pensée qu'elle tombe sous le charme de ce type.

Il ne voyait pas d'issues.

A SUIVRE…


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews!! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise! :)**

**--**

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam se trouvaient au mess depuis quelques minutes déjà et la discussion dévia inévitablement vers le Colonel O'Neill.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Daniel ! s'exclama aussitôt Carter, exaspérée.

Le seul nom de « Jack » lui était devenu insupportable. Dès qu'elle l'entendait, une inévitable rage venait la submerger aussitôt.  
Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mike qui s'assit en face de la jeune femme un plateau dans les mains.

- Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous parlez du Colonel O'Neill !

De suite, il eut droit à un regard furibond de la jeune femme et un sourire amusé de Daniel.

- Exactement, acquiesça ce dernier.  
- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Sam était rentrée avant vous. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.  
- Jack l'a renvoyée !  
- Daniel ! intervint la jeune femme, humiliée et furieuse. Il ne m'a pas « renvoyée » !

Elle ne put cependant rien rajouter car, apparemment, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir raison.

- O'Neill a simplement choisi de mettre le Major Carter à l'abri, expliqua Teal'c, sans lever la tête de son assiette.

Mike fixa attentivement le visage de Sam.

- Vraiment ?  
- ... Il semblerait, selon Teal'c, murmura la jeune femme embarrassée. Mais je n'en jurerais pas.  
- Intéressant, murmura Mike tout en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
- Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? demanda Daniel.  
- Rien...

Un silence se fit où tous se concentrèrent sur le contenu de leur plateau jusqu'à ce que Sam sursaute. Mike la regarda passer d'écarlate à livide, puis de nouveau écarlate ce qui lui apprit, sans même se retourner, que le Colonel O'Neill venait de faire son entrée au mess. Tandis que Summers prenait déjà son plateau afin de laissait la place à ce dernier, Sam posa une main sur son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper tous ces moyens.

- Non, ne bougez pas. Je n'ai plus faim, fit-elle en se levant avant de quitter les lieux, ceci sans un regard vers son supérieur.

Ce dernier posa son plateau sur la table sans le moindre commentaire et lança une oeillade meurtrière à Mike.

O'Neill avait apparemment vu le geste de Sam à son égard, songea le jeune homme, sentant que sa théorie se confirmait.

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas compris le comportement incohérent du Colonel jusqu'à ce qu'il croise, il y a deux semaines, son regard étrangement expressif posé sur le Major Carter. Pensant certainement que, d'où il était, personne ne le voyait, il l'avait fixée un long moment avec une intensité qui ne laissait que peu de doute sur ses sentiments. Mike trouvait étrange qu'il se soit permis un tel regard au risque d'être vu par une tierce personne mais aux dires des membres de SG1, le Colonel O'Neill ne semblait plus dans son état normal.

Ils s'étaient confiés à lui à ce sujet avec la confiance de personnes ayant passés plusieurs mois ensemble à risquer leurs vies, côte à côte, et Summers avait été heureux de constater que ce lien qui les avait unis n'était pas rompu.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par la voix sèche de son supérieur.

- Vous connaissez la loi de non-fraternisation, je présume ? lui demanda Jack à la surprise de tout le monde.

Mike rougit violemment, furieux contre lui-même qu'il ait si facilement remarqué son attachement pour le Major Carter et qu'il y fasse allusion, ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, devant Teal'c et Daniel. Sentant le regard des trois hommes posés sur lui, il serra confusément sa fourchette dans la main, le front brûlant.

- ... Euh... Bien sûr, Mon Colonel.

Son ventre se noua tout à coup devant l'expression glaciale et peu amène de son supérieur. Il n'était pas bon d'être l'ennemi de Jack O'Neill. Il le savait parfaitement.

- Bien... Je voulais juste en être sûr.

Sur ces mots, le Colonel s'attaqua à son assiette sans tenir compte du regard interrogateur de Daniel et de Teal'c. Le reste du repas se fit en silence.

--

Sam se tournait et retournait dans son lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle se redressa dans un soupir et s'assit en serrant les poings.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi confuse dans ses sentiments.

La plupart du temps les choses étaient simples : soit elle aimait, soit elle détestait, soit elle était indifférente. Mais là, Sam était désespérément partagée. Elle l'aimait et elle le détestait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé et comme jamais elle n'avait détesté de toute sa vie.

Elle avait éperdument envie de lui tout en devant se réfréner à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait pour ne pas le rouer de coups. Elle brûlait littéralement du besoin de caresser sa peau tout en songeant avec quel plaisir elle la lui lacérerait...

Bref ! Ses sentiments à son égard étaient plus violents que jamais. Certes, elle continuait de l'aimer mais, depuis quelques mois, la tendresse avait fait place à un désir que sa colère n'avait fait qu'exacerber. Désir et colère. Amour et haine... Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle parvenait à dormir, elle se réveillait en sueur avec la dérangeante impression qu'elle venait de passer sa nuit à se battre contre lui ou à lui faire l'amour... C'était violent, c'était brutal mais Dieu ! que c'était bon ! Bon mais tellement frustrant !

Ce feu en elle, cette rage ne disparaissait pas hélas. Dès qu'elle le voyait, à l'instant même où elle croisait son regard, son corps se mettait littéralement à brûler. Ses muscles se tendaient. Ses poils se hérissaient. Elle devait alors faire un suprême effort sur elle-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge... ou lui sauter dessus.

Une poussée de désir monta tout à coup en elle ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse contre sa propre faiblesse. Jamais elle ne pourrait continuer dans ces conditions. A la prochaine mission, si ça se passait mal... elle demanderait à être mutée.

--

L'ambiance dans le groupe était on ne peut plus tendue. A peine arrivés sur P4X103, ils s'étaient mis en marche dans un silence pesant qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne se sentait le courage de briser. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux ruines que la sonde avait détectées quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé.

- Jack, déclara enfin Daniel. Je vais avoir besoin de Teal'c pour traduire ça.

Aussitôt le Jaffa s'avança vers l'archéologue mais O'Neill l'arrêta au passage.

- Après. Nous allons nous séparer et faire le tour des lieux pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Carter et vous resterez près de la Porte.  
- Sam peut très bien s'en occuper avec vous. Autant commencer tout de suite la traduction, dit pourtant Daniel, indifférent au regard noir que son ami posait sur lui.  
- J'ai dit que j'y allais avec Teal'c !

Ces mots secs furent reçus par un silence pesant et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil navré vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci serrait les poings avec rage et semblait avoir du mal à se contenir mais finalement, parvint à garder le silence.

Teal'c et Jack partirent donc chacun de leur côté et Sam, d'un regard, convainquit Daniel de ne faire aucun commentaire. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il s'écoula une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que leur radio ne grésille.

_- O'Neill ? _  
_- Oui ? _  
-_ Je viens de découvrir un camp Jaffas. Ils sont à la solde de Ba'al. _  
_- Très bien. Ne bougez pas, on vous rejoint... Donnez nous votre position._

Ceci fait, la voix d'O'Neill retentit de nouveau :

_- Carter !_  
- Oui ?  
- _Retrouvez Teal'c et restez cachés jusqu'à ce que j'arrive... Est-ce que c'est clair, Major ?_ se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler de nouveau la colère qui montait en elle.

- Parfaitement clair, parvint-elle à répondre, les dents serrées.

Se tournant vers Daniel, elle l'incita à ranger ses affaires rapidement puis ils partirent rejoindre leur ami Jaffa. Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent avant Jack.

Couchés à même le sol, munis de jumelles, ils observaient l'activité en bas de la colline.

- Que font-ils ? demanda Daniel.  
- On dirait qu'ils attendent quelqu'un... déclara Teal'c.

En effet, des dizaines de Jaffas étaient alignés, en rang, à quelques mètres d'un vaisseau Al'kesh. Mais curieusement, la personne qui en sortit n'était pas Ba'al mais une femme qui leur était inconnue. Intriguée, Sam tenta de voir son visage mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour ça.

- Je vais me rapprocher et essayer de prendre une photo.

Teal'c posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule.

- O'Neill nous a dit de ne pas bouger.

Carter rougit violemment et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

- Le Colonel n'est pas là et en attendant, je suis la plus gradée.

Normal, le Jaffa et Daniel n'étaient pas militaire, songea-t-elle un peu trop tard.

Sans plus attendre, elle recula et s'éloigna afin de contourner le rocher qui les cachait. Jackson et Teal'c se regardèrent, songeant qu'ils allaient avoir droit à une sacré scène dès que Jack arriverait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci les rejoignit au pas de course, passablement essoufflé.

- Où est Carter ? demanda-t-il de suite, à peine arrivé à leurs côtés.

Teal'c pointa un doigt vers une forme aplatie au sol à quelques mètres seulement des troupes Jaffas. Le coeur de Jack s'emballa aussitôt tandis qu'une sourde angoisse lui nouait l'estomac.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là-bas ! explosa-t-il de suite, empoignant déjà sa radio.

Mais il arrêta aussitôt son geste. A cette distance, le moindre bruit la ferait repérer. Jetant un regard noir sur ses deux coéquipiers, il finit par rugir :

- Je vous avais dit de rester cachés !!

Daniel fit un geste d'impuissance et Jack finit par grogner tout en commençant à s'éloigner à son tour. Il se retourna cependant.

- Vous ne bougez pas !!

Rassuré par les acquiescements répétés de l'archéologue, il finit par se fondre dans les bois afin de rejoindre son second.

Jack eut un mal fou à garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait encore. Il devait pourtant avancer avec prudence et lenteur afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était à mi-parcours, lorsqu'un léger bruit le fit s'arrêter aussitôt, le doigt sur la gâchette de son P90. Lorsqu'il redressa prudemment la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Carter.

Passés la surprise et le soulagement, une rage indescriptible due à la peur atroce de la perdre le submergea tout à coup. Elle s'en rendit certainement compte puisqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul en croisant le regard sombre de son supérieur.

- Carter ! Je pourrais vous faire passer en cours martiale pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse cependant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent aussitôt à lancer des éclairs.

- J'ai pris des photos de...  
- Je ne veux rien savoir ! explosa-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Sam. Vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct !

Elle grimaça sous la douleur tandis qu'il resserrait encore son étreinte.

- Lâchez-moi, grogna-t-elle furieuse.  
- Oh non ! Vous seriez capable d'aller courir tout droit dans les pattes de ces jaffas !  
- Comment osez-vous ?! J'ai fait mon travail ! Celui-là même que vous m'empêchez de faire depuis plusieurs mois, d'ailleurs !

Jack allait répondre lorsque sa radio se mit à grésiller.

_- O'Neill ! _  
- Quoi ?!  
_- Cinq Jaffas arrivent vers vous, à dix heures. _

Aussitôt les deux militaires s'aplatirent au sol, le coeur cognant dans leurs poitrines. Jack n'avait pourtant pas lâché le poignet de Sam qui faisait toujours des gestes désespérés pour se libérer.

- Arrêtez ça, persifla-t-il, rageusement.  
- Vous me faites mal !

Réalisant qu'en effet, il la tenait peut être un peu trop fort, il finit par desserrer son étreinte mais se refusa à la lâcher.

- Vous êtes buté ! grogna-t-elle tentant cependant un dernier mouvement mais hélas, ce faisant, son pied dérapa et quelques graviers roulèrent en bas du léger dénivelé faisant un bruit qui leur sembla assourdissant.

Ils entendirent alors des pas rapides se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux, suivis aussitôt de tirs venant des hauteurs. Leurs amis avaient certainement estimé qu'ils devaient faire diversion, les jaffas s'apprêtant à les découvrir.

Ni une ni d'eux, Jack et Sam se levèrent d'un bond et tirèrent à leur tour. Pris ainsi en sandwich, l'ennemi ne put rien faire. Mais, en revanche, les dizaines d'autres qui, alertés par l'attaque venaient de tourner la tête vers eux, constituaient un réel danger. Aussi, sans demander leurs restes, les quatre membres de SG1 prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Une longue course poursuite commença. Grâce à l'épaisseur de la forêt, ils purent rester à l'abri du vaisseau Al'kesh qui avait décollé et tirait plus ou moins à l'aveuglette. Quelques minutes plus tard, en sueur et épuisés, ils rejoignirent la Porte et Daniel entra les coordonnées. Une fois le vortex créé, Jack empoigna brutalement le bras de Sam et la poussa vers celui-ci.

- Allez-y ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que des tirs commençaient à siffler autour d'eux.

Elle le regarda avec colère puis tendit la main vers le docteur Jackson qui s'était à présent retourné pour les couvrir.

- Daniel ! On y va !  
- Carter !! Je vous ai donné un ordre ! s'écria alors O'Neill.

Celle-ci hésita quelques secondes, suffisamment pour qu'un tir passe si près d'elle qu'il lui effleura le bras. Dans un cri de surprise plus que de douleur, elle posa précipitamment la main sur sa blessure ce qui fit aussitôt réagir Jack.

- Carter !! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers elle l'obligeant à s'accroupir derrière le DHD.

Otant avec autorité la main de Sam afin de regarder la blessure, il ordonna à Daniel de passer le vortex. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et bondit dans la flaque luminescente. Réalisant que sa blessure n'était en fait qu'une égratignure, son anxiété se mua de nouveau en colère.

- Passez cette putain de Porte, Major !!

Sur ce, il la prit par le bras et s'engouffra avec elle dans le vortex.

Une fois sur Terre, il la lâcha brutalement et ouvrit la bouche pour demander la fermeture de l'iris mais fut stoppé net avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Non !! avait alors hurlé Sam, à ses côtés.

Incrédule, encore plein de rage, son coeur cessa de battre lorsqu'il découvrit le visage horrifié de son second. Elle l'incita alors à se tourner vers la Porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Teal'c fit son apparition. Alors seulement, Sam le lâcha et de sa voix la plus forte ordonna la fermeture de l'iris.

Dans un état second, Jack comprit que sans la présence d'esprit de Carter, il aurait tué Teal'c. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par son besoin de mettre Sam en sécurité qu'il avait complètement oublié que le Jaffa n'avait pas encore passé la Porte !

Horrifié, il croisa le regard interdit de la jeune femme qui se radoucit soudain lorsqu'elle comprit combien il était bouleversé. Elle s'approcha de lui, posant une main rassurante sur son bras mais, furieux contre lui-même il se dégagea, la repoussa brusquement et envoya d'un geste violent son casque contre le mur de la salle, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes autour de lui.

Seule Sam savait pourquoi il était si bouleversé. Personne n'avait vu l'erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre car elle l'avait arrêté juste avant, aussi, c'est avec une incompréhension totale que le Général Hammond vit son second passer devant lui sans un geste et disparaître dans les couloirs.

- Colonel !! S'exclama-t-il alors afin de l'arrêter.  
- Mon Général, intervint Sam arrivant près de son supérieur. Il est parti à l'infirmerie. Nous vous ferons un rapport lors du débriefing. Il faut juste qu'il... décompresse.

Hammond hésita quelques secondes puis finit par acquiescer, jetant un oeil inquiet sur la tâche de sang qui maculait la chemise de la jeune femme.

- Votre bras...  
- Ce n'est presque rien.  
- Très bien. Allez tous à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans vingt minutes.

--

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Jack s'y trouvait déjà. Le regard sombre, il restait immobile, se prêtant aux examens avec une docilité qui surprit Janet. Elle tenta de le faire parler à plusieurs reprises mais finit par abandonner devant l'air accablé du Colonel.

En s'occupant de Sam, elle essaya de tirer quelques informations de son amie mais en vain. Aussi, finit-elle par les laisser repartir pour le débriefing.

- Alors ? commença Hammond une fois SG1 installée. Colonel ?

Celui-ci resta cependant silencieux, perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains. Sam intervint.

- Nous sommes arrivés sur P4X103, tout était calme. Daniel et moi sommes alors restés près des ruines à quelques centaines de mètres de la Porte, et le Colonel et Teal'c sont partis repérer les lieux.  
- J'ai découvert un groupe de Jaffas qui portait le symbole de Ba'al, intervint alors Teal'c, mais le Goa'uld avec eux était une femme qu'on ne connaissait pas.  
- Daniel et moi l'avons rejoint en premier et je me suis rapprochée pour prendre des photos. Le Colonel est ensuite arrivé et... nous avons hélas été découverts. Nous avons fui puis sommes rentrés sur Terre.

Sam jeta un oeil vers Jack qui avait gardé les yeux baissés tout au long de son récit. Mais à présent, il la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, attendant presque qu'elle le crucifie sur place.

- C'est tout, conclut-elle alors.

Elle vit aussitôt le Colonel froncer les sourcils puis s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche mais la jeune femme le devança.

- C'est tout ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de force.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, mais Sam baissa les yeux vers ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, espérant qu'O'Neill resterait silencieux.

Hammond, sentant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose finit par se tourner vers son second.

- Colonel ? ... Est-ce tout ?

La jeune femme releva aussitôt les yeux vers ce dernier, le regard inflexible, lui suppliant mentalement de garder sous silence l'histoire de l'iris.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, serra les dents... Il se sentait responsable d'avoir failli tuer son ami et passer cela sous silence était à ses yeux l'une des pires choses qu'il pouvait faire. Mais à présent, s'il disait la vérité, c'était Carter qui aurait des ennuies. Elle avait menti pour lui.

- C'est tout... Mon Général, acquiesça finalement Jack, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur Teal'c qui n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de son hésitation.  
- Bien. Ces photos nous seront sûrement utiles. Bon travail SG1.

Sur ce, Hammond se leva et disparut dans son bureau. Sans un mot, Jack se redressa à son tour et, après un dernier regard vers Carter, sortit de la pièce. Celle-ci, hésitante, finit par le suivre. A sa vitesse et à sa façon lourde de marcher, elle comprit rapidement qu'il était furieux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du l'éviter mais il était temps qu'ils aient une petite discussion tous les deux. Compte tenu du désastre de cette mission, il était à présent hors de question qu'elle restât plus longtemps dans cette équipe.

Elle le vit se retourner légèrement, conscient qu'il était suivi. Lorsqu'il découvrait qu'il s'agissait d'elle, il fit encore quelques pas et finit par s'arrêter brusquement. Il ouvrit la porte à sa droite, passa la tête à l'intérieur puis voyant la pièce vide, attrapa la jeune femme par le bras au moment où elle parvenait à sa hauteur et s'engouffra avec elle à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait de la salle de surveillance de l'étage. Des dizaines d'écrans les entouraient. Le capitaine Jennings qui était censé s'en occuper devait être parti faire une pause.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandée de me couvrir ! commença Jack en lâchant son bras avec brusquerie.

Furieuse qu'il ne soit pas plus reconnaissant, Sam sentit le peu de bon sentiment qui lui était revenu à son égard, s'évaporer en un instant.

- Mais de rien, Mon Colonel ! C'était un plaisir de vous aider, railla-t-elle exaspérée.  
- J'ai commis une erreur qui a failli coûter la vie à un de mes hommes ! Je n'avais pas le droit de le cacher !

Sam vit rouge :

- On ne fait que ça, se cacher depuis des semaines ! Moi je couvre votre comportement totalement incohérent et vous mon insubordination ! Au point où on en est...

Jack attrapa de nouveau le bras de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi faisait-il toujours ça, en ce moment ? A croire qu'il avait besoin de la toucher toutes les deux minutes !

- Là il s'agit de la vie de Teal'c !  
- Et les autres fois de la mienne ! hurla-t-elle sentant les doigts de son supérieur marquer un peu plus sa chair tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte.  
- Vous n'obéissez plus à mes ordres, Carter !! Comment voulez vous que je gère mon équipe correctement quand mes hommes me désobéissent sans arrêt !  
- Vos ordres sont totalement illogiques ! Est-ce que vous vous en rendez seulement compte ?  
- Les ordres sont les ordres!! Si je vous demandais de sauter par une fenêtre du dixième étage, vous seriez censée le faire !  
- Désolée d'avoir un cerveau et de m'en servir, Mon Colonel ! Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde ici !

C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle vit le poing de son supérieur se refermer et sentit dans ses yeux l'envie qu'il avait de le lui balancer dans la figure. Mais elle-même se contrôlait difficilement et finalement aurait préféré qu'il la frappe pour pouvoir à son tour se défouler ! Peut-être que si elle insistait encore un peu, il finirait par perdre le contrôle.

- Faites attention Carter... Je suis un cheveu de vous...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase tant sa fureur était grande.

- Allez-y, Mon Colonel ! Je n'attends que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle se préparant déjà à esquiver les coups.

Mais la nature de l'attaque ne fut pas celle qu'elle escomptait. Elle fut projetée brutalement contre le mur et son coeur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle sentit contre ses lèvres la bouche de son supérieur.

Il lâcha aussitôt son poignet et ses mains commencèrent à la caresser avec fièvre tandis qu'il se collait à elle en gémissant. Ainsi prise en sandwich, son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se dégager. Elle détourna la tête mais ne fit que déplacer le problème.

A présent, il faisait glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, pressant ses reins contre les siens, lui ôtant soudain toute envie de se débattre. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se tendre instinctivement vers lui, brûlant sous ses mains, attendant avec désespoir qu'il parvienne à sortir le tee-shirt de son pantalon pour que sa peau entre enfin en contact avec la sienne.

C'était surréaliste… C'était lui, contre elle. Lui, le Colonel O'Neill, Jack, qui l'embrassait avec passion, qui la caressait, qui se pressait avidement contre elle. C'était sa peau, ses mains, son odeur, son visage, son corps… Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir sous elle, tant les émotions qui l'envahissaient étaient puissantes.

Tentant de retrouver un semblant de raison, pour ne pas sombrer totalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ce fut à cet instant, dans son esprit fiévreux, qu'elle reconnut le capitaine Jennings sur l'un des écrans. Son estomac se noua aussitôt. Il venait vers eux !

La peur au ventre à l'idée qu'on les découvre, Sam finit par recouvrer ses esprits et tenta de repousser Jack.

- Il arrive... dit-elle, aussitôt bâillonnée par la bouche avide de son supérieur.

L'espace d'un instant, elle perdit totalement la notion de ce qui l'entourait et son corps fut de nouveau parcouru d'un violent frisson de désir. Elle écarta instinctivement les lèvres répondant à son baiser avec ardeur et fièvre tandis que les mains du Colonel glissaient sur ses fesses pour la coller un peu plus encore contre lui… puis la réalité lui revint à l'esprit.

Sam reporta son attention vers les écrans et découvrit avec horreur que Jennings n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux !

Elle posa alors ses mains sur le torse de Jack et tenta de le repousser une seconde fois mais il était aussi dur que l'acier, les muscles tendus, la respiration haletante. Il avait perdu tout contrôle, songea la jeune femme avec un dérangeant mélange de crainte et d'excitation. Et s'il continuait comme ça, elle plongerait elle-aussi.

Aussi, dans un geste désespéré, elle finit par lui mordre brusquement la langue. Il recula aussitôt en grognant, mais curieusement, cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à fondre de nouveau sur elle, Sam leva la main et le gifla violemment.

Cette fois-ci, il stoppa net, une main contre sa bouche. La respiration saccadée, le regard perdu, il finit par redresser la tête. Devant l'expression bouleversée et troublée de la jeune femme, il recouvra ses esprits et recula précipitamment. Il la regarda un long moment et Sam, encore partagée entre un désir violent et le besoin de se trouver une contenance, ne put que le fixer silencieusement.

Elle finit cependant par faire un pas vers lui afin de lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé mais déjà il ouvrait la porte et se précipitait à l'extérieur. Elle voulut en faire de même mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle remit d'une main tremblante son tee-shirt dans le pantalon, arrangea ses cheveux juste à temps pour voir entrer Jennings dans la pièce.

Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt en la découvrant.

- Major ? Que...

Afin de cacher son trouble, Sam se tourna vers le jeune capitaine et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé laisser cette pièce sans surveillance, Jennings !

Aussitôt, le pauvre soldat se mit au garde à vous, livide.

- Je... Je suis désolé, Major.  
- Que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Est-ce clair, Capitaine ?  
- Tout... tout à fait clair, balbutia l'homme.

Sans un mot de plus, Carter le contourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque Jennings l'interpella.

- Major ?  
- Quoi ?  
- ... Le sergent Siler vous cherche... Il y a un problème avec l'iris...

Sam soupira.

- Très bien.

Et elle sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, elle songea à aller voir de suite le Colonel O'Neill pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer... mais elle fut stoppée net dans son élan :

_« Le Major Carter est demandé en salle de commande de toute urgence » _

Dans un soupir de frustration, Sam serra les poings, tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près acceptable et chasser de ses pensées les baisers fiévreux et le regard brûlant de son supérieur... en vain.

A SUIVRE… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Et hop! la suite, bisous à mes fidèles lecteurs!**

--

Sam passa les heures suivantes dans un état second. La réparation qui d'ordinaire lui aurait demandée une heure tout au plus se prolongeait dramatiquement, au grand damne de la jeune femme. Difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'à chaque instant votre esprit est inexorablement transporté à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, dans une pièce étroite, avec l'homme que vous désirez depuis plus de sept ans. Cet homme qui vous observe comme s'il allait vous dévorer. Son regard brûlant posé sur vous. Ses mains si...

- Major Carter ?

Sam revint aussitôt à elle en rougissant.

- Oui... ? Teal'c ?  
- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous fixez le mur depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger.

La jeune femme sourit, passablement gênée, puis se remit de suite au travail.

- Oui merci, Teal'c... J'ai juste du mal à me concentrer, aujourd'hui.

Le Jaffa acquiesça seulement avant de s'éloigner.

Sam se fustigea alors mentalement, songeant que plus vite elle aurait fini cette fichue réparation et plus vite elle pourrait aller voir le Colonel. Le Colonel... Le visage du Colonel... Les mains du ...

- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, exaspérée.

Heureusement, Teal'c était déjà parti. Elle se remit donc au travail et réussit enfin à terminer. Elle fit rapidement les tests de vérification puis put rejoindre ses quartiers. Il fallait juste qu'elle change de tee-shirt avant de se présenter chez lui.

Le coeur battant à se rompre, un noeud à l'estomac, la jeune femme marcha fébrilement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une centaine de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Si on pouvait appeler ce qui s'était passé, un simple baiser.  
Que ressentait-il pour elle ?  
Pourquoi se comportait-il avec elle de façon aussi... détestable puis l'instant d'après... ?  
Bref... Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Sam fit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de ses quartiers en courant, entra en coup de vent à l'intérieur, enfila un tee-shirt propre, se lava les mains, jeta un oeil dans le miroir et fut quelque peu effrayée par l'expression d'excitation et de fébrilité qu'elle put lire sur son visage.

_« Il faut que tu te calmes, ma fille ! Dis-toi bien qu'il ne va pas te faciliter les choses ! Tu le connais ! Il est bien capable de tout nier en bloc ! »_

Après un ou deux coups de peigne, elle s'apprêta à ressortir lorsqu'elle aperçut un papier au sol, près de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

Son coeur fit aussitôt un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui, dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour réussir à l'attraper tant ses mains tremblaient puis le déplia enfin. C'était bien son écriture, songea-t-elle aussitôt.

_« Pardonnez-moi » _

Elle fut un peu déçue par ce court message mais qu'espérait-elle de lui ? Un roman ? Une déclaration ? ... Ridicule.  
Enfin... Au moins, il ne niait pas.  
Enfonçant le papier dans sa poche, elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et se dirigea d'un pas fébrile vers les quartiers de son supérieur. Arrivée enfin devant, elle s'arrêta.

Elle avait les mains moites, le coeur sur le point d'exploser, la respiration saccadée. Sans parler du tremblement de ses jambes. Comment pouvait-elle être dans un état aussi lamentable à la simple idée de voir un homme alors qu'elle réussissait à garder son calme face à la mort elle-même?

Qu'allait-elle lui dire d'ailleurs ? ... Comment allait-il la recevoir ? Et s'il lui refermait la porte au nez ? On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la grande entente entre eux depuis quelques temps. Pourtant, il avait suffit d'une étreinte pour que toute sa rancoeur à son égard disparaisse. Il n'y avait plus de haine, de colère et de soif de vengeance. Juste de l'amour, de la passion et du désir... Et quel désir...

Sam sentit ses jambes se remettre à trembler mais cette fois-ci, l'appréhension n'en était pas la cause.

- On se détend... murmura-t-elle alors en tentant de respirer le plus profondément possible.

Passablement calmée, très passablement, Sam leva une main tremblante et toqua à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, les battements de son coeur résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles. Rien... Elle réitéra plusieurs fois son geste mais personne ne répondit. Elle tenta un « Mon Colonel ? » vacillant. Toujours rien.

Terriblement déçue, une étrange envie de fondre en larmes, Sam finit par se détourner. Il était peut être en salle de sport avec Teal'c ?

Ni une ni deux, elle se remit en marche mais sans plus de succès. Elle alla au mess, chez Daniel. Personne. En désespoir de cause, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Général et toqua à sa porte.

_« Pas là non plus... »_ songea-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous devant son supérieur.

Trop déçue pour s'en rendre compte de suite, elle finit par trouver l'expression d'Hammond des plus étranges. Il ne l'avait toujours pas saluée alors que cela faisait bien trente secondes qu'elle était en face de lui, à attendre, le bras levé.

- Mon Général ? ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, gardant cependant la pose.

Hammond releva la tête, presque surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans son bureau, puis réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Carter, il s'éveilla quelque peu.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer... ça ? bredouilla-t-il en lui tendant alors une enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Hésitante, une sourde appréhension affluant en elle, Sam finit par baisser le bras et prit ce qu'on lui tendait. Elle reconnut de suite l'écriture penchée et dynamique de son supérieur direct.

_« Lettre de démission »_

Son coeur se serra aussitôt.

- Quand vous a-t-il donné ça ?  
- ... Il y a deux heures... Je n'ai eu droit à aucune explication.

Sam regarda Hammond. Celui-ci semblait vraiment peiné.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire... commença-t-il avant de se taire dans un soupir.

Il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

- Lui dire quoi... Mon Général ?  
- ... L'état major a décidé de le nommer Brigadier Général. Je pensais pouvoir enfin prendre ma retraite et lui laisser les commandes de la base.

A ces mots, Sam sourit aussitôt.

- Waouh ! C'est fantastique, il ...

Mais elle se tut, songeant à l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Elle comprenait aisément les raisons de sa décision mais elle se refusait à les accepter. Certes, il y avait quelques points sombres dans son comportement, mais elle était certaine qu'une bonne discussion avec lui résoudrait tous les problèmes.

Posant l'enveloppe sur le bureau d'Hammond, la jeune femme redressa la tête :

- Le Colonel est rentré chez lui ?  
- ... Oui, juste après être passé ici.  
- Je vous demande l'autorisation de sortir de la base, Mon Général.

Celui-ci fixa quelques instants la jeune femme, puis devant son air décidé, il se détendit quelque peu. S'il y avait une personne capable de le faire changer d'avis c'était bien elle.

- Accordé, Major.

Sam lui sourit, encourageante, le salua, puis sortit de la pièce. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se changer, récupéra les clefs de sa voiture, et se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

_« Existe-il un engin plus lent que ce fichu monte-charge ? » _se demanda-t-elle au bout de dix bonnes minutes tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à la surface.

Elle salua à peine les quelques gardes en faction à l'extérieur, monta dans sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Il lui fallut au moins vingt bonnes minutes pour arriver jusque chez lui mais découvrit avec désespoir les volets fermés et aucune voiture garer devant.

_« Il n'est pas là... »_ songea-t-elle découragée, en s'adossant lourdement sur son siège. Son corps ne supporterait plus aucune hausse de tension. A ce rythme là, elle était bonne pour la crise cardiaque.

- Son chalet !! s'exclama-t-elle alors, retrouvant aussitôt son entrain.

Evidement, il était forcément là-bas !  
Attrapant son téléphone, elle composa le numéro du Général afin de lui en demander l'adresse. Une fois celle-ci en poche, elle redémarra et s'élança sur la route.

--

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'il était assis devant le lac, une bière à la main, sans que son corps ne parvienne à se détendre. Ce paysage grandiose qui d'ordinaire arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier ses soucis lui sembla tout à coup sans attrait. Vide. Morne.

_« Désespérément à mon image »_ songea-t-il en finissant sa bière.

Aujourd'hui, il venait de tout perdre. Son travail, ses amis par son incompétence et la femme de sa vie par sa brutalité. Que lui restait-il ? Un chalet, un lac sans poisson... et lui. Seul.

D'un geste rageur, il envoya sa bouteille vide contre un arbre, qui se brisa sous le choc. S'il espérait se saouler comme il se doit, il s'y prenait bien mal. A ce rythme là, il serait encore sobre dans deux jours. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort !

Il se leva donc et rentra dans son chalet afin d'y dénicher le Whisky qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. La fin de sa vie ! Voilà quelque chose à fêter !

A peine dans sa main, il la déboucha et but quelques gorgées à même la bouteille. Il sentit une chaleur brûlante inonder son corps mais ne s'arrêta que lorsque la douleur devint suffocante. Inutile d'aller trop vite, il n'en dé-saoulerait que trop rapidement, songea-t-il avec aigreur.

S'apprêtant à ressortir, son regard croisa une photo posée sur la cheminée de pierres. SG1 au grand complet. Il s'approcha machinalement, la saisit et fixa son regard sur la jeune femme.

- Elle doit me détester... murmura-t-il tandis que son estomac se nouait douloureusement.

Il revoyait son regard bouleversé, il se souvenait de la brûlure sur sa joue. Il s'était comporté comme une bête... un monstre. Il la traitait de la pire des façons en mission, l'humiliant sans cesse et lui sautait littéralement dessus la seconde suivante, lui imposant son désir, sa brutalité.

Le front brûlant de honte, Jack reposa brusquement la photo sur la cheminée et but encore quelques gorgées. Il était impardonnable... Impardonnable.

Une bouffée de colère et de haine envers lui-même le submergea soudain. Jamais il ne s'était autant détesté... Enfin si. Une fois. Là aussi, il avait tout foiré, il avait tué l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour tout détruire autour de lui ?

Soudain, il eut chaud. Il avait l'impression atroce de suffoquer. Aussi, sa bouteille à la main, il sortit précipitamment du chalet et se dirigea vers le lac. Si seulement il ne savait pas nager.

--

Sam parvint enfin à l'adresse indiquée. Le chalet de Jack O'Neill. Combien de fois l'avait-il invité à le rejoindre ? Combien de fois avait-elle refusé ? Comment avait-elle pu refuser... ? A croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre femme.

Elle s'avança lentement dans l'allée et, le coeur battant, découvrit la voiture de Jack garée devant la maison. L'endroit était de toute beauté mais dans son trouble, elle n'en était même pas consciente.

- Cette fois-ci, on y est, murmura-t-elle tout en arrêtant son véhicule à côté du sien.

Les mains de nouveau moites, fatiguée par ce long trajet, elle serra le volant avec nervosité. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment il allait la recevoir. Il était si lunatique en ce moment.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers le chalet et son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée qui était entrouverte. Curieux... Une sourde angoisse monta en elle. A quel point s'en voulait-il pour Teal'c et pour elle ? Il n'était quand même pas capable de faire une bêtise ? Non... Pas lui.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et se dirigea d'un pas précipité jusqu'à l'entrée du chalet. Oubliant totalement les raisons de sa présence ici, elle toqua à la porte sans plus attendre et finit par y entrer, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Personne.

C'est alors qu'au loin, elle crut entendre le cri d'un homme. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit rapidement, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, l'oreille tendue, puis un nouveau grognement humain la sortit de sa torpeur. Ni une ni deux, le coeur battant la chamade, elle prit la direction d'où provenaient ces éclats de voix. C'était lui. Et apparemment, il était bien vivant et de très mauvaise humeur...

--

Jack tournait en rond depuis dix bonnes minutes, maintenant. Sa bouteille était au trois quart vide mais loin d'être amorphe comme il l'avait pensé et espéré, il se sentait curieusement éveillé, l'esprit en ébullition. Il n'était même pas foutu de se saouler correctement ! Ca faisait pourtant deux bonnes heures qu'il s'y employait sans résultat vraiment probant… Il voulait oublier ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur à l'estomac, ce poignard dans le coeur.

Tout ça à cause d'elle ! A cause de cette femme ! Cette… cette… Raaahh ! Il la haïssait ! Dieu, comme il la haïssait… A en crever… Cette garce avec son regard si bleu et son sourire...

- Qu'elle aille au diable! grogna-t-il en buvant encore quelques gorgées sans pour autant cesser de faire les cent pas.

Elle était là à le regarder avec ses grands yeux et après elle s'étonnait qu'il lui saute dessus !

- Je ne suis pas en pierre, moi !!rugit-il en shootant dans un caillou, l'envoyant à quelques mètres loin de lui.

Déséquilibré par ce geste, il faillit s'étaler de tout son long.

- La garce ! balbutia-t-il, mettant ça aussi sur son dos, tandis que les bras écartés, il tentait de retrouver son équilibre.

Son ivresse rendit la chose des plus difficiles mais il y parvint cependant, plus furieux que jamais.

S'il la tenait... Peu importait qu'elle soit une femme. Elle savait aussi bien se battre qu'un homme, même mieux que le trois quart des militaires de la base. Aucune pitié à avoir ! C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait dû faire tout à l'heure, au lieu de ... de...  
L'image de Sam, alanguie contre le mur à sa merci, lui revint tout à coup en mémoire, faisant bouillir de nouveau le sang dans ses veines et monter le désir dans ses reins.

- Je la hais ! hurla-t-il, aussitôt, frustré.

Mais un craquement le fit tout à coup sursauter et il se retourna brusquement.

--

_  
S'il parle de moi, c'est très mal parti. Et __son regard ne présage rien de bon,_ songea Sam, le coeur au bord de l'explosion.

Encore en treillis et tee-shirt noir, Jack n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer avant de rentrer chez lui. Les cheveux en bataille, la tête penchée vers l'avant, il la fixait avec intensité, dans une immobilité inquiétante.

_Dieu qu'il est sexy, _réalisa-t-elle tandis que son sang circulait plus vite dans ses veines.

Les joues en feu, elle revécut tout à coup ses baisers brûlants, ses caresses... Ses jambes se remirent de nouveau à trembler et sa bouche s'assécha brusquement. Elle tenta de refouler ces émotions troublantes et se concentra sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Carter... murmura-t-il enfin, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Sa voix rauque mais encore plus l'expression de son visage la firent frissonner. Elle se racla la gorge, fit quelques pas vers lui mais finit par s'arrêter à distance raisonnable, inquiète par la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Mon Colonel, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en découvrant la bouteille que Jack levait pour boire quelques gorgées.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir bu tout ça, quand même ? se demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Difficile d'avoir une conversation avec un homme ivre.

- Mon Colonel ? reprit-elle finalement. Vous... Vous êtes saoul.

Ces mots le firent rire, mais d'un rire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sans joie, moqueur.

- En effet, Carter... Avec votre clairvoyance habituelle et cette intelligence qui vous caractérise tant, vous avez vu juste... Je suis saoul.

Sur ce, il but encore quelques gorgées, ne la quittant pourtant pas de yeux.

- J'aimerais que vous posiez cette bouteille, Mon Colonel. Je voudrais vous parler.  
- Si vous la voulez, venez la chercher, dit-il simplement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Ça, ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Il n'attendait que cela.

Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre sagement qu'il dé-saoule ? Certes, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable. Et cependant, songea-t-elle, un délicieux frisson la parcourant tout à coup, c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie... être prudente. Sam avait l'impression étrange de fondre littéralement sous son regard, de se liquéfier sur place.

Sa raison lui criait de partir. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux, ainsi, privé de toute inhibition. Mais son corps refusait de bouger... Ou plutôt si, mais pas dans le bon sens.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'avança vers lui, lentement, le coeur au bord de l'explosion, jusqu'à être assez proche pour tendre le bras afin de lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Mais d'un geste vif, il la devança et, tout en mettant le whisky en sécurité dans son dos, il attrapa la jeune femme par la nuque.

Surprise, elle sursauta et laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Il approcha son visage du sien et Sam put sentir son haleine imbibée d'alcool contre son visage. Curieusement, ce qu'elle trouvait écoeurant chez les autres devenait incroyablement enivrant chez lui.

Lorsqu'il prit ses lèvres, elle n'en fut même pas surprise, attendant désespérément ce contact. Il fouilla sa bouche dans un baiser brutal et dévorant mais avant même qu'elle puisse y répondre, il glissait déjà ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis son cou. Elle entendit le bruit d'une bouteille qui tombe dans l'herbe et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle tandis que d'un geste vif, il lui faisait perdre l'équilibre, la renversant en arrière. Il freina cependant sa chute en la maintenant contre lui puis s'allongea de tout son long sur elle sans cesser d'embrasser fiévreusement sa peau.

Ecrasée sous son poids, les poumons soudain compressés, Sam eut l'horrible impression de suffoquer. Elle se débattit, repoussant le torse puissant qui la retenait prisonnière mais sans tenir compte de son air désespéré, Jack lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint de chaque côté de son visage. Elle sentit tout à coup son genou contre ses cuisses, la forçant à les écarter, tandis qu'elle cherchait à reprendre sa respiration. Aussitôt le poids qui la retenait prisonnière se fit plus léger. Il avait pris appui sur son genou et, à présent, pesait en grande partie dessus.

A peine remise de ses émotions, ses bras furent ramenés au-dessus de sa tête pour permettre à Jack de les maintenir d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il tirait sur son tee-shirt afin de le sortir de son pantalon. Instinctivement, elle rentra son ventre pour lui faciliter la tâche et gémit lorsqu'il toucha enfin sa peau. Mais cette caresse n'était pas son but premier et ses doigts s'introduisirent rapidement sous son soutien gorge, emprisonnant l'un de ses seins dans sa paume brûlante.

Ils gémirent tous deux à ce contact et Jack fondit de nouveau sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle se cambrait vers lui afin de coller un peu plus ses reins contre les siens. Emportée par son désir, elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser avec avidité, tout aussi fiévreusement que lui.

Quelque peu surpris, il redressa la tête, haletant, et Sam croisa son regard brûlant. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses, se frottant à lui dans une invite on ne peut plus claire, entrouvrant les lèvres dans l'attente d'un nouveau baiser.

- Carter... grogna-t-il alors contre sa bouche avant de la reprendre avec passion.

Il lâcha enfin ses poignets et sans un mot de plus souleva le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et le lui ôta. Tandis qu'il faisait de même avec le sien, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, elle défit son soutien gorge d'une main fébrile, la respiration courte.

Torses nus, ils se rejoignirent de nouveau, leurs mains glissant sur leurs corps, caressant, griffant... Mais très vite ce contact ne leur suffit plus. Jack finit par glisser une main entre eux et commença à ôter la ceinture de la jeune femme. Sans attendre, elle l'aida dans ses gestes rendus maladroits par le désir et l'alcool. Il s'agenouilla pour défaire leurs chaussures et retirer les derniers vêtements. Alors enfin, il pesa de nouveau de tout son poids sur elle, dévoré littéralement de l'intérieur par son désir, brûlant de sentir le corps doux et frêle de la jeune femme sous lui. Puis il la prit, avec un mélange de rage et de désespoir, son esprit embrouillé, alourdi par l'alcool, ne sachant trop si ce qu'il vivait était la réalité ou non. Lorsqu'enfin il l'entendit gémir, son corps prit de tremblements incontrôlés, il se laissa aller à son tour et la rejoignit dans les délices de la jouissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration courte, Sam l'aida à rouler sur le côté pour se libérer du poids de ce corps sans force et reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, se tourna vers lui. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi apaisée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si merveilleusement bien. Détendue. A sa place, à côté de lui.

Elle leva une main vers son visage à peine conscient, tourné vers elle et le caressa tendrement. Il était encore moite de sueur… songea-t-elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touché ainsi, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, se demandant secrètement quand la providence ferait qu'elle pourrait réitérer un tel geste. Et voilà… Ils étaient nus l'un en face de l'autre et venait de faire l'amour. Enfin… Elle venait de faire l'amour… Quant à lui, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Sam avait imaginé à maintes occasions leur première fois – si première fois il y avait un jour – mais jamais elle n'avait songé à une étreinte aussi… brutale. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. A plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'il la retenait prisonnière, il lui avait laissé quelques possibilités de fuites. Elle aurait pu se libérer facilement mais n'avait évidement rien fait. Alors non, ça ne la dérangeait pas… Elle l'aimait.

Plus détendue que jamais depuis des mois, Sam se sentit soudain partir dans une agréable somnolence. Posant sa main sur celle de Jack, elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis ferma les yeux.

A SUIVRE…


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà voilà! désolée pour l'attente!**

**--**

Elle fut doucement tirée de son sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. C'était « lui », songea-t-elle, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, se refusant à ouvrir les yeux tant elle était bien, ainsi alanguie. Sa tête glissa alors sur le côté et vint se poser sur son torse. Il s'était rhabillé, réalisa-t-elle lugubrement avant de sentir les effluves de son eau de toilette imprégnés dans le tissu de son tee-shirt lui chatouiller le nez. Quoique finalement, habillé, c'était bien aussi.

Elle dut se rendormir quelques secondes, bercée par le pas régulier de Jack car elle fut de nouveau réveillée lorsqu'il la posa sur un lit incroyablement douillé.

Mmmmmm...

Fronçant soudain les sourcils, Sam sentit avec désespoir qu'il s'écartait à présent d'elle, aussi, d'un mouvement lent et endormi, elle attrapa son tee-shirt. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre… puis finalement s'éloigna d'elle.

Un sentiment étrange de manque vint lui nouer l'estomac mais un bruit de chaussures et de vêtements tombant au sol la rassura aussitôt. Sam sentit ensuite un poids creuser le lit à côté d'elle, une couverture se poser sur eux puis une main timide lui caresser le bras, n'osant visiblement pas se rapprocher de peur d'être repoussé. Dans un soupir de bien-être, la jeune femme se déplaça vers lui et coula son corps nu contre le sien. Il avait gardé pudiquement tee-shirt et caleçon.

Elle le sentit se raidir quelque peu tandis qu'elle emprisonnait son torse puissant dans ses bras et glissait ses hanches contre lui. Amusée, bien que somnolente, Sam le sentit aussitôt réagir à ce contact. Gêné, il tenta de s'écarter, tout du moins le bas de son corps mais la jeune femme passa une jambe sur les siennes. Hors de question qu'il s'échappe et tant pis s'il était frustré. Elle était beaucoup trop bien contre lui. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes où elle lutta encore pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, elle le sentit se détendre peu à peu et poser sa bouche chaude sur son front. Alors, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'endormit.

--

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Sam savait où elle se trouvait et cette seule pensée la fit frissonner. Elle tendit le bras à l'aveuglette de l'autre côté du lit mais comme elle s'y attendait un peu, il était vide et froid. Il devait être levé depuis quelque temps déjà. Se refusant à gâcher un tel moment par de vaines questions, Sam s'étira lentement avec délectation, son corps délicieusement courbaturé après ce corps à corps inespéré et sourit béatement. Elle aimait la fraîcheur du drap sur son corps nu, se sentant terriblement femme et désirable, comme à chaque fois après l'amour. Surtout aujourd'hui. Encore plus avec lui.

Elle tendit alors l'oreille mais il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Ouvrant les yeux, elle redressa la tête et jeta un œil dans la pièce. C'était une chambre très simple mais lumineuse. Seule décoration, quelques photos trônaient sur une étagère. Elle aperçut alors ses vêtements, pliés sur une chaise. Sam repoussa donc les couvertures, se leva et s'approcha de son uniforme.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le remettre, songea-t-elle en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Celui-ci fut soudain attiré par une chemise posée négligemment sur un fauteuil près d'elle. Sam sourit. Elle la prit dans ses mains, l'approcha de son visage et un soupir de délectation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il y avait son odeur. Ni une ni deux, elle l'enfila et referma quelques boutons avant de marcher vers le miroir en face du lit. Elle avait une drôle d'allure avec cette chemise beaucoup trop grande, ses cheveux courts en batailles et ses yeux brillants. Mais elle finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

Les pieds nus, elle avança doucement dans le couloir en direction d'un escalier de bois. Elle commença à descendre et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit le raclement d'une chaise qu'on déplace dans la pièce attenante. Elle descendit encore quelques marches puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Un peu plus bas, Jack se tenait debout, le regard fixé sur elle.

Lorsqu'il réalisa dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait, Sam le vit tressaillir, la respiration encore plus rapide mais il serra les poings et reporta son attention sur son visage. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle finit par descendre les quelques marches restantes puis s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier, à trois mètres seulement de lui. Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence puis estimant que c'était à lui de parler en premier, Jack finit par soupirer.

- Pardonnez-moi… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le vouvoiement. Mauvais signe...  
Sam observa le visage de son supérieur pendant un instant. Il semblait tendu et terriblement gêné… pour ne pas dire désespéré ?

- Pardonner quoi ? demanda-t-elle donc doucement, pour le mettre en confiance.

A ces mots, il redressa la tête et la regarda avec surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma… attendit quelques secondes puis balbutia :

- Eh bien… Je vous ai agressé. Je vous ai… v…

Mais, le visage crispé, il se tut comme si dire ce mot rendait la chose encore plus horrible.

- … Pour qu'il y ait viol, il faut que l'un des deux ne soit pas consentant… Vous n'étiez pas consentant, Monsieur ? finit-elle par demander, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, puis au bout de quelques minutes, recouvra plus ou moins ses esprits.

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment…

Il s'arrêta aussitôt devant le haussement de sourcil contrarié de la jeune femme.

- Je veux dire que je me souviens parfaitement de… ce que nous avons fait mais… pas en détails et … J'ai vu des bleus sur vos poignets et vos bras, ce matin. Je me souviens que vous vous êtes débattue.

La honte lui fit serrer les dents et l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Vous m'étouffiez… Mais vous avez fini par vous redresser.

Jack la regarda fixement, tentant de la sonder, de comprendre son comportement si détendu alors qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Et avant, la gifle…  
- J'ai vu le Capitaine Jennings sur l'un des écrans, il s'apprêtait à reprendre son poste en salle de surveillance. Je devais vous arrêter… Vous ne l'avez pas croisé en sortant ?

Il plissa les yeux, tentant sûrement de fouiller dans ses souvenirs mais il finit par secouer la tête.

- J'étais bien trop occupé à …

_« … à s'en vouloir… »_ continua-t-elle en pensées tandis qu'il s'arrêtait et levait un regard troublé vers elle. Apparemment, Jack commençait à comprendre qu'il ne l'avait blessé ni physiquement, ni moralement et qu'au contraire, elle semblait avoir apprécié les évènements de ces dernières 24 heures. Cette pensée lui redonna de l'assurance.

Il plongea les mains dans ses poches d'un geste familier et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Elle rougit violemment et soupira imperceptiblement afin de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Mais son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Jolie chemise… murmura-t-il alors faisant un pas vers elle mais Sam l'arrêta aussitôt en levant ses mains tremblantes.  
- Nous devons parler, Mon Colonel !  
- … Je ne suis plus Colonel… dit-il, s'approchant un peu plus.

Cependant, devant la mine butée de la jeune femme, il finit par s'exécuter.

- Nous devons justement parler de ça… entre autre chose.

Le visage de Jack se ferma aussitôt. L'espace d'un instant, il en avait oublié leur situation. Il était tellement soulagé que Carter ne lui en veuille pas. Mais rien n'avait changé. C'était même pire qu'avant maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, qu'il avait goûté à elle.

- Mon Colonel… Pourquoi vous êtes vous comporté de façon si…  
- Ignoble ? proposa-t-il, puisqu'elle hésitait à le dire.

Elle acquiesça cependant attendant qu'il poursuive. Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts.

- J'avais peur…  
- Pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, re-songeant à l'hypothèse de Teal'c.  
- Pour vous.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que son cœur se gonflait. Il avait peur pour elle. C'était pour la protéger. Cela voulait donc dire que…

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir simplement dit ?  
- Vous dire quoi, Carter ? s'énerva-t-il soudain. Que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler ? Que j'avais une peur panique de vous voir disparaître ou pire, mourir sous mes yeux ? Très professionnel, vraiment ! Très professionnel !

Sam ne se formalisa pas du ton sec qu'il venait d'employer. Ce n'était pas contre elle mais davantage contre lui-même qu'il disait cela.  
Il continua donc sur sa lancée.

- De quel droit pouvais-je intervenir ainsi dans votre vie ? Et quand bien même je vous en aurais parlé, qu'auriez-vous fait ?  
- J'aurais démissionné, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Ces mots négligemment lancés lui firent écarquiller les yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- J'aurais démissionné.

Il la regarda alors comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu. Eh bien quoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit de si étrange ?

- … Je ne peux pas… Vous ne… balbutia-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Sam haussa les sourcils, attendant patiemment qu'il parvienne à formuler une phrase cohérente.

- Je veux dire… finit-il par souffler, vous adorez votre travail et vous faites une carrière exemplaire. Votre avenir est tout tracé. Il est hors de question que vous démissionniez.  
- Je peux très bien continuer mes recherches en tant que civil. Je ne dis pas que les voyages interplanétaires ne me manqueront pas mais il faut savoir passer à autre chose, vivre selon ses priorités.  
- … Et vos priorités sont ?

Sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son supérieur, Sam sourit en baissant la tête.

- Vous le savez parfaitement, finit-elle par dire en accrochant son regard.

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Jack se détendit alors et un sourire lumineux vint éclairer son visage. La jeune femme sentit aussitôt son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Il l'avait bien caché, ce sourire là. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour. Deux secondes plus tard, Sam le vit pourtant froncer les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée par ses curieuses sautes d'humeur.

Il secoua doucement la tête et frotta son front avec une grimace de douleur.

- Mal à la tête depuis que je suis réveillé…

Sam se mit à rire aussitôt. Elle jeta un œil vers la table et y découvrit en effet un verre d'eau presque vide et une boîte d'aspirine. Elle fit alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient et d'un geste presque hésitant posa ses doigts sur les tempes de Jack.

Il se figea aussitôt et retint sa respiration.

Ouvrant les yeux, il redressa doucement la tête tandis qu'elle commençait un léger massage de son crâne douloureux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, savourant cette soudaine intimité. O'Neill prit alors l'une des mains de Sam dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche. Le souffle court, elle ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa paume. Il l'attira ensuite à lui, avec dans son regard les promesses des plaisirs à venir.

- Tu n'avais pas mal à la tête ? demanda-t-elle alors amusée.  
- J'en ai vu d'autre… murmura-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Mais le téléphone de Sam, que la jeune femme avait mit dans la poche de sa chemise, choisit ce moment précis pour sonner, faisant grimacer violemment O'Neill. Il s'écarta aussitôt, la mine contrariée.

- Vous avez osé emmener un portable ici?

Hébétée par ce cri venu du cœur et le retour au vouvoiement, la jeune femme finit par retrouver ses esprits.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait des règles à suivre, ici aussi ! grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant, faussement vexée.  
- Carter… s'excusa-t-il de suite, la croyant sérieuse.

Elle lui fit cependant un clin d'œil et répondit au téléphone.

- Mon Général ?

Jack se raidit aussitôt. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'était plus militaire ! Il n'avait donc rien fait de mal !

- C'est urgent ?... Pas encore, Mon Général mais j'y travaille…

A ces mots mais plus encore devant le regard espiègle de Sam, O'Neill haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Je pense pouvoir le faire changer d'avis d'ici… une heure.

Outré, Jack posa aussitôt ses poings sur ses hanches !

- Oh, euh… balbutia-t-elle devant les grands gestes que lui faisait Jack… Mettons deux heures...

_« Deux heures ?? »_ réalisa-t-elle alors, un violent frisson la parcourant de la tête au pied.

- Très bien, Mon Général... finit-elle enfin après avoir écouté celui-ci quelques minutes, le regard fixé sur ses pieds nus afin d'éviter de songer à ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Sam se tourna en souriant vers Jack mais se figea aussitôt. Il regardait la jeune femme avec gravité, une main devant la bouche, signe qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de peu réjouissant.

Elle posa donc son téléphone sur la table à côté d'eux puis s'avança jusqu'à lui. Silencieuse, elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui parle.

- Vous allez vraiment démissionner ? demanda-t-il enfin, sans trop y croire.

Sam se détendit aussitôt et lui sourit doucement en hochant simplement la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de regretter votre choix ?

Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il attendait sa réponse, comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

- A vous de ne jamais me le faire regretter... dit-elle alors, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses deux bras autour de la nuque de Jack.

Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à briller et il la serra contre lui. A la lueur de son regard, elle s'était attendue à une étreinte sensuelle mais elle fut au contraire sans ambiguïté, chaude et rassurante. Elle eut cependant la curieuse impression que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être apaisé, aussi l'enlaça-t-elle avec encore plus de force. Il gémit aussitôt, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle sentit alors tout son amour, sa crainte désespérée de la perdre et son coeur se gonfla de bonheur. Il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, elle le savait. Inévitablement, sous l'émotion, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer.

Il redressa légèrement la tête et ses mains tirèrent doucement sur le tissu du vêtement de Sam.

- Alors... Cette chemise... murmura-t-il contre son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Voyons ce qu'il y a dessous...

La jeune femme rit doucement, tandis que son pouls s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que les mains de Jack descendaient vers le bas de son dos.

- Mmmmm... Rien... grogna-t-il, ne rencontrant aucune présence de sous-vêtement sous ses paumes. Depuis que tu es descendue, je me demandais...

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, elle se sentit basculée en arrière et Jack la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais, que... ?  
- Chut ! On n'a que deux heures ! Faut pas traîner ! maugréa-t-il alors en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers les escaliers.

Sam éclata de rire devant la mine faussement sérieuse de son amant tandis qu'il montait maintenant les marches quatre à quatre avec son précieux fardeau.

- Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il refermait du pied la porte de sa chambre.

--

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, ils avaient une demi-heure de retard sur le programme initiale et la jeune femme arborait un grand sourire, à la plus grande satisfaction de Jack.

Il était près depuis quelques minutes déjà et regardait Sam s'activer dans la chambre avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la voir dans cette pièce, dans cette maison... ? Il la regarda lacer ses chaussures, jeter un oeil autour d'elle à la recherche de je ne sais quoi et finalement se tourner vers lui.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien...  
- Dis-moi !

Jack hésita quelques secondes puis finit par sourire.

- Je me disais que cette maison était belle avec toi à l'intérieur...

Sam cessa de respirer sous l'émotion, puis un sourire immense vint éclairer son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa tête contre son torse.

- Tu as d'autres gentilles choses comme ça en réserve ?  
- Mmmm... Une par jour, c'est pas mal pour commencer... maugréa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme rit doucement puis se mettant sur la pointe des pieds lui effleura doucement la bouche. Jack voulut naturellement accentuer l'étreinte mais elle se faufila comme en anguille hors de ses bras et descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

- Sam... entendit-elle grogner derrière son dos.  
- On est en retard !  
- Je m'en contre-fous, moi !

La jeune femme attrapa alors son portable, le mit dans sa poche et sortit précipitamment du chalet évitant Jack qui essayait de l'attraper au passage.

- Carter !! S'exclama-t-il, outré tandis qu'il prenait ses clefs de voiture et qu'il sortait à son tour.  
- Eh ! Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres ! ... Tes ordres ! se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Les habitudes n'étaient pas faciles à perdre, songea-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

- Tu n'as pas encore donné ta lettre de démission ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi !  
- Mais toi, tu l'as donnée ! Tu n'es donc plus Colonel pour le moment !  
- On en reparlera lorsque je serai « Brigadier Général ». Excusez du peu ! déclara pompeusement Jack tout en s'avançant vers elle. Du moins si c'est toujours d'actualité.  
- Je vois mal Hammond me mentir !

Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et lui sourit tendrement, conscient que la seconde suivante, Sam rougirait aussitôt.

- Tu le fais exprès, maugréa-t-elle les joues en feu.  
- Un peu, répondit-il en s'approchant davantage de son visage.

Elle pouvait à présent sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, les effluves de son eau de toilettes... Il était si près que leurs bouches se frôlaient, la faisant gémir par anticipation. C'est donc avec un sentiment horrible de frustration qu'elle le vit s'écarter, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Nous sommes quittes ! dit-il simplement avant de la laisser en plan pour se diriger vers sa propre voiture.  
- Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle alors furieuse, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait la même réaction que lui cinq minutes auparavant.

Elle allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser faire sans réagir.

- On se retrouve à la base ! dit-il alors en agitant la main, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de refermer la portière derrière lui.

_Oui, très attention..._ soupira-t-elle sans pour autant s'empêcher de rire doucement.

--

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent quasiment en même temps dans le parking réservé aux membres du SGC. Jack attendit la jeune femme devant le premier poste de sécurité et ils passèrent ensemble les contrôles. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils se firent face et se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

- Etrange, dit-elle au bout d'un instant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?  
- Toi.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Il n'y a pas de caméras dans cet ascenseur. J'avais pensé que tu en profiterais...

Jack sourit en plongeant les mains dans ses poches, comme si elles le démangeaient soudain.

- Je ne fais rien parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas finir. Et je sais ce que c'est que d'être frustré. Ça fait sept ans que je le suis. Enfin... Mis à part hier soir et ce matin, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, les mains nouées derrière le dos. La bouche soudain sèche, Jack se racla la gorge.

- Mais ça peut s'arranger si tu en as vraiment envie...

Ils se regardèrent en silence, tandis que la tension montait d'un cran.

- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui déclenche les hostilités ? demanda alors Sam, amusé.  
- Ça me plairait assez...

Nouveau silence.

La jeune femme se redressa alors et le coeur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment précis que l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Ils regardèrent l'étage où ils s'étaient immobilisés et constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Croyant à l'intervention du destin, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre mais à leur plus grand désespoir, les portes s'ouvrirent soudain livrant passage à... Daniel.

- Ah ! Sam, Jack ! J'avais oublié un bouquin dans ma chambre, expliqua le jeune homme inutilement en leur montrant le dit livre.

En effet, ils étaient au niveau des quartiers. Le docteur Jackson replaça négligemment ses lunettes sur son nez puis jeta un coup d'oeil scrutateur vers ses deux amis. L'ascenseur reprit sa lente descente.

- Ca va mieux, vous ? ... Hier, c'était pas la forme...

O'Neill soupira de frustration. Encore elle... Saleté de frustration.

- Ca va, merci Daniel, répondit-il au bout d'un instant, agacé.

Sam sourit confusément en baissant la tête. La situation était vraiment étrange. Tout était familier. Daniel, l'ascenseur... le Colonel O'Neill... Mais voilà. C'était différent maintenant. Elle était avec « lui ». Jetant un oeil à la dérobée vers son supérieur, elle croisa son regard plus que chaleureux et se sentit rougir violemment. Elle l'entendit, aussitôt, essayer de réprimer un rire qu'il transforma rapidement en toux, aussi, agacée à son tour, elle lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur Daniel. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet étrange échange.

Certes, il lui manquait des données pour comprendre ce qui venait vraiment de se passer sous son nez mais peu importe. Apparemment, les choses s'étaient plus ou moins arrangées entre eux. Pour combien de temps, il ne savait pas mais au moins, cela éviterait peut être des tensions lors de leurs prochaines missions.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps, au fait. On a eu des nouvelles de SG3, il y a dix minutes. Nous allons pouvoir intervenir dès leur retour.  
- Le Général Hammond a juste eu le temps de me faire un petit topo au téléphone avant que nous arrivions, acquiesça Sam.

Dieu merci, Daniel ne releva pas le « nous arrivions » qui pouvait être compromettant, songea Jack, amusé malgré lui par la situation.

- Sam, j'aurais besoin de votre aide, d'ailleurs, pour préparer le Briefing.  
- Carter et moi-même devons voir le Général en arrivant, coupa O'Neill tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient mais cette fois-ci au bon étage.

Inquiet, Daniel regarda ses deux amis.

- Oh... Rien de grave, j'espère ?  
- Des changements...  
- Oh... répéta le jeune archéologue, au bout d'un instant. Tenez nous au courant.

Jack sourit et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

- Vous serez le premier à savoir, déclara-t-il, une lueur amusée qui démentait cette affirmation.

Le Docteur Jackson ne fut pas dupe et s'engouffra dans un des couloirs en maugréant.

- Vous êtes dure avec ce pauvre Daniel, Mon Colonel.

Jack sourit en croisant le regard taquin de la jeune femme. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient censés jouer cette comédie que peu de temps. Leurs regards les auraient rapidement trahis.

- Bah ! Il adore ça !

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bureau du Général Hammond. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de concert après y avoir été invités, celui-ci redressa la tête et sourit.

- Ah ! Vous me l'avez finalement ramené ! Merci Major.

Puis prenant dans l'un de ses tiroirs la lettre de démission de Jack, il la tendit à celui-ci.

- Tenez, Colonel. Et jetez-la, par pitié !

O'Neill la prit amusé puis la glissa dans sa poche.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Mon Général.  
- Le Major Carter vous a mis au courant pour votre prochaine promotion ?  
- En effet, Monsieur. Je vous en remercie.

Hammond acquiesça simplement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Je préfère choisir mon remplaçant. Vous le méritez, Jack.

Sur ces mots, il replongea la tête dans ses dossiers.

- Le briefing est dans une demi-heure. Rompez.

Un silence se fit alors sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Surpris, Hammond finit par se redresser.

- Eh bien ?

Sam se racla la gorge et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle tendit d'une main hésitante une enveloppe au Général qui la prit sans la quitter du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avant de lire l'intitulé.

Aussitôt son visage se ferma.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? déclara-t-il sèchement, n'appréciant visiblement pas l'humour de la situation.  
- ... Non, Mon Général... Je souhaiterais démissionner.

Incrédule, celui-ci fit glisser son regard vers Jack puis de Jack il revint vers Sam. Sentant monter en lui une migraine carabinée, il frotta son front d'une main fatiguée.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre... soupira-t-il exaspéré. Pourquoi voulez-vous démissionner ? Et vous Colonel ? Vous ne dites rien ?

O'Neill se racla la gorge.

- En fait... Il y a une raison à cela... Nous avons décidé, commença-t-il en agitant la main pour faire le lien entre lui et Sam, tous les deux, de... enfin de...

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension totale et la mine de plus en plus sombre de son supérieur, Jack finit par se tourner lâchement vers le cerveau du groupe.

- Carter ?

Jetant un regard noir vers lui, Sam finit par s'adresser à Hammond :

- Ce que le Colonel essaie de vous dire, de façon cryptée, fit-elle grinçante, c'est que... nous avons décidé de nous ... mettre ensemble... Mon Général.

Ces mots dits sans détours firent un drôle d'effet à Sam. C'était la première fois peut-être qu'elle réalisait ce que tout cela impliquait. Ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Mais l'impression ressentie était franchement curieuse.

Elle croisa alors le regard chaleureux de Jack, lui sourit puis se tourna vers son supérieur, resté silencieux jusqu'ici. S'attendant presque à des récriminations, au mieux à de l'ahurissement, ils furent tous deux surpris de voir Hammond ouvrir simplement l'enveloppe afin d'en vérifier son contenu.

- Très bien. Démission acceptée, Major.

Puis redressant la tête, il leur sourit.

- J'étais sûr que cela arriverait un jour. Je me réjouis juste que vous n'ayez pas attendu que je sois six pieds sous terre pour ça.

A SUIVRE…


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolée pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi... Et merci pour vos reviews!! :)**

--

Une demi-heure plus tard, SG1 se trouvait en salle de Briefing et attendait l'arrivée d'Hammond. Un peu nerveuse, Sam demanda le silence et annonça à ses amis son désir de démissionner de l'armée. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre…

- Quoi ?? s'exclama Daniel aussitôt. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

Mais devant la mine sérieuse de la jeune femme, il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas et se tourna de suite vers le Colonel, assis en face de Sam et lui.

- Jack ! Faites quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire !

Celui-ci resta cependant silencieux, quelque peu gêné. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Après tout c'était plus ou moins de sa faute si elle démissionnait. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard rassurant. Non… Elle avait pris sa décision après mûr réflexion. Elle ne regrettait rien.

Ils se sourirent.

Cet échange fut suivi par Daniel et son expression changea soudain du tout au tout. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa voisine en pointant un doigt sur elle.

- Non! … Vous ? … Et lui ?

Devant l'expression incrédule de Daniel, la jeune femme finit par rougir mais se tut. Il se tourna donc vers Jack qui, lui aussi, restait silencieux mais souriait à présent sans détour.

Le docteur Jackson poussa alors un grognement étrange puis Sam sentit soudain une masse lourde et nerveuse l'emprisonner. Un peu déboussolée par cette attaque surprise, la jeune femme finit par sourire et accepter avec plaisir l'étreinte de son ami.

- C'est génial ! s'écria-t-il contre son oreille, la faisant grimacer involontairement. Enfin !

Il finit par se redresser et s'apprêtait à faire le tour de la table mais Jack se recula aussitôt sur son siège, un doigt pointé vers lui.

- Vous faites ça, Daniel, et vous êtes un homme mort !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'O'Neill reçut une claque magistrale dans le dos, manquant de lui faire percuter le bureau.

- Aaouuch !! grogna-t-il sous le choc. Teal'c ! J'ai failli avaler la table !

Imperturbable, le Jaffa, qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux, souriait à présent.

- Je suis très heureux pour vous, O'Neill !  
- Oui, ben, soyez le, mais… moins fort, grogna Jack en se massant l'épaule, faussement bougon.  
- Et moi ? demanda alors Sam. Vous ne me félicitez pas ?

Teal'c se tourna alors vers elle, une expression soudain perplexe sur le visage.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre choix. Mais si vous êtes heureuse comme ça, alors… Je suis très content pour vous aussi !

Sam et Daniel éclatèrent de rire, davantage devant l'air outré qu'arborait Jack en regardant son ami, qu'à cause des paroles malheureuses du Jaffa.

- … Non mais… Je rêve !! s'exclama O'Neill en retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

Puis devant la mine soudain souriante de Teal'c, il finit par se détendre.

- Franchement, je préfèrerais que vous évitiez de faire de l'humour. On ne sait jamais quand vous plaisantez.  
- C'est tout l'intérêt, O'Neill, répondit simplement le Jaffa.

Sur ce, Hammond pénétra dans la pièce et devant la bonne humeur générale, comprit que Daniel et Teal'c avaient appris la bonne nouvelle. Sans plus attendre, le Briefing commença. Une équipe SG avait été faite prisonnière sur une planète aux mains des Goa'ulds. Il s'agissait donc d'une mission de sauvetage. L'arrivée imminente de SG3 leur permettrait d'avoir un renfort non négligeable.

- Sam et moi resteront près de la Porte, je présume, déclara Daniel, habitué depuis plusieurs semaines à voir Jack mettre la jeune femme à couvert.

Sur ces mots, Carter jeta un œil vers Jack et le vit crisper les mains, s'apprêtant cependant à acquiescer. Ayant déjà pris sa décision, elle se tourna donc vers son supérieur.

- Mon Général ? Je vous demande l'autorisation de ne pas participer à cette mission.

A cette annonce, un silence se fit dans la salle.

- Mais… intervint Daniel rapidement coupé dans son élan par Hammond.  
- Puis-je en connaître les raisons ?

Sam croisa tranquillement ses mains devant elle.

- Je pense simplement que la mission a plus de chance de réussir sans moi, dit-elle avec calme.

Hammond la fixa quelques instants.

- Vous avez conscience que c'est votre dernière mission sur le terrain, Major ?  
- En effet.

Il hésita encore un peu puis finit par acquiescer.

- Très bien. Mais il nous manque quelqu'un, à présent.  
- Je pense que personne ne verra d'inconvénients à affecter le Major Summers à ma place, du moins, pour cette mission. Les autres membres de l'équipe le connaissent bien, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Et comme il est cantonné à la base parce que deux des hommes de SG2 sont hospitalisés…  
- En effet. Colonel ? Etes-vous d'accord ?

Sam se tourna enfin vers Jack et rencontra son regard. Il était pour l'heure, indéchiffrable.

- Colonel ? insista Hammond devant le silence de son second.

Celui-ci finit par retrouver ses esprits.

- Oui, Summers fera parfaitement l'affaire.  
- Alors c'est décidé.

Il se tourna vers l'un des hommes en faction.

- Airman, allez me chercher le Major Summers immédiatement.  
- A vos ordres, Mon Général.

Pendant ce temps, Jack ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à deviner quelles pouvaient être ses pensées. Et en toute franchise, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il pouvait se montrer si énigmatique parfois.

Lorsque Mike entra dans la salle, il fut rapidement mis au courant de la situation. En apprenant la démission de Sam, il se tourna vers elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et la jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant la mine sombre de Jack. Il n'aimait pas le regard que Mike posait sur elle.

Quand enfin le Briefing fut terminé, tous s'apprêtaient à se lever mais Hammond les arrêta.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je vous en parle à vous en premier puisque cela touche SG1 en particulier… Le Colonel O'Neill va être promu au rang de Brigadier Général et prendra ainsi le commandement du SGC. Aujourd'hui est sa dernière mission.

A cette annonce, un silence se fit puis Teal'c prit la parole.

- Mais et vous Général ?

Hammond sourit.

- Je pars en retraite! Je crois l'avoir bien méritée !

Après quelques sourires et acquiescements, tous se tournèrent vers Jack qui gardait encore une fois le silence, les mains sagement croisées sur la table… d'une neutralité inhabituelle.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, il finit cependant par réagir :

- Quoi ?… On ne me félicite pas ?

Daniel sourit.

- Ben vu votre tête, on n'était pas sûr que vous en soyez content…  
- Pas content ? … Daniel ! Je vais commander cette base ! Je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux ! déclara-t-il un sourire satisfait sur le visage tout en posant tranquillement ses pieds sur la table.

Hammond se leva alors et, ce faisant, les balaya de la main, manquant de faire tomber son second.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore aux commandes, Colonel ! gronda-t-il, un sourire au coin. Allons ! SG3 ne devrait plus tarder. Allez vous préparer.

Sur ce, tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement mais au lieu de quitter les lieux de suite, Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent de Jack pour le féliciter comme il se doit. Mike en profita alors pour s'isoler un peu avec Sam.

- Donc… vous avez démissionné ?

La jeune femme sourit.

- En effet. J'attends juste l'accord officiel de l'Etat Major.

Mike acquiesça et gêné, finit cependant par la fixer avec insistance.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Sam rougit puis se tourna instinctivement vers Jack quelques mètres plus loin. Il riait en tapant l'épaule de Daniel, visiblement ravie de la déconvenue de Jackson. Encore à se chamailler. La jeune femme sentit son cœur fondre. Elle adorait lorsqu'il riait.

Mike suivit son regard et comprit sans qu'elle ait besoin de répondre. Ce fut cet instant que choisit O'Neill pour se tourner vers eux. Summers et lui s'affrontèrent quelques secondes à peine mais devant l'assurance de ce dernier, Mike finit par baisser les yeux.

Ils étaient ensemble.

- Je vois… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sans un mot, conscient que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne répondrait plus à rien, il se détourna et sortit. Sam ne réalisa son absence que quelques secondes plus tard et fut un peu embarrassée. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti.  
Son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Jack s'avancer vers elle, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Comment faisait-il pour la mettre toujours dans tous ses états ? Puis re-songeant à ce qui l'attendait, elle perdit un peu de sa superbe. Elle aurait tout donné pour l'accompagner dans cette mission. Si elle avait refusé c'était uniquement pour lui. Elle connaissait ses peurs et avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne serait pas entièrement à ce qu'il faisait s'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il risquerait de se faire tuer… Alors non. Pour cette dernière mission, elle devait le laisser y aller seul.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet devant son air grave.

Elle se força à sourire.

- Oui. Je suis juste inquiète…  
- Jack ! intervint soudain Daniel qui s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans le couloir. SG3 revient ! Il faut qu'on se prépare !

En effet, la Porte venait d'être activée.

- J'arrive !

Puis se tournant vers Sam, il lui sourit, encourageant.

- Je me dépêche. Je te rejoins dans ton labo dans 5 minutes. D'accord ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait au moins deux bonnes minutes pour aller jusqu'aux vestiaires et de là-bas trois autres minutes pour aller jusqu'à son labo. Le temps qu'il s'habille… Mais Jack n'avait jamais été très ami avec les chiffres… ni avec la ponctualité, d'ailleurs.

- Ca marche.

Dix minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte et le cœur de Sam se serra.

- Entrez.

Elle avait prit soin de fermer son labo pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à travailler et n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. Sauf lui, évidement.

Il entra et referma la porte. Il était en tenu d'assaut standard, sa casquette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle savait qu'une fois le Vortex passé, il la mettrait aussitôt sur sa tête même s'il n'y avait pas de soleil.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, le visage grave. Etant donné que Sam était encore officiellement dans l'armée, ils n'avaient aucun droit de se toucher et Jack, afin de réprimer une envie qui le démangeait, finit par enfoncer nerveusement les mains dans ses poches. Combien de fois avait-il eu ce geste lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée à portée de lui? Il était sûr qu'elle ne réalisait même qu'elle en était la principale raison.

- … Je te remercie… murmura-t-il finalement.

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme redressa la tête.

- Pourquoi ?  
- De rester ici. Je sais combien cela doit te coûter…

Le cœur lourd, Sam choisit de contempler ses chaussures. Jack leva sa main pour lui redresser gentiment la tête mais, dans un soupir, laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps avant de l'avoir touchée.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle simplement.  
- Ça ne devrait pas nous prendre trop longtemps, lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

Sam redressa la tête, agacée.

- J'aurais quand même préféré demander de l'aide à mon père.  
- Tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il n'en a plus le droit maintenant.

La jeune femme acquiesçait lorsque une voix métallique retentit autour d'eux :

_« SG1, SG3 et SG8 sont attendues en salle d'embarquement de toute urgence ! »_

Jack soupira. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam ne put prononcer le moindre mot, tant sa gorge était nouée. Les poings serrés, elle le vit se détourner puis ouvrir la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle ferma alors les yeux afin de garder cette image précieusement dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'horrible impression qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois ?

Mais elle savait pourquoi.

C'est lorsque vous possédez enfin ce que vous avez toujours désiré que vous le perdez.

Toujours.

--

Les minutes s'engrenaient, lentes, désespérément lentes alors que tout allait si vite de l'autre côté de la Porte. En une fraction de seconde, tout pouvait basculer. En une fraction de seconde, la vie d'une personne pouvait être annihilée.

Teal'c était passé la voir juste après le départ de Jack. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue en larmes, il n'avait rien fait mais lui avait juste dit ces quelques mots :

- Je veillerai sur lui.

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, encore et encore. Elle avait confiance en Teal'c. Il ferait tout pour qu'il revienne. Mais le pire pouvait arriver si vite.

Elle comprit ce que Jack avait du ressentir pendant ces cinq mois. L'incertitude, la peur, le doute… Cinq mois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point cela avait du être difficile pour lui. Finalement, c'était peut être lui qui avait le plus souffert.

Elle avait vécu une situation un peu similaire lorsqu'il avait été bloqué sur Edora mais bien qu'elle l'ait aimé énormément il y a 5 ans, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent pour lui. Chaque jour ses sentiments étaient plus forts. Comment aurait-elle survécu si cela s'était passé aujourd'hui ? Elle serait devenue folle de chagrin. Morte d'inquiétude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet vint la voir mais elle se refusa à lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait la force de parler à personne. Elle attendait. Encore. Une heure… Une heure dix… Une heure vingt… Une heure trente…

Enfin l'alarme retentit !

Sans plus attendre, elle se remit sur ses pieds et sortit en trombe de son labo. Elle courut dans les couloirs escarpés, indifférentes aux personnes qu'elle bousculait. Arrivée enfin près de la Porte de Etoiles, elle entendit des tirs ricocher sur le mur et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle de commande. Hammond était déjà sur place. Il jeta à peine un œil de son côté.

- C'est eux, dit-il simplement.

Son ventre se noua un peu plus et une sueur froide glissa désagréablement le long de son dos. Les mains crispées sur son pantalon, elle se tourna vers la Porte, sursautant à chaque impact de tirs qui s'écrasait sur le mur de séparation.

Enfin quelques hommes passèrent le vortex. C'était SG11 soutenu par SG8. Ils étaient visiblement en très mauvais état mais vivants. Aussitôt, l'équipe médicale fit sont entrée dans la salle, indifférente aux tirs qui sifflaient autour d'eux. Sam sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Janet fut touchée au bras mais insensible à sa blessure, elle continua de donner des ordres et sortit rapidement les blessés.

SG3 passa à son tour le vortex et courut se mettre à l'abri. Ils furent rapidement suivit de Daniel et Mike puis une longue attente commença.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, perdant patience, Hammond empoigna fébrilement le micro.

- Où sont-ils ? s'écria-t-il.

Le docteur Jackson se retourna vers la salle de commande et haussa des épaules tout en s'épongeant le front, inquiet.

Sam serra les dents, les mains crispées contre le dossier de la chaise devant elle, son regard fixée à la Porte, hypnotisée par cette flaque bleue que rien ne venait altérer.

Soudain une légère vague troubla la surface plane, et le cœur battant la chamade la jeune femme vit enfin apparaître Teal'c … qui tenait Jack par le bras.

- Fermez l'iris, tonna celui-ci tandis que son ami le relâchait.

Une fois le vortex rompu, O'Neill se tourna vers le Jaffa.

- Une vraie mère poule aujourd'hui, Teal'c ! gronda-t-il gentiment avant de chercher des yeux la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il la vit dans la salle de commande, il sourit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sam, accompagné par Hammond, pour les rejoindre en bas.

- Mission accomplie, Mon Général ! s'exclama Jack en descendant la passerelle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
- C'est ce que je vois. Bravo. Bon travail.

Pendant ce temps, Sam attrapa le bras du Jaffa qui passait à ses côtés pour aller à l'infirmerie.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Teal'c inclina simplement la tête.

- Alors Carter ! Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyée sans nous ? demanda Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Sam sourit, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le Jaffa qui s'en allait.

- La routine, Mon Colonel, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre en se tournant vers son supérieur. Du bricolage !  
- Vraiment ?… Je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de grignoter quelque chose.

Voyant déjà où il voulait en venir, la jeune femme lui lança un regard amusé.

- C'est vrai…  
- Eh bien ce n'est pas raisonnable, Major, et nous allons y remédier immédiatement !  
- Mais j'ai des expériences qui m'attendent, commença-t-elle pour la forme, rapidement interrompu par le doigt levé de Jack.  
- Ahh !! C'est un ordre, Carter !

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- C'est peut être le dernier que je vous donne alors laissez-moi ce plaisir…

Comment faisait-il pour avoir une voix aussi… sensuelle? se demanda Sam, tandis qu'elle tentait de réprimer un frisson. Et puis il avait une façon de dire le mot « plaisir »…

Se secouant mentalement, la jeune femme finit par se reprendre. Ils n'avaient pas de permissions avant trois jours. Mieux valait-il penser à autre chose !

A cet instant, Hammond passa à côté d'eux, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

- Je vous donne votre soirée, mais retour demain à 8 heures pour le débriefing. Je compte sur vous, Major.

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, les laissant seuls et abasourdis. Jack fut le premier à réagir.

- Ok ! Bon ! fit-il soudain énervé. Je file à l'infirmerie, je prends une douche et on se retrouve devant l'ascenseur dans dix minutes !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança dans les couloirs. Sam sourit. Vu le monde à ausculter, elle avait largement le temps de prendre une douche elle aussi et de se pomponner un peu.

Dans un soupir, elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers la Porte des Etoiles, grande et majestueuse. Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de la passer encore de nombreuses fois pour des missions scientifiques, alors non, elle n'avait décidément aucun regret. Bien sûr, leur vie à tous les deux comporterait encore quelques risques mais finalement n'était-ce pas ce qui lui donnaient du sel ? songea-t-elle avec plaisir.

Enfin, un sourire sur les lèvres, Sam se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas joyeux.

**FIN**

Ouf…. Moi qui voulais faire un petit épilogue… Ah bravo…

Dans quelques jours, si vous êtes ok,je vous remettrez une nouvelle fic en ligne! (enfin, une fic écrite il y a longtemps mais que je n'ai pas posté ici)


End file.
